Live, Laugh, Love
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This story will kind of be leading up to Valentine's Day. It is a H/P story with a bit of a twist. Hotch loves Emily and wants to tell her but is scared so he starts sending her Secret Admirer gifts. Story is better than summary. R/F/S/D/H
1. Secrets

**A/N: I know have three other Criminal Minds Stories but this one is going to be a bit different. It will be a Hotch/Prentiss story but with a bit of a twist to it. It will also be a M/G and a Re/JJ story. Dave will be featured in it as well and possibly with a OC. I have not quite figured out if I want to pair him off. Now this story is a Valentine's Day story well a story that will center around V-Day and days leading up to it. I hope that you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds._

Secrets

(HPOV)

I was sitting at my desk looking out my window thinking about what I could do to make Prentiss realalize that I really am in love with her. I looked up as a knock sounded on my door and saw Dave standing there. He came in and shut the door and then sat down on the edge of my desk. He looked out my window and saw where I was looking and said "So have you told her yet that you love her?" I looked at him and raised an eye brow and he said "Aaron do you forget I helped teach you what you know. Plus I have seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her." I sighed and shook my head.

I looked back out at her and then back at Dave and said "Every time I try to tell her I get tongue tied. I know what it is I want to say but I just do not know how to say it." Dave chuckled at that and said "Well why don't you lead up to it then?" I looked at him and then he went on to explain "Why don't you tell her how much you love her on Valentine's Day. That will give you sixteen days to think of the words that you want to say." I thought about this for a few and then nodded. This I could do and I could spoil her in the mean time. I looked at Dave and said "Thanks that gives me a good idea. Do you by chance to know a florist number? I want to send her some roses." Dave laughed and nodded and gave me the number. Instead of leaving like I wanted him to Dave stayed sitting on the corner of my desk as I dialed.

When a woman answered I said "Yes, I would like to order one dozen of pink roses and one dozen of red roses. They are to be delivered as soon as you can. I would like the card to say: **I am thinking of you like I always am. You are in my head and in my heart. I would then like it to be signed With Love, Your Secret Admirer**. Yes, they are to be sent to Agent Emily Prentiss at the BAU office at Quantico." The woman read everything back to me and then gave me the price and I read her off my credit card number. She assured me that they would be delivered within an hour. I hung up and sat back in my chair smirking. Dave laughed and said "Good for you man. I am proud of you." I nodded and he left my office.

(EPOV)

It was only 11:00 in the morning and I was already tired. I did not get much sleep last night because I was at the hospital all night. Nobody but me knows that and nobody ever will. As I was sitting at my desk I thought about what the Doctor said to me last night.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hello, Agent Prentiss I am Doctor Slater. What seems to be the problem?" The Doctor said. I looked down at the floor and then said "Well I fell getting out of the shower and my back hurts. Also I think I may be pregnant and I wanted to make sure that if I am the baby was not hurt from my fall." The Doctor nodded and said "When was your last period?" I looked at him and said "Three weeks before Thanksgiving." The Doctor again nodded and said "I will have some blood drawn. Also we will go ahead and do an X-ray to check your back out. I will make sure that the technician puts a lead covering over your stomach that way if you are indeed pregnant then the radiation will not hurt the baby." I smiled at him relieved as a Nurse came in and took some blood. After the Doctor and the Nurse left my little room it was about ten minutes and then a tech came in and took me down to X-Ray._

_I got back to my room about twenty minutes later and it was another fifteen minutes before the Doctor came in to see me. He smiled at me and said "Congradulations you are indeed pregnant. From what you told me you are about eight to ten weeks pregnant. I am going to prescribe you some pre natal vitamins and an iron supplement because your blood test also showed that you are anemic. Your back looks to be alright just bruised. I will give you some pain meds for that and if you only take a certain amount they will not hurt the baby. Also I would like to go ahead and do an Ultra Sound on you to check and make sure the baby is alright. Is that okay with you?" I nodded at him and he said "Good. I will be back in a minute with the machine."_

_I laid back on the hospital bed and closed my eyes. I could not believe that I am pregnant even though I knew it was a possibility. I made the mistake of sleeping with someone and because of who it was I did not think about protection. Besides that I am on Birth Control pills and thought that I would be safe. Then again I forgot about the fact that I had been sick and was on an antibiotic. The Doctor came back in with a Nurse and the Ultra Sound machine and got everything ready. He got out the gel and said "This will be cold. The warmer for it is broken." I nodded and he squeezed some of the gel onto my stomach. He then started to check the baby out and when he saw the heart beat he said "Do you see that little flutter right there?" I nodded and smiled even though I had tears in my eyes. He smiled at me and said "That right there is your baby's heart beat. He or she is doing just fine. I would like to keep you over night for observation but you can leave early in the morning." I sighed and nodded and he told the Nurse "Just move her to an observation room." The Nurse smiled at me and said "Congrats sweetheart." I smiled back at her and said "Thank you."_

_***End of Flashback***_

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone walked by me with a cup of coffee. All of a sudden the smell hit me and it had my stomach rolling. I jumped out of my chair and saw Derek and Spencer look at me in alarm as I ran towards the bathroom. I heard Derek shout "Em are you alright?" I could not even stop to answer him as I was running out of time to keep from getting sick on everything. I finally made it to the bathroom and barely made it to a toilet before I was throwing up.

After getting sick I waited a few minutes to make sure I was done and they I stood up and went and washed my hands. Thankfully I had a pack of gum in my pocket so I pulled a piece of gum out and popped it into my mouth. As I was looking in the mirror I started to smile. Here soon I would grow a little bump and I was actually happy about it. All of a sudden I got dizzy and before I could catch my balance I fell and knocked my head into the bathroom door. I cried out and stayed laying on the floor trying to get my bearings back. Finally once I was no longer dizzy I tried to stand up but pain shot through my ankle making me cry out again. I went to reach for myself but then realalized that I did not have it on me. I slid down the wall behind me and sat on the floor and started to cry. Eventually someone would notice that I was not back yet and come to check on me.

(MPOV)

I watched as Emily hurried out of the office and I wondered why she did not stop to answer my question. I looked over at Reid who was also looking where Emily had just been standing. I stood up and walked over to his desk and said "Is it me or is Emily acting a bit strange today? Did you also notice that she looks like she had been up all night?" Reid nodded and said "She is acting very strange. I noticed that she did look tired but I also noticed something else." I looked at him expectantly and he said "As she was walking in this morning she was taking a hospital bracelet off of her wrist." I gaped at him and said "We need to go talk to Hotch. Maybe he knows what is wrong with her." Reid stood up from his desk and we both headed to Hotch's office.

Once we got to his office I asked Reid "Will you go and get Dave? I think between all four of us we can figure out what is going on." He nodded and walked to Dave's office. I stayed standing outside of Hotch's office while I waited. I heard Reid say "Hey Rossi can you come with us to Hotch's office? Morgan and I think we all need to have a little chat." I heard Rossi reply "Sure, son lets go. Will Emily being joining us?" Reid did not even respond as Rossi and him got back to me. I knocked on Hotch's door and when he said "Come in" I opened the door and Reid, Rossi and I all walked in. Hotch looked up in surprise and said "What is going on?"

I looked at Reid who nodded at me to start so I said "Has anyone else beside Reid and I noticed that Emily is acting strange today? Hell five minutes ago she got out of her chair and ran out of the office." Hotch looked at Dave and then back at me and said "I did notice that she looked like she has not slept. If she keeps acting strange we will have to ask her what is going on." I nodded and then looked at Reid who cleared his throat and said "I think I know why she may not have slept at all last night." Dave and Hotch looked at him and Dave said "Why is that Reid?" I saw Reid take a deep breath as he said "I was walking behind her as we were coming into the building and she was to busy to notice that I was right behind her. She was taking a hospital bracelet off of her wrist and when she realalized I was standing beside her to get into the elevator she hurriedly put it in her pocket."

I heard Hotch and Dave gasp and Hotch said "She was in the hospital? Why in the hell didn't she call one of us to let us know? Wait do we know if she had called JJ or Garcia last night or if she has told them what is wrong?" I shook my head as did Rossi and Reid and then Hotch was saying "Okay call Garcia and JJ and have them come to my office immediately." I took out my phone to call Garcia and I saw Reid take his out to call JJ. When Penelope answered I said "Hey baby girl I need you to come to Hotch's office. It is important so please hurry." I hung up and looked at Hotch and said "She is on her way." I saw Reid hang his up and he said "JJ is on her way also."

I looked back out of Hotch's office window and saw that Emily had not gotten back yet from where ever it is that she went too. I looked down at my watch and saw that she had been gone about a half an hour. I looked at Reid and saw that he too was frowning. I was starting to feel in my gut that something was wrong with one of the women I have came to love as a sister.

(HPOV)

I stood up from my desk when Garcia and JJ both came running into my office. JJ was trying to catch her breath as was Garcia. Once they were both breathing normally I said "Have either of you talked to Prentiss today or did you talk to her last night after we left the office?" Both of them shook their heads and JJ said "I was going to talk to her earlier but she seemed preoccupied so I did not go up to her. She looked like she was almost asleep but with her eyes open." I sighed and knew then that something was wrong. I looked out my window and saw the delivery guy with the flowers and I saw someone pointing out Emily's desk to him. For this I was thankful. But then I frowned as I looked down at my watch. It had been forty-five minutes since I last seen her sitting at her desk.

I looked at Garcia and said "I want you to hack into the hospital records from last night at George Washington Hospital." I saw Garcia's mouth drop and then she said "What am I looking for?" I let out a breath and said "You are looking for why in the hell Prentiss was at the hospital all night last night." Both JJ and Garcia gasped and Garcia said "I will get right on it. I didn't even know that she was at the hospital last night. Maybe that is why she looks so sleepy today." I nodded and looked at JJ and said "Also why don't you call and see if they will give you any information." She nodded and her and Garcia both left my office.

I looked back at Dave who had a frown on his face and he looked at me and said "Where exactly did Prentiss get to? I have not seen her in a while." We both turned towards Morgan and Reid who were both frowning down at their watches. They looked up at Dave and me with concerned faces and Morgan said "We need to find her. Something is not right. It has been an hour since she rushed out of the office." I nodded as did Dave and I picked up my phone and dialed Garcia. As soon as she answered I said "Check the security tapes please and see if you can find where Prentiss went too. She ran out of the office about an hour ago and has not been seen or heard from since."

I heard Garcia gasp and she said "I am checking them now Boss Man. Give me one minute and I will find out where she went. Okay I have it but we may have a problem." I looked at Dave, Morgan and Reid and then put my phone on speaker phone. I said "What is it Garcia? Where is she?" I heard her take in a deep breath and she said "Well she went into the bathroom but has not come out. She was seen entering the bathroom at 11:10 according to the time stamp on the camera and it is now 12:15. Someone needs to go and check on her." Everyone in my office looked at each other and then Morgan spoke up and said "Baby Girl why don't you go check on her. Since it is the Women's restroom it would be better than any of us going in." Garcia chuckled a bit and said "Alright but I will call you back in a minute from my cell." I let out the breath I was holding and said "Alright call us right back." She hung up and so did I and not even thirty seconds later she was calling back.

I answered with "That was quick." Garcia laughed and she said "Well you said to call you right back. Alright I am almost to the bathroom." I sighed and looked at Dave who I felt looking at me. I heard Garcia grunting a little and I said "Is everything okay Garcia?" She let out a loud sigh and said "Sir, we have a problem. I can hear her crying in the bathroom but I can not get the door open. It is not locked but its like something is pushed up against the door." As soon as I heard what she said I said "We are on the way. Try talking to her and see if she can tell you anything." Garcia said "Will do." I barely took time to hang up the phone and then Dave, Morgan, Reid and I were all running out of my office, down the steps and out of the bull pen. All I knew is that I had to get to Prentiss and make sure she is okay.

**A/N: I know that this is a long chapter but I hope that you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Secret Admirer

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds._

Secret Admirer

(GPOV)

As I was waiting on the guys I knocked on the bathroom door and said "Emily it's

Penelope. Are you okay my precious?" I put my ear to the door and listened closely as I heard her say "Penelope help me please. I can not move." I breathed in deeply and said "It is alright sweetie. Help is on the way. Is anyone in there with you?" I didn't think that there was but I wanted to be sure. I had to make sure that nobody was forcing her to stay in the bathroom. I heard her groan and then finally she said "No Pen, I am in here by myself. It just hurts to move."

I nodded even though she could not see me and said "Alright precious." I looked up as I finally heard running footsteps and I saw my Chocolate God, Reid, Rossi, and Hotch running at top speed towards me. Once they were close enough to hear I said "She is talking to me. She said that she can't move though." I watched as the guys exchanged looks and then I put my ear back to the door and said "Gumdrop the men are here and they are going to help you. I will still be out here but I need to step away so they can try to get you out." I listened for her to say something and when I was about to start freaking out she said "Okay Penelope. Thank you." I sighed and stepped back so that the guys could get close to the door. I took my cell phone out and sent a text to JJ because I would bet everything I had that the guys didn't think to let her know.

(EPOV)

I do not know how long I had been in the restroom before I heard Penelope talk to me. I was just thankful that she was there and that I was no longer alone. I leaned back as I heard Hotch say "Prentiss we are going to get you out of there. However we can not get the door open. Is there something against the door?" I opened my eyes and realalized that I had slid down the door instead of the wall like I had thought.

I let out a silent groan and said "I am against the door. I thought I was against the wall." I heard someone chuckle and I had to smile. If I was not in so much pain this would be a little funny. Hotch said "Can you move or scoot over so we can get to you? Other wise it may take a while because we will have to call maitnence to come and take the door off of the hinges." I groaned at that idea and said "I will try to scoot. I think I have been in here long enough." Before I could attempt to scoot Hotch said "Okay just let us know."

I scooted a little and the pain shot through my ankle and back. I wanted to scream but I bit my tongue so that I would not worry anyone out in the hallway. I put my hands back on the floor and scooted further away from the door. This time I was not able to stop my cry of pain this time. I heard Hotch say frantically "Prentiss! Prentiss are you okay?" I could not even get the words out of my mouth before I felt the darkness take over me.

(HPOV)

I heard Emily cry out and I looked at Dave with fear in my eyes. I saw that Morgan tensed up as did Reid and Dave moved closer towards the door as did I. I said frantically "Prentiss! Prentiss are you okay?" I started to tense up as I waited on her response and she did not respond back at all. I looked at the others and said "Let's try the door and if we can not get it open this time we call maitnenece." Everyone nodded and I turned the handle. I was able to open it up a little and looked at the space that someone would have to go through to get there. I looked at Reid and said "You are going to have to be the one to go in Reid. I can not get the door opened any further. Plus you will be able to check her over." Reid nodded at me and stepped in front of me.

Thankfully he was able to get through the opening and I heard him gasp "Emily!" I looked at the others and they looked at me. "What is wrong Reid?" I asked. I could here him mumbling to himself so I said louder "Reid! What in the hell is wrong?" I heard him grunt a little bit and then finally the door opened up further. I stepped through followed by Dave and Morgan and then Garcia and JJ both entered. What I saw just about stopped my heart.

Prentiss was laying on the floor and just now coming too. I looked at Reid and said "Check her over. Do we need to call for an ambulance?" We all knelt down and surrounded Prentiss. I heard JJ mumble something but I could not tell what it was. After Reid got done checking her over he looked at me and said "I do not think an ambulance is nesecary. I believe she passed out from the pain that she must be in. See her foot is swollen and I can tell from where her one hand is that her back is also bothering her. We need to get her up off of the floor." I nodded and said "Prentiss if we help you up do you think you can get up? We need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out."

She looked at me with wide eyes and said "You guys can help me up and out to my desk. I will not go to the hospital though. I can wait an hour or so because I have to leave work early for a Doctor's appointment anyways. I will have my Doctor check my foot out when I go see her." I looked at her and finally nodded. I guess I could go along with that. I went to touch her and she looked even more wide eyed at me so I stepped back and let Dave and Morgan help her up. Once they had her off of the floor Morgan swept her into his arms and said "Little Sister do not fight me on this. If you want to get to your desk I will carry you and that is that." I saw her nod at him and then I said "You can stay here until you have to leave for your appointment but if you need anything then you ask one of us to get it. I do not want you on your foot." She smiled at me and whispered "Yes, Hotch I will stay off of my foot."

My heart about beat right out of my chest with the smiled she gave me. I remember one other time she gave me that smile and it was the night that I realalized just how much I love her. I nodded at Morgan to exit the bathroom and he did with Dave, JJ, Garcia, Reid, and me following close behind. I moved up to walked next to Morgan and when we entered the BAU office again and got to her desk I was able to see her reaction to the flowers I had got for her. My heart melted at the way she smiled and looked so happy at seeing them.

(EPOV)

Derek carried me to my desk and I saw Agents looking at us curiously but I did not care. When we got to my desk I saw at least two dozen of roses sitting on it. I have never gotten flowers before at work and I was excited and happy that someone sent me flowers. Once Derek had me in the chair he looked at me and said "Who are the flowers from little sis?" I looked at him and said "I do not know. Let me see what this card says." Garcia and JJ were talking about how pretty the flowers were.

I took the card out and opened it up. When I read what it said my eyes went wide. I looked around everyone and JJ said "Well who are they from?" I blushed and said "It does not say who they are from. The card is signed With Love, Your Secret Admirer." I looked at Hotch and saw him looking at the flowers hard. I said "I love these flowers though. Whoever got them for me sure knows how to get to my attention." Everyone laughed at that and I saw Dave smiling at Hotch and I wondered what that was about. Once everyone made sure I had everything I needed they left me alone at my desk. I looked at my clock and saw that it was now a little after one so I had about an hour and a half before I had to leave for my Doctors appointment. I fingered one of the roses wishing with all my heart that they were from the one man that I wanted but could not have. I smiled as I thought about the fact that I had a Secret Admirer. I looked at my calendar and saw that Valentine's Day was coming up so I wondered if my Secret Admirer would reveal himself to me on V-Day.


	3. Check Up and Friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Doctor Wynn. Well kind of own her. LOL!!!_

Check Up and Friends

(EPOV)

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time for me to go. I looked up into Hotch's office and saw him sitting at his desk. I looked back down at my desk and frowned a bit but then I looked over at Morgan and saw him looking at me so I shot him a smile. I gathered my purse and my jacket and went to stand up. I forgot about my ankle so when I stood up I put my full weight on it and I cried out before I could stop myself from crying out. Within a second both Morgan and Reid were at my desk and I looked up and saw both Hotch and Dave hurrying down the steps.

I sighed and shook my head. "What do you think you are doing Emily?" Morgan asked. I looked at him and said "It is time for me to leave for my Doctor's appointment." Morgan shook his head and Hotch looked at me and said "How do you think you are going to get there? You can not even walk Prentiss." I sighed and picked up my phone and dialed a number. When the person answered I said "Hey will you come to the bull pen and take me to my Doctor's appointment please? The men are being hard headed." The person on the other end laughed and said "Sure I am on my way now." I hung up and looked at the men and said "Are you happy now? I am not driving." They all nodded and leaned against mine and Morgan's desk waiting to see who I called to go with me.

Within a minute Erin Strauss came strolling in. I smiled at the shocked look on all of the guy's faces. She walked up to me and said "Alright Emily lets go. I will bring her back here in one piece Gentlemen." I laughed as she said this. She looked down and saw that I could not step on my foot and she said "Alright will one of you help me get her to my car? Emily what in the hell did you do to your foot? I swear you are more accident prone than anyone else I have met." I laughed and said "It is a long story which I will tell you on the way to my appointment." She nodded and then said "Alright lets get you there." Morgan picked me up and said "Hotch, I will be right back." I saw Hotch nod and I smiled at him and said "I will be back after my appointment Hotch." He just nodded and then Morgan was following Strauss out of the office.

Once we got to Strauss's car she opened the passenger side door and Morgan gently placed me onto the seat. Morgan leaned down and looked at me and said "Call me when you guys are back in the parking garage. I will come down and get you." I smiled and nodded at him and he shut the door and walked back into the building. I started to laugh when Erin pulled out and she laughed too. She looked over at me and said "I take it that you have yet to tell them that you are now related to me? They looked shocked about seeing me come in to you." I laughed even harder and said "Well you have had it out for Hotch's team and apparently they have yet to believe you when you told us that you would lay off of us. Thanks for doing this for me Erin."

She smiled at me and said "What is family for sweetheart? I take it you have not told anyone besides your dad and me why you have to go to the Doctor's today. By the way just to let you know I had the hospital wipe out any information as to why you were there besides for your back. I know how Aaron Hotchner can be and if he is worried he will do whatever it is that he has to, to find out what is wrong." I smiled at her gratefully and said "Thanks Erin. You have been more of a mom to me in the last two months than my real mother has. Have you talked to the Director about getting the fratinization rule lifted?" Erin laughed and then smirked at me and said "I talked to him this morning. He had no problem with it as long as it does not affect the working relationship. Have you decided yet when you are going to tell the baby's father?" I shook my head and said "No, I have not and I am not sure I want too. I love him Erin but I do not know how he feels. By the way did you see the roses on my desk? Can you or dad try to find out who they are from please? The card was signed With Love, Your Secret Admirer. I just want to make sure I do not have some crazy person after me."

Erin nodded and said "I will see what I can find out. When we get back to the office slip me the card." I smiled and said "I can do that. You are going to come back into the room with me right?" I saw Erin grin as she said "I would not miss it for the world. Your dad is meeting us there also. Then we are going to stop and get you a late lunch because knowing you, you have been in pain and have not ate." I shrugged my shoulders and said "I was afraid I would get sick again. One of the Agents walked by me this morning with a cup of coffee and I ran to the bathroom. After getting sick I went to wash my hands and splash cold water on my face and I got dizzy and lost my balance and fell. Hence the hurt ankle. I think I was in the bathroom for over an hour and then Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, JJ, and Garcia all helped me get out."

I looked over and saw Erin shaking with laughter. Once she got in under control she said "Em you have the worse luck sometimes. Alright lets go in here and see what the Doctor has to say about my grandchild." I laughed and the opened up the car door to get out and she said "No you stay there. I am going to go see if I can get a Nurse to come out and help you." I nodded and sat back in the seat as she rushed out of the car and into the Doctor's office. She came back out a couple minutes later with two Nurses in tow. Erin opened up the car door and helped me to stand up and then a Nurse got on each side of me and helped me into the Doctor's office. Thankfully nobody else was in there so the Nurse's took me straight back.

Erin sat in the corner while one of the Nurses took my blood pressure, temperature, and pulse. Once the Nurse was done she then took off my shoe and said "The Doctor will be in here shortly." I nodded and so did Erin and the Nurse left the room. I leaned back on the exam table and muttered "I hate Doctor's." Erin laughed and said "Sweetie that is because you always have to see one." I glared at her and she laughed even harder. The door opened and my Dad walked in. When he saw Erin laughing and me glaring he said "What happened Pumpkin?" I glared at him and then back at Erin as she said "She got sick today at work when one of the Agents walked by her with a cup of coffee. Then after she splashed water on her face and washed her hands she got dizzy and fell. She was in the bathroom she said for about an hour before they got her out of there." I saw my dad's lips quivering and I groaned. I knew I was never going to live this down.

Thankfully right then the Doctor walked in. She walked over to me and said "Hello, Emily it's been a while since I have seen you. I got the test results that the hospital ran last night and you are indeed pregnant. I will go ahead and do another Ultra Sound on you even though they did one on you last night. How are you feeling other than that?" I smiled at her and said "Hey Dr. Wynn. Well I was feeling better until someone decided to walk by me with coffee at work. I then got sick and after I finished washing my hands and splashing my face I got dizzy and fell. Now I have a hurt ankle as well as the bruised back." She nodded and said "I will take a look at your ankle and see if I think it is broken. I do not want to do an X-Ray on it since you had an X-Ray last night on your back. Your blood pressure seems to be up a tad so I want you to monitor it closely. With you being older I will keep a closer eye on you plus I want to keep a closer eye on you because of your past history. Have you started the pre natal vitamins that the ER Doctor prescribed you last night?"

I nodded at her and she said "Good. I also agree with what the Doctor said about the iron supplements. We need to get your iron levels up because if they keep dropping it could mean a blood transfusion. Now does this hurt when I press on it?" I grimaced and nodded and she rotated my foot and asked if the pain was unbearable. When I shook my head she said "You just sprained your ankle. Make sure to ice it even if you are at work. You can go to work but I want you on crutches. Also I am going to wrap it and then put it in a orthopedic boot. This way your ankle will be supported. Now I am going to have the Nurse bring in the Ultra Sound Machine and we will see how the lil munchkin is doing." I grinned and nodded. I looked over to see my Dad and Erin also grinning.

A minute later the Nurse wheeled in the machine and helped Dr. Wynn set it up. My dad and Erin both came over to stand beside me and each grabbed one of my hands. Finally Dr. Wynn put the gel on me and thankfully it was not cold like the gel the Doctor at the hospital put on me last night was. She then started doing the Ultra Sound and took measurements and then turned the sound up and said "Can you hear that?" Dad, Erin, and I all nodded and Dr. Wynn said "That is the baby's heartbeat. The lil munchkin is doing good Emily. Now try to stay calm and do not over work yourself to much. Also avoid any stress that you can. I know that with your work it can be hard but you need to avoid it when you can. I want to see you back here in two weeks." I smiled and said "I can do that. Thanks Dr. Wynn." She smiled and said "You're welcome Emily and call me if you have any questions. You have all of my numbers. Plus I think we need to get together soon for some shopping." I nodded and laughed.

Dr. Wynn looked at my dad and said "Make sure she uses the crutches. Thankfully I have a couple pair here and the Nurse will have them out at the reception desk when you go to make your appointment. By the way here is three pictures of the baby. I figured you would want one Emily and I know that Erin and your dad would want one." I nodded and hugged her and then my dad lifted me into his arms and walked out to the reception desk. After making an appointment for two weeks Dad carried me outside while Erin carried the crutches and the pictures. After Dad sat me in the car he said "Erin I am going to follow you guys back to your office and get her inside. Then you and I are going to go out and celebrate. Pumpkin I expect for you to be ready tomorrow night at seven. Erin and I are taking you out for dinner." I smiled and said "Yes, daddy." Erin put the crutches in the back seat and then got into the car and started back towards the FBI building. Dad pulled out behind us and followed us all the way. He parked next to Erin and got out of his car and came over and lifted me out of Erin's car.

Erin once again got the crutches and carried them inside. When we were in the elevator I said "Not a word about the baby please. I will tell them when I think the time is right." Dad looked at Erin and then they both looked at me and nodded. When we got to the floor we needed Dad walked out first with Erin following us. Everyone was still at the office even though it was a little after five. I heard Garcia exclaim "Oh my God are you okay Emily? Why are you not walking?" Dad laughed and said "I told her she was not allowed to walk. Actually she should not even be driving but I know that she is not going to listen to me." I laughed and said "You are damn straight Daddy."

Hotch cleared his throat and said "I will make sure she gets home, Sir." My dad nodded and said "Thank you Aaron I would appreciate it. And I thought I told you to call me Andrew?" I laughed at that and Hotch cleared his throat as he looked at Erin Strauss and said "Ma'am." Erin looked at me and wiggled her eye brows and said "Aaron technically it is after five so please call me Erin. Or you can call me Mrs. Prentiss." I lost it then because everyone's mouth dropped open including Dave's. I looked at my dad and said "You two go and I will see you tomorrow night. I love you Daddy and bye Erin." She smiled and then kissed my forehead just like my dad did and then they both left.

I looked up from where I was sitting and saw everyone looking at me. I sighed and said "Why are you looking at me like that for?" Hotch scowled and said "Erin Strauss is your Step Mom? When in the hell did that happen?" I laughed and said "Hotch she told you two months ago that she would lay off of our team. Did you think she was lying?" When he nodded his head I sighed and shook my head and said "My dad pointed out to her why our team is as good as it is. He also informed her that he really does like you and by the way did you not think to tell me that you meet with my dad along with Dave and go do something a couple times a month? As for them being married they got married the day after Erin told you that the team was safe. Oh yeah just so you guys know. You can now date a co-worker. Erin talked to the Director and they lifted the no fratnerzation rule." Everyone looked me shocked but I wasn't about to say why I wanted or needed the rule lifted.

(HPOV)

I stared at Prentiss in shock after I heard everything she had to say. At least now after she finds out that I am her Secret Admirer and she finds out that I love her there is nothing to stand in the way of us getting together. I raised an eye brow at Prentiss and said "So what did the Doctor say? And while we are on the topics of Doctor's why did you have to stay at the hospital all night last night and why did you not call any of us to let us know?" She looked at me and then down at her desk and said "I didn't want to bug any of you. We had just gotten back from a grueling case. As for what the Doctor had to say today she said everything looks good and my ankle is sprained. Umm also I have high blood pressure right now so the Doctor wants to keep a close eye on me." That is all she said and I felt like she was holding something back but instead of saying anything I just nodded.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six so I said "Alright lets pack it in and head home. Prentiss I see that you are supposed to be on crutches so I will take you home and pick you up in the morning." She looked up at me and nodded. Everyone got there stuff but I picked up Prentiss and said "Dave can you grab her crutches? I can see that she is a little drugged up so I do not want her falling." Dave chuckled at that and said "I will get the crutches and the flowers." I nodded at him and headed out of the bull pen and to the elevators. Morgan held the door open and Reid was holding the elevator open. We all got on and headed to the parking garage.

Dave placed the crutches and the flowers in the back and helped me get Emily situated. He looked at me and said "Aaron are we still on for tonight? I know that you wanted to finish that project." I nodded and said "Yes, that would be perfect please. After I drop Emily off at home I have to go and pick Jack up from Jessica's. I know tomorrow Jess is dropping Jack off around four because of an appointment." Dave nodded and said "I will see you later then." Hotch shut the car door and went over and got in on his side.

Once I was driving Prentiss said "Can I see Jack for a little bit tomorrow Hotch when he comes into the office? I have not seen him in a couple weeks." I looked at her and smiled real quick before looking back towards the road and said "Of course you can Emily. He has been asking about you for a while. Can I ask you a personal question?" I saw Emily nod and I said "Do you regret what we did after the night out with the team we had last month?" I saw her mouth drop open and then she said "I could never regret it Aaron." I nodded and then dropped the subject. In my head I was doing a little happy dance because I knew then that she had to have felt something for me. When we got to her apartment I helped her in and once she was sitting on the couch I went back out to my car for her crutches and the flowers. Once I had the crutches by her and the flowers where she wanted them I said "Do you need anything else?" She shook her head no and said "No, and thank you for everything Aaron. I will see you tomorrow." I nodded and kissed her forehead without thinking about it and left.

**A/N: Yes I know Strauss is OOC but I wanted to make her be nice for once. So I hope you enjoy this story chapter and the following chapters…**


	4. Flowers, Candy, Conversation

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Dr. Wynn. Well kind of!!! Lol…_

Flowers, Candy, and Coversation.

(HPOV)

I dropped Jack off at Jessica's and then decided to stop and get a coffee for Emily and I. After stopping at Starbucks I called Emily and when she answered I said "I am about five minutes out." I heard her sigh as she said "Okay I am ready. I just got to get my crutches." I had to laugh as she said crutches because of the way she said it, it sounded like a bad word. I hung up with her after saying "Alright I will see you here in a few minutes."

I had already decided what I was going to do today to show her how much I love her. I am going to order another dozen of roses and also order some candy to have delivered. I smiled as I thought about this because I know how she loves her chocolate. After talking to Dave last night I came up with a game plan on what I wanted to do for her and what I wanted to get for her. I could not wait to see the look on her face when she saw the box of Chocolates. Dave was picking them up for me and putting them on her desk for me before anyone got to the office.

When I got to Emily's I left the car running because I saw her waiting in the lobby of her apartment building. I got out of the car and quickly walked over and helped her down the step to get to the sidewalk as the doorman held the door for her. I grabbed her go bag from the doorman and then helped her to my car. Once I had her seated I put her crutches in the backseat along with her go bag and then got in the car and drove towards work.

I looked over at Emily and I saw that she was covering her mouth. I said "Prentiss are you alright?" She shook her head no and then whispered "Can you pull over please? I am going to be sick." I quickly put my four way blinkers on and got over into the Emergency lane and stopped. I barely had the car stopped before she was opening up the door and leaning out and getting sick. Once she was done I said "Are you okay now?" She looked at me and nodded and I pulled back into traffic. I sped towards the office because I could see that she was feeling sick again. I noticed then that she had not touched the coffee I got for her. I said "Prentiss don't you want your coffee?" I saw her pale and then she was saying "Thank you Hotch if you could carry it in for me and put it at my desk along with my go bag I would appreciate it. I need to go to the bathroom again." I nodded at her and then helped her out of the car and got her crutches out and gave them to her.

She started towards the elevators in the parking garage and I walked behind her ready to help her if she needed it. Once we were in the elevator she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. I looked over at her concerned because she still looked pale. When we got to the floor that the BAU was on I said "I will put the coffee on your desk and your go bag under it. If you are not in the Bull pen within ten minutes I am sending someone to check on you." She nodded at me and headed towards the bathroom. Once she was out of my line of sight I took out my cell phone out and dialed the florist. Once someone answered I said "I would like to place an order for a dozen pink roses. I would like the card to read: **I thought about you last night and worried about you. Just know I am always here for you. I love you Emily.** I then want it signed With Love, Your Secret Admirer. It needs to be sent to Agent Emily Prentiss in the FBI building at Quantico. Thank you." Once the woman read it back to me I hung up. After hanging up I went into the bull pen and put the coffee on Emily's desk and her go bag beside it. I looked at my watch and saw that it had been seven minutes.

Dave walked out of his office and smiled at me. He walked over towards me and said "Where is Emily?" I looked at my watch and saw that she had one minute to get back in here before I sent someone to check on her and I said "She had to go to the bathroom. I had to pull over on the way here because she got sick. I need to send someone to check on her." Dave nodded and said "I will go and check on her. JJ and Garcia are out on a coffee run and Reid and Morgan are not here yet. By the way are the chocolates okay? I also had the woman write on the card for me so that Emily would not know who they were from." I nodded at him and smiled and then he walked off to go check on Emily.

(EPOV)

I looked at the watch I remembered to wear today and saw that it had been ten minutes and I knew that Hotch would indeed send someone to check on me. No sooner did I think that then there was a knock on the door and I heard Dave say "Emily are you alright hon? Is anyone in there with you?" I moaned and continued to throw up. I heard the door push open and then Dave was saying "Emily?" I could not even answer him because I was to busy making sure I got sick in the toilet and not all over me.

I heard running feet and then the stall door opened that I was in. Dave knelt down behind me and grabbed my hair and said "Emily have you been getting sick the whole time you have been in here?" I nodded weakly and continued to get sick. He sighed and said "Do you have the flu?" I shook my head and muttered "The damn coffee Hotch got me made me sick." Finally I was able to lift my head up and I saw Dave looking at me strange.

He said "Did you just say the coffee that Hotch got you made you sick?" I nodded and then hid my face. Dave gasped and said "Emily are you pregnant?" I looked into his eyes and slowly nodded. Dave pulled me into his arms and said "When did you find out?" I sighed and said "I found out two days ago but had an Ultra Sound done yesterday which is what my Doctor appointment was for. You are not to tell anyone Dave! You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone. Erin knows as does my dad but nobody else does. I know that I will have to tell everyone but I just need some time to get use to this idea and to make sure that everything is okay with the baby. Please Dave promise me you will not tell anyone." I heard Dave sigh and then he finally nodded. I kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you Dave."

Dave hugged me and said "You are welcome honey. If you need anything you let me know." I nodded at him and then said "What am I going to do Dave? I told Hotch to put the coffee on my desk. I can not stomach the smell of it right now." He laughed and said "I will swipe it off of your desk when we get back to the bull pen. Now lets go before Aaron sends out more people to search for you." I laughed and nodded and followed him out. Once we were outside the bathroom he got behind me and made sure that I did not fall backwards. He opened up the door to the bull pen and then followed me in.

When we got to my desk he picked up the coffee and started drinking it. I laughed as I saw Hotch eyeing him and Dave said "What, I was thirsty after all the hard work I just did. I figured Emily could do without the coffee because she was getting sick when I went to check on her. She does need something light though for her stomach." I saw Hotch raise his eyebrow again and I quickly said "I ate something that didn't agree with me last night which is why I am sick this morning. Go ahead and drink the coffee Dave. Maybe later if I start to feel better I will drink some." Hotch nodded and said "That is a good idea Prentiss." I smiled at Hotch and then Dave and saw Dave looking at me with twinkling eyes.

I looked down at my desk and saw a big box of chocolates on it. I saw the card on it so I opened it up and read the card. I blushed as I read it. Dave saw my reaction and said "Emily who is the candy from?" I shook my head at him said "I apparently have a secret admirer." I heard Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Garcia all exclaim as Hotch said "Well what does the card say?" I sighed knowing they would not leave it alone so I said "The card reads: **You brighten my day every time I see you. Your smile lights up the darkness and your kindness makes me smile. I love you Emily." **Once again everyone awed and I blushed even more. I wanted to know who was sending these things to me.

No sooner did I think that, that I saw a delivery person walk in with roses. The delivery person made a beeline for me and said "Are one of you Agent Prentiss?" I raised my hand and he gave me the flowers and said "Have a nice day ma'am." I nodded and said "Thank you." The guy walked off and I wondered how he knew which desk was mine. But then I thought maybe it was the same guy who delivered the flowers that I got yesterday. I sat the roses down on the desk and took the card out and read it. I smiled as I read it. Dave took the card from me and read it out loud "**I thought about you last night and worried about you. Just know I am always here for you. I love you Emily. And it is signed With Love, Your Secret Admirer.**" I blushed again and sat down at my desk.

Everyone went to their own desk except Hotch and Dave who stayed to talk with me. JJ headed to her office and Garcia headed to her bunker. Dave looked at me and said "Emily heads up here comes your step mom." I glanced up and sure enough here she came. When she got to my desk she looked down and said "How are you doing today sweetheart?" I looked at her and said "I got sick a couple times already today." She nodded and started to say something but before she could Morgan walked by with coffee and I started to feel sick again. I looked at Dave who scowled and before I could get up he pushed my trashcan over to me and pushed my head down. Then I was getting sick in the trash can. Once I was sure I was done getting sick I sat back up slowly. I saw Erin look at Dave in surprise and then I saw Hotch, Morgan and Reid all looking at me. I looked up at Dave and Erin with a desperate look on my face and Dave said "You guys stop staring at her. She has already told Hotch she ate something that did not agree with her last night." I let a sigh of relief out that he had said it for me. I heard Erin chuckle as she said "David why don't we take Emily into your office for a few minutes?" I looked at her in shock and Dave said "You know what I think that, that is a good idea." The next thing I know I am being handed my crutches and Dave and Erin are both helping me stand up.

Once they made sure I was steady on my feet Dave said "Hotch if you need Emily or I you know will we where be at." I saw Hotch nod and then I started towards Dave's office with Erin and Dave both behind me. I looked back to see Hotch staring at me with something in his eyes that I could not read. Once I was in Dave's office and Erin and Dave were in Dave shut the door before helping me over to the couch to sit down.

(DPOV)

I looked at Erin and said "I saw the look you gave me out there. Yes, I know that she is pregnant. Hotch sent me to check on her when she had not returned from the bathroom after the ten minute time limit he gave her. When I got in there she was still throwing up and I asked her if she had the flu. She told me no and that it was the coffee that Hotch got her that had made her sick. I put two and two together and I figured out that she was pregnant." Erin laughed and looked at Emily and said "Sweetie are you sure you are alright to be here?" I saw Emily grimace and she said "Yes Momma Strauss I am okay to be here. I just wish there was a way to keep the coffee smell away from me. I know I need to tell the team and especially Hotch but I want to find the perfect way to do it and plus I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

I saw Erin nodding so I nodded too. I could understand where Emily was coming from especially since she told me of her past history. I looked down at her now and said "Okay Emily we can give you time. I am going to get you some crackers and something to drink to help you with your stomach. When we are out on cases I want you with me in the field so I can keep an eye on you. This way it will also keep the others from suspecting to soon. Am I right in that you are pregnant by the man I know that you are in love with?" She nodded at me and said "Dave I really do love him but I am not even sure how he feels about me. Sometimes I catch him looking at me with something in his eyes but then it goes away when he sees me looking at him." I nodded at her because I have seen the same thing. However I also knew how much he loves her.

I looked at Erin and said "We need to keep crackers and some kind of soda in the break room where nobody will find it. This way it is easy for us to get too if she gets sick here at work." She nodded and said "I agree. I actually have some ginger ale and crackers in my office. I brought them in case she would need them. I will also have the plane stocked with them." I grinned at her and said "I like that idea. I did not think about that." She laughed and said "I have been pregnant before so I know what it is like." I nodded at her and said "Okay Emily are you ready to go back to the bull pen?" Emily looked at me but before she could answer JJ knocked on the door and stuck her head in and said "We have a case. Be in the Conference room in five minutes." I nodded and she left. I looked at Erin and said "I will keep her close to me. I will make sure that our rooms are next to each other." Erin nodded at me and said "Thank you Dave. She may not be my blood daughter but I love her like she is. Now Emily sweetheart you listen to Dave and do as he says. Okay?" Emily nodded at her and I helped her off of the couch. I saw her putting pressure on her foot and said "Does it hurt when you do that?" She shook her head and said "As long as I have the crutches for support I can walk on it. It hurts more when I hop because it jars my ankle." I nodded at her and guided her out of my office and into the conference room.

Once I saw that everyone had coffee I groaned. I decided I would deal with that in my way. I walked around picking everyone's coffee cups up and then poured them down the sink. I heard JJ say "Rossi what in the hell are you doing?" I looked at her and said "Coffee all the time is not good for you. And right now I do not think we should be drinking it in front of Emily who is sick." JJ groaned as did everyone else but Hotch backed me up and said "You guys can live without it until we get to the plane. Now JJ tell us about this case." I sat down beside Emily who gave me a thankful smile and I winked at her.

(JJPOV)

I knew this case was going to be a hard one on everyone because it involved children. I looked around and then put a picture up on the T.V. screen and said "This is Andrea Baker and she went missing two days ago in Michigan. She is twelve years old." I then flipped to another set of pictures and said "These are Mary White, Whitney Brown, Britney Roberts, and Anna Sherman. They were all missing and for about two weeks and then their bodies were found dumped. The same MO each time." I looked around and saw that everyone had their game faces on. Hotch stood up and said "Wheels up in twenty minutes. We will debrief more on the plane." With that he walked out of the conference room. I knew he was going to end up calling Jack.

I saw Dave and Emily whispering and I wondered what they were talking about. I then saw Dave take Emily's hand and lean down and kiss her on the head. I stood there shocked. At that moment Dave looked up and saw me looking at him and he raised his eyebrow. I shook my head and quickly followed the rest of the team out of the Conference room.

(EPOV)

After Dave kissed my head and looked up I took my cell phone out. I had to call Erin and ask her to take my flowers home for me. Dave stayed sitting beside me and when Erin answered I said "Hey Momma Erin can you take the flowers and chocolate home to yours and Dads house until I get back?" I listened as she talked and then answered her question with "This case is going to be hard on me especially with just finding out what I did. There is a girl missing and has been for two days now. There were four others that had went missing and they were found dead after two weeks." I listened as Erin said "Sweetie are you sure you should go on this case?" I took a deep breath and said "I have too Momma. I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't." I heard her sigh and then she said "Okay sweetie but call me every day. I will let your dad know. Also if you need anything call me right away. Or have Dave call me. Just be careful sweetie." I smiled and said "I will be and Dave will make sure I am." Then I hung up.

I looked at Dave and said "We had better get to the plane." He nodded and helped me up and then guided me out of the Conference room. We stopped by his office first and he went in and picked up his go bag and then we headed to my desk. I looked down but my go bag was not there so I looked back up at Dave and said "My go bag has disappeared." He looked down also and then smiled. I looked at him quizzically and he said "I bet Hotch grabbed it. Come on honey lets get you to the plane." I nodded and started out of the bull pen with Dave right behind me. When we got to the plane Dave helped me up the steps and then he sat me down away from everyone. He put his go bag on the seat across from me. Hotch looked up and said "Aren't you two going to sit back here with us?" I looked at Dave and he said "I am going to come back there but I think Emily needs to stay where I sat her. If anyone is drinking coffee I do not want her to have to see it or smell it." I saw Hotch nod and he looked at me and smiled and said "Prentiss I have your go bag. And I passed Strauss on the way out here to the plane and she said that she will take your flowers and candy home with her." I nodded and sat back and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

**A/N : Okay I may end up making Emily almost 3 months pregnant when V-Day comes around because I want the team to find out before then. So if I do just go along with me. As of right now she is about 8 weeks pregnant or so. So I may have her weeks go by faster or I just may have it to where different team members find out she is pregnant or suspect that she is pregnant at different times. So if I act like she is indeed 12 weeks pregnant in about 4-6 chapters from now don't freak out. LOL. I do know where I want this story to go to though. So I hope you are enjoying it. Also thank you to those who have left reviews on this story and to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. It is really appreciated.**


	5. Flight, Talking to Families and Sickness

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. If I do not have the profiling right on this please forgive me. I am going to try to do my best though. It is not easy writing when your sick but my muse wants this chapter written so here it is. I hope that you enjoy it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal minds. I do however own the case in this chapter and Dr. Wynn. Well I kinda own Dr. Wynn. LOL._

Flight, Sickness, and Talking to Families

(EPOV)

Once the plane was up in the air Dave got out of his seat before the debriefing started and came over to check on me.

"Are you doing okay Emily?" Dave asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. I did not want to have to tell him that I was feeling sick again. After he got the answer he wanted he looked at me for a minute longer and then went back to his seat near the others. I was glad that I was away from the coffee smell even though I could still smell it but thankfully it was not as strong.

"Okay lets go over what we know so far." Hotch said.

I opened up the file I had and begun to read it. When I got to the point where it said exactly what had been done to the girls I could no longer hold the nauseas feeling off. I stood up quickly and bolted back towards the bathroom.

"Emily are you alright?" I heard Dave ask.

I could not stop to answer because if I did I would not make it to the bathroom. Once I was in there I slammed the door shut and sunk to my knees on the floor in front of the toilet and started getting sick. I heard the bathroom door open and then someone was holding my hair back. I really did not care who it was at this point. All I cared about was being able to stop getting sick. After I was finally finished I flushed the toilet and took a couple deep breaths.

"Are you okay to stand up now?" Dave asked.

I should have known that it was him. I sighed in relief and nodded. Dave gave me his hand and helped me to stand up. Once I was on my feet I moved over to the sink and washed my hands. Dave held something out to me and I looked down to see that it was my toothbrush and tooth paste. I turned and smiled at him. He smiled back and patted me on the shoulder.

"Thank you Dave for this. I know that it is not in your job description." I said.

He laughed and said "It is alright Em. I would not have it any other way until you finally tell everyone else. I think you are going to need to tell them sooner or later. Aaron was looking at me suspiciously when I went through your go bag to get your toothbrush and tooth paste."

I nodded and said "I know I need to tell them and soon. As it is I am not going to be able to hide it for much longer. I am already gaining weight. Also I seem to get tired a whole lot more."

Dave nodded and said "Well until you tell them you have me. Are you ready to head back out? I think you need to lay down for a bit. You are pale and I can see that you are tired."

"I am ready to go out but Dave I can't sleep. We have to go over the file." I said.

He shook his head and said "We can go over the file and fill you in when we get there. For now you rest or I call your Dad. Strauss gave me his number."

I looked at him wide eyed and said "Fine, you win but wake me up before we land."

He smiled and nodded and then led me back. He walked me to where I was sitting and actually took my file from me. He then made me lay down and went and got the blanket out of my go bag. He came back over and covered me up.

"You lay there until I wake you. I mean it Em if you do not I will put in that call to your father." Dave said.

I just nodded and closed my eyes. I could already feel myself drifting off.

(HPOV)

I put a hold on the briefing as Prentiss ran to the bathroom. When I was getting ready to get up to go check on her Dave started rummaging around in her go bag. He got her toothbrush and tooth paste out and then stood up.

"I am going to go back and check on Em. I will be back in a few minutes." Dave said.

I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked at me and shook his head and then went back to the bathroom. I looked around to see that JJ, Morgan, and Reid were all looking back towards the bathroom with concerned gazes. My eyes met Morgan and I saw a question in his eyes. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders so that he would know I had no clue what was going on. After about five minutes Dave walked back out of the bathroom with Prentiss. I looked at her and saw that she was pale and I got even more concerned. Dave guided Prentiss back to where she was sitting. I watched in astonishment as he took her file folder from her and made her lay down. He then came back to where her Go Bag was and got her blanket out of it. He then went and covered her up and said something to low for me to hear. I saw Prentiss nod and then I watched again in astonishment as her eyes closed and she seemed to fall asleep that quickly. Dave came back and sat in his seat.

I looked at him and said "Is she alright Dave?"

Dave looked at me with something in his eyes that I could not decipher as he said "She will be alright Aaron. She just needs rest right now. Can we go over the debriefing and then debrief her when we get there?"

I nodded and said "Alright guys lets go over this but keep the volume down."

Everyone nodded and I said "Alright we know that the victims range between the ages of twelve to sixteen. We also know that he seems to have a certain type. All of the blonde hair and hazel eye colors. What else do we know?"

"They all go to the same school. All girls were involved in sports in some way but did not hang out with the same groups at school." Reid said.

I nodded and looked up as I heard a sound come from the front of the plane. I noticed that Dave had looked up too. Once I was certain Prentiss was still asleep I turned towards Morgan who had started to speak.

"All of the victims were beaten and raped. They were killed my strangulation after several days of torture." Derek said.

"All of the victims were taken after school and on the way home. So the Unsub knows their routes. He has probably watched them for a couple days." Dave said.

I nodded and said "We have about thirty minutes until we land. JJ and Reid I want you to go to the first victims house and talk to her parents. Morgan and Dave you go to the second victim's house and talk to her parents. I will take Prentiss with me and we will go the third victim's house and talk to her parents and we will also go to the newest victim's house."

Dave cleared his throat and said "Actually Aaron I would like to be paired with Emily please."

I looked at him and said "Any particular reason Dave?"

He looked down at the floor and said "I promised Strauss I would keep Emily close on this case. For reasons I can not share right now."

I looked at him surprised and said "Alright Dave but if whatever is wrong with Emily gets to be to much you need to tell me. For right now I will let you and her have privacy but if something happens you tell me."

Dave nodded and then got up out of his seat.

(DPOV)

I got up out of my seat and went to wake Emily. I hated that I had to wake her but she needed to get up. I knelt down on the floor beside her and put my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Emily you need to wake up. We will be landing in about twenty minutes."

She groaned but opened her eyes. She blinked her eyes a couple time and then started to sit up. I helped her and she smiled at me.

"Do you want to stay sitting here or come back and sit with the rest of the team for the rest of the plane ride? They are all done drinking coffee." Dave said.

She nodded and said "I would like to come sit with you guys. I feel a lot better after my rest."

Dave smiled and said "Good. You are paired with me and before we head to one of the victim's house we are stopping and getting you some crackers and ginger ale."

Emily nodded at me and then went to stand up. I helped her stand up and then I motioned for her to walk in front of me. I wanted to make sure that she was alright. She had taken about five steps when she swayed and started to fall backwards.

I heard JJ, Morgan, and Reid all shout "Emily!" at the same time.

I caught her in my arms and then carried her to the seat where I had been sitting. I sat her down by Aaron and then I sat across from her. I saw that her color was coming back and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay Em?" JJ asked.

Emily looked at me before she looked at JJ and nodded. I looked at Aaron noticing that he was looking really concerned about Emily and I made a mental note to talk to Emily about at least letting Aaron know. There was more than one reason why she should let him know but for now I would keep her secret. The captain came over the speaker telling us to buckle up. I saw Emily fumbling with shaking hands so I looked at Aaron who was looking at me and nodded in Emily's direction. I watched Aaron look at her and when he saw what I did he buckled Emily up and smiled at her. I watched as Emily blushed and I had to hide my smirk. These two would realalize soon that they were made for each other.

Once we landed I went to help Emily stand up but Aaron beat me to it. He grabbed her Go bag also and stopped by where her blanket was and grabbed it also before guiding her out. Once we were on solid ground I saw Emily go to take a step and falter. Aaron and I were both at her side in a minute. We both walked her to the car and I let Aaron help her into the passenger seat as I took the Drivers seat. Aaron even buckled her in and kissed her on the top of the head. I do not even think that he realalized he had done it.

Aaron shut her car door and then headed over to the SUV that Morgan was waiting at. He got in the drivers seat and Morgan got in the passenger seat. I saw Reid help JJ into their car and I smiled. I wonder if they even know that the little things they do for each other is because they are in love with one another.

I looked over at Emily and said "We are going to go get you some crackers and ginger ale and then we will go talk to the family. Then when we get back to the precinct I want you with your feet up while I go get you something to eat. Emily you hardly weigh anything and that can not be good for the baby."

She looked over at me and said "Alright Dave I will not fight you on this. I feel so tired but lets get this done."

I nodded and drove off. I was glad that she seemed to be listening to me. As we were driving I filled her in on what we talked about on the plane. I knew that I was not going to let her have the folder until the autoposy photos were taken out. She did not need to see that. I stopped at a convience store I saw and ran in and got a couple boxes of crackers along with a case of Ginger Ale. Once back in the car I handed Emily a pop and then opened up a box of crackers, then opened up a pack of crackers and then handed them to her. Once I saw her eating some and drinking the Ginger Ale I started back on the road.

"I will let you ask the questions when we get to the victim's house. Is that alright with you?" I asked.

She nodded at me and said "I can do that. If you think of anything that I don't feel free to jump in."

I nodded and pulled up into the driveway of the victim's home. Emily finished her drink and opened up her car door and got out. I followed suit and walked up to the house behind her. Emily rang the door bell and swayed a little on her feet. I put my hand on her back to steady her and kept it there until the door was answered. A woman answered the door and looked out at us.

"Hello, I am SSA Rossi and this is SSA Prentiss and we are with the FBI. We would like to ask you some questions." I said.

The woman opened up the screen door and took one look at Emily who was looking like she was about to pass out and pulled us into the house. She led Emily straight to the couch and sat her down. The woman smiled at Emily.

(EPOV)

I gasped in shock when the woman said "How far along are you sweetheart?"

I looked at Dave and saw that he looked to be in shock also.

I laughed a bit and said "How did you know?"

The woman smiled a bit and said "When I was pregnant with Whitney I was the same exact way. My husband was always fussing over me because I was constantly sick, dizzy, and also I would get light headed without the dizziness."

I looked at the woman and said "I just found out but I am about eight weeks along. The only one on my team to know is SSA Rossi and that is because I messed up with something I said. I can't seem to eat a whole lot."

Mrs. Brown nodded and said "It will pass and then you will start feeling better."

I smiled and said "Do you mind if I ask you some questions about Whitney, Mrs. Brown? I know that it is hard to talk about but anything you tell us may help us in some way."

She nodded and sat down beside me. Dave stayed standing up looking at me concerned. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile letting him know that I was alright.

"Did Whitney have a boyfriend or a boy that liked her?"

Mrs. Brown shook her head said "No, Whitney didn't have a boyfriend. She was always studying. I even tried to encourage her to get out more but she always said that she had to study hard. She was a straight A student. She was also in the choir and she played soccer. Those are the only times she would hang out with other people."

I nodded and said "So she was basically what you would call a loner? Focused on her schooling and she didn't go to any parties? Does she have a computer or a diary?"

Mrs. Brown nodded and said "She has a laptop and a diary. Would you like to take those with you and take a look at them? I know a couple days before she disappeared she seemed to be constantly looking over her shoulder. I asked her about it once but all she would say is that it was nothing."

I looked at Dave who said "Did she seem to be doing anything else that was out of the ordinary?"

Mrs. Brown shook her head and said "Not that I noticed. If you follow me I will take you to her room so that I can give you her diary and laptop. Agent Prentiss I will take Agent Rossi with me why don't you stay here seated."

I nodded and watched Dave follow Mrs. Brown. I felt another wave of nausea come over me and I fought it back. I didn't want to get sick here. About five minutes later Dave and Mrs. Brown came back out. Dave walked over to me and helped me stand up. I took one of my cards out and gave it to Mrs. Brown.

"My cell phone number is on that. If you remember anything or just need to talk feel free to call me." I said.

Mrs. Brown nodded and walked us to the door. Once we were outside Dave put his hand on my back and guided me to the SUV. He helped me in and made sure I was buckled in and the shut the door and went over and got in on the drivers side. He started the car and headed towards the precinct. I looked around and smiled. Dave saw me smiling and he laughed.

"Why are you smiling Emily?" Dave asked.

I laughed and said "Do you know I have never once been to Grand Rapids, Michigan. I hope that we solve this case and I can look around a bit."

Dave laughed and said "If we get the time I will show you. I did a book signing here a couple years ago. It is a nice city."

I nodded and looked out of the window. Within fifteen minutes we were at the police station. Dave grabbed my pack of crackers and one of the Ginger Ale's before he got out of the car. He then came over and helped me out. We walked into the precinct and back to where we could see the team. As soon as we got into the room that was going to be our base Dave pushed me down into a chair and grabbed another one and lifted my feet up and put them on the chair. I looked around because I noticed that everyone had gotten quiet. I saw everyone looking at Dave and me in surprise.

"Reid can you see if you can find a blood pressure cuff and check Emily's blood pressure for me please?" Dave asked.

I gasped because I did not know he was going to ask that. Dave just looked at me as I glared at him. He then took his cell phone out and looked pointedly at me. I finally nodded and gave in.

"Why does Emily's blood pressure need to be checked?" Spencer asked when he came back into the room we were in with a blood pressure cuff.

"She keeps getting dizzy and has about fallen over twice now. Her Doctor told her she needed to keep an eye on her blood pressure." Dave said.

I heard everyone gasp and then Spencer was putting the cuff on my arm. Hotch stood up and walked over to where I was sitting and stood next to Dave looking at me with concern.

Once Reid was done he gasped and said "Emily your blood pressure is 162/106. That is way to high. You need to go and get checked out."

I looked at Dave in panic and before I stopped to think what I was saying I said "Dave you have to take me. We have to make sure she is okay."

I saw everyone look at me strange and then I thought about what I said. I closed my eyes and groaned. I opened them back up to see Dave looking at me and then he nodded. I knew that he had come to a conclusion and that I probably was not going to like it.

"Alright Em I will take you but Aaron is coming with us." Dave said.

I looked at him in surprise and when I saw what was in his eyes I knew that he knew. I groaned again and then sighed in resignation. I nodded but before I could stand up Hotch had me in his arms. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open and then I looked at Dave who had twinkling eyes.

"You do not need to be walking Prentiss. Now let Dave and I take you to the hospital. Morgan, JJ, and Reid you guys keep going over the victimology. When we get back we will talk about what we all found out at each victim's house." Hotch said.

Everyone nodded and then Dave was leading the way with Hotch carrying me. When we got to the car Hotch sat me in back and climbed in beside me while Dave got in the drivers seat. Dave started the car and headed to the nearest hospital. By this time I was seeing stars with my eyes closed. I knew that could not be. When we got to the hospital Dave pulled up in front of the doors and got out and came around and helped Hotch get me out. I could feel the darkness coming but I tried to hold it off.

The last thing I remember is Dave's voice yelling for help when I started to fall.

"I need a Doctor. Her blood pressure is sky high and she is pregnant." Dave said.


	6. Unexpected News

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own the case and Dr. Wynn. Well I kind of own Dr. Wynn. LOL._

Unexpected News

(HPOV)

"I need a Doctor. Her blood pressure is sky high and she is pregnant." Dave said.

My mouth dropped open and I looked at Dave in surprise. I saw his eyes widen as he just realalized what he had said. The Nurse who he had told this too took off running and within seconds the Nurse was running back out with a Doctor in tow.

"Bring her right this way. How far along is she?" the Doctor said.

Dave hurriedly followed the Doctor and I followed Dave. Once Dave had Prentiss laying on the hospital bed he stepped back to let the Doctor look her over.

"What is her name?" the Doctor said.

"Her name is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. She is with the FBI." I said gruffly.

The Doctor nodded and continued checking her over. Dave put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. I could not believe he would keep this from me. I think that Dave saw what was in my eyes because he sighed.

"Aaron she was going to tell you soon. She wanted to make sure that the baby was alright first. I figured out what was wrong that day I went to check on her in the bathroom. I had asked her if she had the flu and she shook her head and said no that the coffee had made her sick. It took me a minute but I figured it out. When I confronted her with it she told me. You do realalize that you are the father right?" Dave said.

I felt my mouth drop and my eyes widen. I looked from Dave to Prentiss as comprehension dawned on me. I was indeed the father. I remembered then that the other night I had asked her if she regretted what we did and she looked at me and smiled and said I could never regret it. I closed my eyes and thought back to all the looks that she had given me. I realalized then what I was to blind to see before now. She loves me just like I love her. I almost jumped for joy.

"You know Dave I was going to wait until Valentines Day to tell her that I am her Secret Admirer but I think I should tell her today. So that nobody but us three know I will continue with what I was doing. I need her to understand that I really do love her. Can you run to the gift shop and see if they have any roses?" I said.

Dave nodded and stepped out of the room. I kept an eye glued to Emily as the Doctor and Nurse was working on her. I saw the Nurse get a needle and I started to get scared that something was seriously wrong with Emily.

The Doctor looked at me and said "We are putting her on an I.V. She is dehydrated badly and needs the fluids. Has she been getting sick a lot?" the Doctor asked.

I thought back to how much she has got sick today and said "She has been sick most of today. She has also been dizzy and light headed. Is she going to be alright?"

The Doctor nodded and said "Some women have morning sickness all day and she seems to be one of the unlucky ones. Once we get the I.V. into her she should be just fine. Just make sure that has crackers and something like sprite or Ginger Ale with her at all times. Those will serve to help settle her stomach. Also I would advise that you make sure she eats several small meals a day. Her blood pressure is up but I gave her a shot through the I.V. that will help to bring it down. The medicine that was given to her is pregnancy safe. I think what caused her blood pressure to spike is that she has not been able to keep anything down and she needs to drink lots of fluids. When I discharge her later I will write a prescription for the blood pressure pill. Just give it to her when she needs it. Do any of you know how to check her blood pressure?"

I looked at the doctor relieved and said "Yes, one of our team mates knows how too. That is how we knew that her blood pressure was high. Is the baby alright?"

"Yes, is my baby alright?" Emily said before the Doctor could answer me.

I walked over to the bed and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. She stared up at me in shock but before she could say anything Dave walked back in with the roses I had requested. He brought them over to me and I took them from him and looked back down at Emily with a smile and all the love I felt in my eyes.

"These are for you. I figured just because we were on a case it did not mean that I still could not supply you with roses or anything else I want too. I love you Emily and as the notes say that I have had written for you I can not stop thinking about you. I was the one sending you the gifts. I was going to tell you on Valentine's Day but I could not wait another day. I will still continue to send them to you as a Secret Admirer so that the team does not find out until then unless they guess before hand. I love you Emily Prentiss and I have for a long time now. Ever since before the night we spent together." I said.

I saw that Emily had a big smile on her face as she looked at me. She had tears in her eyes which I gently wiped away as I gave her another kiss.

"I love you too Aaron and I have for what seems like years now. We are going to have a baby." Emily said.

I smiled big at her and then I heard clapping. I turned around to see Dave, the Doctor, and several Nurses looking at us. I saw Emily blush and I laughed. The Doctor stepped forward again to check her blood pressure but I kept a hold of her hand.

"Her blood pressure is almost back to normal. I would say that is the best medicine that anyone or anything could have given or done for her. Now if you like I could perform an Ultra Sound to check on the baby for you both so that you know the little one is alright." the Doctor stated.

Emily, Dave, and I all said "Yes!" at the same time.

The Doctor chuckled and walked out of the curtained room with the Nurse in tow to go get the Ultra Sound machine. I smiled down at Emily and she smiled up at me. My heart was complete with all the love that I felt for her. I knew that Jack would be happy because he is always asking to see his Miss Em'ly. He already loves her so I knew that he would love the baby too. A few minutes later the Doctor walked back in with the Ultra Sound machine and set it up on the other side of Emily. Dave walked up and stood behind Emily as I stood beside her holding her hands.

"This may be cold Agent Prentiss" the Doctor said.

Emily nodded at him and I watched as he pushed Emily's shirt up a little and her pants down a bit. The Doctor then put the gel on her stomach and then put the wand on her stomach and started looking. After a minute I heard the heart beat of our baby and tears gathered in my eyes. I do not think I ever heard such a beautiful sound. I was not at hardly any of Hailey's doctor's appointments when she was pregnant and I vowed that I would be there for Emily. I watched as the Doctor pointed out things to us. He frowned and looked hard at the screen. I knew that Emily saw this also because she squeezed my hand hard. Then the Doctor laughed and looked up at Emily and I.

"Do either of you have multiple births in your family?" he said.

I looked at Emily and then as she said "My mother was a multiple birth."

The Doctor nodded and said "Well you're not having only one baby but two. So make sure that you eat and keep your feet up a bit each day. Your I.V. bag is almost through and when its through we can discharge you. Just make sure that you eat and take it easy the rest of today."

Emily and I both nodded and the Doctor smiled. I looked at Dave and saw that he was in shock and I poked Emily in the arm and pointed to Dave. She looked at Dave and laughed and then grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Dave looked down at Emily and smiled. I knew that he was happy for us. Hell I was beyond happy.

"What are we telling the team?" I asked.

Emily looked at me and said "We just tell them that I am alright. If they press it then we tell them the truth."

I nodded at her and bent down and kissed her again. Emily, Dave, and I sat around talking for the next half hour. Finally a Nurse came in with discharge papers and took Emily's I.V. out and then we were on the way back to the precinct. I looked at the clock in the SUV and saw that it was almost 7:00.

"I am going to call JJ and tell her to have the team meet us back at the hotel." I said.

Dave nodded as did Emily so I pulled at my cell and made the call. Once I hung up with JJ I looked at Emily and smiled. My heart sped up as she smiled back at me.

(EPOV)

I could not have been any happier than I was at this moment. Aaron has told me that he loves me and I have told him that I love him. I also found out that the one dream I had indeed come true. All the secret admirer gifts I had gotten have been from him. My heart felt like it could burst.

"How are we going to act at work? I love you Aaron and I want to shout it to the world but I also think we need to get the team use to seeing us together a bit before we tell them that we are already in love and that we are expecting a child together." I said.

I looked over at Aaron who had a smile on his face. I looked up front and could see that Dave was also smiling.

"Well Emily I think that during this case you will be paired off between Aaron and me. I also think that if Aaron just every now and again gazes at you and you act like you don't see it will work well. Also every once in a while you gaze at him. Another thing you two could do is always touch in some way. Just little gestures like him touching your hand or your shoulder and you doing the same thing. If the team can not figure out that something is going on by the end of this case then we need to get a new team of profilers to work with us." Dave said.

I laughed at that and so did Aaron. I looked back over at Aaron to see him nodding. He also had a big smile on his face.

"Also Aaron and I are sharing a room this time and your room connects to mine Em. We can sneak Aaron over to your room at night and nobody will know. Just if you two do anything please keep it quiet. I do not need to hear it this time. Luckily I had JJ placed in another room rather than sharing with you because of you being sick this case." Dave added.

I blushed as he said the stuff about Aaron and me doing anything. Aaron just actually laughed and winked at me. I shook my head but chuckled also.

"Do not worry sweetheart we will figure it out. However I am worried about the coffee smell around you but yet I can not ban it from around you without arousing suspicion. Are you sure you do not want to tell the team that you are pregnant now? We do not have to tell them that I am the father yet if you do not want too." Aaron said.

I looked at him in shock. Why would he think I would not want anyone to know that he is the father of my baby?

"Why would you think I don't want anyone to know that you are the father of this baby Aaron? I am not ashamed of the fact that you are. Actually I am ecstatic that you are the father. I love you." I said.

Aaron looked relieved at this. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I am glad to know that sweetheart. I love you too. We will hold off on telling the team since that is what you want but we will have to be careful. I am ready to bust from all this happiness I feel. I am so happy that we are having a little one together. I have dreamed of it for a while but never thought that it would happen." Aaron said.

I smiled at him and then leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. Dave coughed and then laughed. I noticed that the car had stopped moving so I pulled away from Aaron but not before kissing him deeply one more time.

"Are you two love birds ready to act like nothing has happened between you two? I would like to pull into the hotel parking lot. We need to get Little Mama something to eat." Dave said.

I looked out of the car window and saw that we were parked in front of the hotel on the street. I laughed and blushed as Aaron just laughed.

"Yes, Dave go ahead and park. We do need to get Little Mama something to eat. Okay sweetheart get your game face on. It's time for the performance of the night." Aaron said.

I nodded and laughed. Dave just shook his head while he laughed. Dave parked the car and then him and Aaron both got out of the car and hurried over to the side that I was sitting in and helped me out of the car. Both Aaron and Dave wrapped their arms around my waist on each side and walked me into the hotel. Derek, Spencer, and JJ were already there and when they saw us walk in they rushed over to us.

"Are you alright Em?" JJ asked.

I nodded and said "I'm fine you guys. I will be fine. I just need to eat and try to stay as stress free as I can. I am also to put my feet up a couple hours during the day for right now. Please don't worry about me."

JJ looked at me curiously but I just smiled. Finally the talk turned to supper and we decided to eat in the hotel restruant When we got there I looked at the menu but could not decide what to get. I had Aaron sitting on one side of me and Dave on the other. They both leaned over and whispered at the same time "What are you getting to eat Emily?"

I laughed a little and everyone else looked at me with questioning eyes. I shook my head and they went back to looking at their menus.

"Well I want a steak with some fries but I also think that the mashed potatoes and gravy look good as does the corn and green beans as a side. I can't decide. They all sound so good to me." I whispered loud enough for only Dave and Aaron to hear me

I saw Aaron look over my head at Dave who I also saw nod. Both of them chuckled under their breaths.

"You get the steak and fries Em. I will get the mashed potatoes and gravy with a side of corn and Dave will get the green beans." Aaron said.

I looked at both of them and nodded. I smiled shyly and whispered "Thank you both."

The both nodded and patted me on the shoulder. I looked up to see everyone looking at us and I laughed again. Aaron and Dave also looked up and saw them looking at us and just laughed also.

"We are talking about something that Strauss said before we left." Dave said.

**A/N: Ok I am basically splitting this chapter into 2 chapters because if I did not then it would end up being even longer. In the next chapter will be what everyone thinks about Emily stealing Dave and Aaron's food. Also will be some of the case and profiling. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow.**


	7. Dinner and Sleeping Arrangements

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own the case and Dr. Wynn. Well I kind of own Dr. Wynn._

Dinner and Sleeping Arrangements

(HPOV)

The waitress came back and everyone ordered. I looked over at Emily and saw that she was indeed real tired. I leaned back in my seat and got Dave's attention while Emily was talking to JJ. Once he was looking at me I nodded at Emily and I saw Dave look at her. I knew the exact moment that he noticed exactly the same thing I had. He looked back at me and nodded.

"Emily after supper I will escort you up to your room and you will go to bed." Dave said.

I saw everyone look at Dave surprised that he was bossing Emily around. Emily turned towards Dave and then looked at me and she must have seen the same look in my eyes that Dave had in his because she just sighed and nodded. I looked down at the table to hide the smile that I knew was starting to cross my face.

"Actually I think after supper we all need to head to bed. We will meet back up at Seven tomorrow morning and really start going over everything we know and will work up a profile." I said.

Everyone nodded at that and I saw Dave grinning but trying to hide it. I knew that he would understand what I was saying even though I did not come out with the words. I would be slipping into Emily's room tonight to sleep. I smiled myself and lightly touched her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled and gave a slight nod of her head. I knew that she saw what was in my eyes. I also knew when she smiled at me that she liked the idea of me sleeping in the same room as her. I looked up and saw Dave wiggling his eyebrows at me and I laughed out loud.

Before anyone could ask why I was laughing our food came. I was surprised at how fast Emily started into hers. I saw everyone look at Emily shocked so I looked at Dave and nodded towards his food. Dave and I both started into our food also so that everyone else would quit looking at Emily who had stopped eating and lifted her head and was blushing because of everyone staring at her.

We ate in silence for a while and then I laughed out loud as Emily stole my spoon and then scooped up some of the mashed potatoes and gravy. Everyone look surprised and then also laughed as Emily turned around and stole some of the green beans that Dave had. Once everyone got over the surprise they continued to eat. Emily was done with her steak and fries before anyone else was done.

"Here Emily take the mashed potatoes and gravy and finish it." I said.

Everyone looked up at this but Emily did not even seem to realalize it or she did not care as she greedily grabbed them from me and started eating them. Every once in a while her spoon would come over to what I had and take some of the corn also. She did the same thing from what Dave ordered. Before long the mashed potatoes and gravy along with the corn that I ordered and the green beans that Dave had ordered were gone. Once she was done she sat back and put her hand on her stomach. I smiled at the picture that she made doing that.

After everyone was finished eating I looked around and saw everyone staring at Emily. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me and flashed a smile. I could not help but smile back at her.

"Okay lets go over what we know real quick. And then I think that it is time for everyone to go to their rooms and rest and relax before we are back at it tomorrow." I said.

"Well Dave and I found out that Whitney was a straight A student and unless it was during a rehearsal or during Soccer season she was pretty much a loaner. She was always studying her mom said. Dave was able to get her laptop and her diary and bring them with us. Also Mrs. Brown said that for a couple days before she went missing Whitney always seemed to be looking over her shoulder and when Mrs. Brown asked her about it Whitney said it was nothing." Emily said.

I nodded and said "Mrs. Sherman and Mrs. Baker said the same things. Anna Sherman was also a straight A student and kept to herself except when softball season started. Andrea Baker was also a straight A student and kept to herself. Both Mrs. Sherman and Mrs. Baker said that their daughters kept jumping at noises they heard and would always look over their shoulders too a few days before their disappearance. I think that I will have Garcia flown out here because we need their laptops checked and it will be easier if she is here to do it. JJ what did you guys find out?"

JJ looked at Spencer who said "Mrs. White told us that her daughter told her that she felt as if she was being followed. She only told Mrs. White this because Mrs. White refused to accept that it was nothing when they were out shopping and Mary kept looking over her shoulder. Mary was also a straight A student and kept to herself. She was in choir at one time but she dropped out about three months ago and never told her mom why."

I nodded and looked at Morgan and said "Call Garcia and get her out here. I want her here by the time we head to the police station at seven in the morning. Alright you guys go get some rest. Come on Dave we will walk Emily up to her room."

Dave nodded and then laughed as he looked at Emily. I looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep while we were talking. Instead of waking her I picked her up to the amusement of Dave and the surprise of JJ, Morgan, and Reid. Once I had her in my arms Dave carefully put her head into a more comfortable position on my shoulder and then led the way out. When we got to the elevator Dave pushed the button and once it opened up he got into the elevator with Morgan following him who held the door open to make sure that it would not close as everyone got in. When we got to the floor that we would be sleeping on we all went to our rooms.

"I can go into her room with her and make sure that she gets changed for bed." JJ offered.

Dave shook his head and said "Thanks for the offer JJ but go spend some time with Spencer. Aaron and I have her and plus I have to call Strauss for Emily so we may as well be the ones to take her to her room."

JJ nodded but looked at us suspiciously before turning and heading for her room with Spencer behind her. Once Morgan went into his room and JJ and Spencer into her room I took out the key card and opened up Emily's door. Once I walked through Dave followed and saw that Emily's go bag was at the foot of her bed. He walked over and went through it and found a pair of sweat pants and shirt. He looked at me and then looked towards the connecting door.

"I have already been in our room and the connecting door is unlocked if you just want to go through there instead of out the door and over. I will get her changed and into bed. Can you throw me over the sweats and one of the t-shirts in my bag so that I can change? And then you can leave the connecting door open in case one of us need something. I think it should be left open because of how bad Emily is feeling that way if I need your help you can hear me." I said.

Dave nodded and walked over and opened up the door and went to the room we were supposed to be sharing. A minute later he was back over in Emily's room and handed me what I asked for. He headed back towards the door and then stopped and turned towards me and said "If you need anything give me a shout. Make sure she sleeps Aaron."

I nodded and he walked on through the door. I looked down at Emily who was still some how asleep. I gently shook her and she groaned. I laughed a little and said "Come on sweetheart lets get you changed. You need to wake up so that you can change and get into bed."

She groaned again but opened her eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. I helped her take her shirt and bra off but before I put her other shirt on I gently stroked her breast and she moaned low in her throat. I was thankful that it was a low moan because the door was still opened.

"Do you want to take a shower now or in the morning sweetheart?" I asked.

She looked at the bathroom and then back at the bed and said "In the morning please. I am just too tired. Are you staying in here with me or heading to yours and Dave room?"

I smiled and said "I would like to stay in here with you if that is alright with you. I want to be near you."

She nodded and said "I would love to have you sleeping next to me. I would love to do something tonight but I am just to tired Aaron."

I laughed and said "I know that sweetheart and I am not asking for that. We have all the time in the world for that. I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms an wake up with you there. I love you."

I helped her put her pants on after we took her other ones off and then I lifted her up and turned the bed covers down and laid her gently in the bed. I leaned down and kissed her and then I quickly stripped out of my suit and put on my sweats and shirt. I then took my cell out and called and talked to Jack for a few minutes. When Jack learned that Emily was near he wanted to talk to her also which he got to do. When I saw that her eyes were starting to close I took the phone from her and after telling Jack I loved him and good night we hung up.

I pulled Emily into my arms and said "Get some sleep Sweetheart. I love you."

She looked at me and whispered "Good night Aaron. I love you too."

I just watched as she fell asleep. I heard a noise and looked up to see Dave standing in the doorway. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled and then walked in.

"I just wanted to check and make sure that she was alright. I heard you and her both talking to Jack. I am going to turn in myself now. If you need me yell." Dave said.

I nodded and he walked out. I looked back at Emily and saw that she had fell asleep with a smile on her face. I kissed her on the head and then shut my eyes and fell asleep while listening to her breathe. I could not wait until we told everyone we were together. I knew that, that would be one of the happiest days of my life.


	8. Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Dr. Wynn and this case. Well I kind of own Dr. Wynn._

Love and Breakfast

(HPOV)

I woke up five minutes before the alarm was due to go off. I looked down at Emily who was still in my arms and smiled. I loved the feeling of falling asleep with her in my arms. A light knock on the connecting door made me look up and I saw Dave standing there with a package of crackers and a can of Ginger Ale in his hands.

"I ran down to the SUV and grabbed these before the rest of the team got up. I figured that maybe if we got them into Emily as soon as she woke up that hopefully it would curb her nausea and she will be able to get out of bed without getting sick. How did she sleep last night?" Dave whispered.

I looked down at the woman sleeping in my arms and then looked back up at Dave and whispered "She slept through the night. She woke up once but went right back to sleep once I let her know I was still right beside her. I really do love her Dave and finding out that she is carrying my children made me love her even more."

Dave smiled and nodded and then said "Well I am going to shut the connecting door. Wake her up and give her the crackers and Ginger Ale. If I was you I would stay in here while she showers so that if she needs help you can get to her. I am a little bit afraid that she will have a dizzy spell when she is in the shower and we do not need her to fall."

I nodded and said "Don't worry Dave I do not plan on leaving here until it is time to meet the team downstairs. Just make sure that you keep the door unlocked so I can exit through our hotel room door and not hers in case any of the team comes out at the same time."

Dave nodded and then left the room and closed the door. I looked back down at Emily and smiled. I smoothed her hair back out of her face tenderly and then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She moaned and my smile grew wider. I kissed her again and this time her eyes fluttered open. I lifted my lips up off of hers but she followed my head and ended up kissing and this time I moaned a little.

When the kiss ended I smiled down at her and said "Now that is what I call a good morning."

Emily laughed and said "I wish you could wake me up like that all the time. What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on the bedside table and said "It is five till six. I figured I would get you up so that you can shower. Also before you get out of bed I want you to eat some of these crackers and drink this Ginger Ale. Dave slipped down to the SUV and grabbed them."

Emily smiled and said "Thank you and I know I can use them. I already feel sick and I just woke up."

I handed them to her and then sat back with my back against the headboard as she munched on her crackers and drank her Ginger Ale. She ate just about the whole pack of crackers and drank all of her Ginger Ale. Once she was one she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and then leaned forward and gave her a slow deep kiss. She moaned into my mouth and I deepened the kiss. We finally had to break the kiss in order to breathe. I looked at the clock and groaned.

"Sweetheart if you are sure you want this then we can finish it later. But if we do not get up and get in the shower we are not going to be on time to meet the team. I would really love to catch this UNSUB so that we can get back home." I said.

Emily nodded and kissed me once more and got out of bed and headed to the shower. Once she was showered and sitting on the bed I headed in and took me a quick shower. When I came out Emily had one of my clean suits laid out on the bed. I smiled at her and quickly got dressed. Once I was dressed I gave her one last deep kiss and headed towards the connecting door.

Looking back at her I said "I love you Sweetheart and I will see you in a minute."

Emily smiled at me and said "I love you too Aaron and I will see you here in a minute. Knock at my door when you and Dave leave your room so I know."

I nodded at her and then went through the connecting door. Dave laughed when he saw me.

"You may want to wipe your mouth Aaron before we leave our room. You have lipstick on your mouth." Dave said.

I laughed and went into the bathroom and wet a wash cloth and wiped it off. Once I came back out Dave looked at me and nodded.

"Are you ready to head down to the lobby Aaron? We have about five minutes before we are supposed to meet everyone. Did Emily eat the crackers and drink her Ginger Ale?"

I nodded and said "She ate all of her crackers but four and drank all of her Ginger Ale. Do you happen to have another can that we can take with us in case she needs it at breakfast? I am worried about the coffee smell but I can not tell everyone not to drink it without them becoming suspicious."

Dave nodded and then headed towards the door. I saw the can of Ginger Ale in his hand and I took it from him and put it in my suit jacket pocket. Luckily the pocket was a deep one. Once we entered the hallway I saw JJ and Reid coming out of JJ's room and Morgan and Garcia coming out of his room. I am glad that she had got here last night. Dave and I stopped by Emily's room and knocked on the door. Emily came out a minute later and smiled at Dave and then at me. She looked and saw that everyone was already heading towards the elevator so she stood on her tip toes and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled at her and then wiped my mouth. I looked at Dave with a question in my eyes and he shook his head. I knew then that I did not have any lipstick on me this time. We headed towards the elevator and then downstairs to get breakfast.

We went to a diner across the street from the hotel and they waited on us quickly. Once everyone ordered and the food came everyone tucked in. Emily ate hers and stole some of mine and Dave's and even reached over and stole a sausage link off of Morgan's plate who looked at her in surprise. Emily laughed she saw it but continued eating. Once everyone finished eating we headed to the SUV's and headed to the police station. Once we got to the police station Aaron helped me out of the car and kissed me on the head real quick. I looked at him and gave him a smile and then headed into the police station.

**A/N 2: Okay I know this is a short chapter but I wanted a sweet moment with Hotch and Prentiss. The next chapter will be longer and it also has the case in it. I hope you all like this chapter.**


	9. UNSUBS and Hospital Again

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I also want to thank those who have added me to their author alerts and/or favorite authors. I really appreciate your support.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own the case and Dr. Wynn. Well I kind of own Dr. Wynn._

UNSUB and Hospital Again

(EPOV)

I walked into the police station followed closely by Aaron and Dave. I knew that this was probably going to drive me insane yet but I knew they were only doing it because they care for me. Once we got into the police station we went to the room where we had sat up our command center.

"Garcia if you would get started on the laptops and see if you can find any sort of connection besides the school." Hotch said.

Garcia nodded and sat down and started on the first laptop. I looked at Dave, JJ, Morgan, Reid, and Aaron and sighed. This was going to be the hard part and I knew it.

"Alright do you think we have enough to give a profile?" Hotch asked.

I looked around and saw everyone nod. Everyone started to get up but I put a hand up to stop them.

"What is it Prentiss?" Hotch said.

"I think we very well could be looking for someone who works at the school." I said.

Hotch nodded at me to continue so I said "He knows the victims routes and he knows that they are loners. He also seems to know that they have straight A's. I think that it would have to be someone connected to the school because just not anybody is going to know that the girls all have straight A's."

I saw Dave, Spencer, Derek, and JJ nod as Hotch said "Garcia look through everyone's background that is connected to the school. See if you can find anyone who has some kind of record that has to do with a peeping tom or sexual assault. Alright are you guys ready now?"

We all nodded and followed Hotch out to the squad room. Before Hotch could start I shot him and Dave both a look and then bolted for the bathroom. The smell of coffee was strong in the squad room and I could no longer fight the nausea back. After I got sick I washed my hands and splashed my face and then headed back to the squad room. When I got back Dave and Aaron both looked at me with raised eyebrows and I smiled so that they knew I was alright. They both smiled at me and then Aaron nodded at JJ who stepped up and talked to the chief who nodded.

"Alright we are ready to give our profile. Now remember this is a working profile and as we get more information we will be able to add to it." JJ said and then stepped back.

"We are looking for a white male who we believe to be between the ages of 25 and 35. He is a sexual sadist." Aaron said.

"We believe he may work at the school or he knows the kids in some other way. He is either stalking them or he knows them. He only goes for one type which is pre-teens to teens and they all have straight A's and he knows that they are pretty much loners." I said.

"This guy likes to take his time with the girls that he takes. We know this because of the amount of time he has them. With the amount of torture that the girls go through the place he takes them has to be secluded or he has to have neighbors who work during the night." Derek said.

"This UNSUB resents the girls because of what they have accomplished. He is educated but my guess is that he fought to get that way. When he talks to someone he does not sound that intelligent and he gets mad when someone questions him. He may be a teacher, counselor or even a janitor at the school. " Dave said.

"Now we know the area that he dumps the bodies which is all within one mile of each other. We think that this UNSUB lives close to the dumping area probably in a five mile radius. He does not feel comfortable going to far from what he knows and the area where he dumps the body is traveled frequently so he has been seen by someone." Spencer said.

"Now we gave you the profile and you take it to others and give it to them. Someone has seen this guy and will know who he is. My team will go to the school and give this profile to the principal. If you would go back to the area where the body dumps have taken place interview people that work across the street, live close. Give them the profile. See if anyone they know fits that profile. Andrea Baker is still alive if he keeps to his schedule. Lets hit the ground running people and lets find her today." Aaron said.

Dave handed me my crutches and I glared and pushed them away. I saw Dave and Aaron exchange looks and then Aaron picked me up. I gasped and glared at him.

"Either you use the crutches or I carry you. Or I could leave you here at the precinct with JJ and Garcia." Aaron said.

I grimaced and said "Fine I will use the damn crutches. My foot is feeling a whole lot better and I can put pressure on it."

Aaron grinned and said "Then you can just use one crutch. If you still feel that it is doing good after we get done at the school then you can ditch the crutch but not before."

I groaned but nodded. Aaron set me back on the floor and I took one of the crutches from Dave. I walked out in between Aaron and Dave. Derek and Spencer followed us. Aaron got behind the drivers seat while Dave helped me into the passenger seat and then Dave opened up the back door and put my crutch in and then got in himself. Derek and Spencer got into the second SUV and followed us to the school. As Aaron was driving he grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed it.

I saw Aaron glance at me and then he said "You know it is harder than I thought it would be. The whole time we were giving the profile I wanted to wrap my arms around your waist and pull you flush against me. I love you Emily."

Dave chuckled and said "You two do have it bad. Aaron I was watching you both during the whole profile and I saw the looks that Emily kept giving you. I thought she was going to rush into your arms every time you talked."

I blushed but said "I know what you mean Aaron. However I think that we will do just fine. It just means tonight I will sleep in your arms again and be even more happy. I love you too Aaron. As for you Dave I can't help it that the sound of his voice makes me feel safe and all warm inside."

Dave and Aaron both laughed at that. Within another three minutes we were at the school. Aaron got out of the car and so did Dave and then Aaron came around and opened my door and helped me out and Dave handed me my crutch. Derek and Spencer got out of their SUV and walked over to us. Dave walked in front while Aaron and Spencer walked on either side of me and Derek walked behind. It was like they had decided to surround me and make sure that nobody got close to me. When we entered into the school there was a janitor cleaning a case. I noticed him because he looked at us and he went pale and stiffened. We found the office and asked the school secretary if we could talk to the principal.

When the principal came out Aaron said "Hello, I am SSA Hotchner and these are SSA Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and SSA Dr. Reid. We are with the FBI Behavioral Analysa Unit. We would like to give you a profile and see if you know of anybody who fits the description."

The Principal nodded and said "Hello I am Principal Newman. You can give me the profile."

Aaron looked at me so I nodded and said "We are looking for a white male between the ages of 25 to 35 years old. He would stand out to you because he watches the female students who get straight A's but yet they are pretty much loaners. This UNSUB is educated but not very intelligent. He gets mad easily when someone points out something that he had said which is wrong. He will live at a place that is either secluded or his neighbors work at night. Does any of this sound like someone who hangs around here or work here?

I saw that the principal was shaken and pale. I looked at Aaron, Dave, Derek, and Spencer and could see that they saw it also.

"We have a janitor and his name is Steven Banks. He acts exactly like you just described. I saw him talking to Andrea Baker one day and when he was done she was pale. After that day anytime Andrea would see him she would turn around and quickly go the other way. She seemed to be afraid of him. Steven tends to lose his temper when someone asks a question about something he said. He called in yesterday but he came in today. Actually he is cleaning the trophy cases at the front entrance." Principal Newman said.

(HPOV)

I looked at Dave, Morgan, Emily, and Reid and said "We passed him coming in. Lets go back and have a talk with him. Thank you Mrs. Newman for your help."

Everyone nodded and we left the principals office. I stopped as soon as I entered the main office and turned back towards the principal and said "Can you make an announcement and have the teachers keep all students inside the classroom. Just say that you will be running a drill soon and want everyone to stay in class until you do and have the teachers do a head count. In case this goes wrong we need to make sure that all of the students are safe."

The principal nodded and said "I will do that now. I also know where Steven lives if you would like the address. His house is by the woods and the two houses on either side of his are up for sale."

I nodded and she said "He lives at 2510 Cedar Drive."

I looked at Morgan and he took out his phone and called JJ and relayed the address and also to have officers go there and look for Andrea. He finished talking with her and I motioned with my head to follow me. I went out of the office first followed by Dave, then Emily, then Spencer, and then Morgan. I was glad that Emily was in between all of us. I did not want anything to happen to her or our baby.

When we got back to the front door I saw the janitor still working on the trophy case. I pulled at my gun as did Dave, Emily, Morgan, and Reid. I motioned for them to be quiet as we approached. We surrounded him without him even knowing. I was surprised that he did not hear us but then I really looked at him and saw that he had ear buds in his ears. I took a step toward him and made sure that I was in his line of sight. He looked up at me and I saw his face go hard.

"Steven Banks put your hands up. We are with the FBI and we have some questions for you." I said.

It happened so fast that I never saw what he was doing. He took the mop from the bucket beside the trophy case and swung it hitting Emily in the stomach hard with the handle. Before he could swing it again Morgan tackled him. I rushed to Emily's side as did Dave and Reid went to handcuff the man that Morgan had pinned to the floor. Right that that moment my phone went off. I motioned for Dave to get it and he did. He listened to her was on the other end and then said "Alright. Thank you JJ."

After hanging up he looked up and said "They found Andrea Baker. She was beaten but she is alive. He had her handcuffed to a bed in one of the rooms in his home. He has tortured her but he has not raped her yet at least from what the EMT's could tell."

I nodded and still held Emily. She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at me clutching her stomach.

"Aaron you need to take me to the hospital. I am cramping and that can't be good." Emily said.

I looked at Dave and he nodded and I said "Morgan and Reid get that bastard to the police station and in an interrogation room. I want him booked for the murders and for assaulting a Federal Officer. Dave and I are taking Prentiss to the ER. She needs to be checked out ASAP."

I picked Emily up and rushed out of the school and to the SUV. Dave opened up the door and I got into the backseat and kept Emily in my arms. She put her head on my shoulder and started to cry.

"Shhh Sweetheart it is alright. Our little one will be okay." I said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Dave jumped into the driver's seat and sped out of the school parking lot. We were at the hospital within five minutes and Dave jumped out of the driver's seat and helped me out and I rushed inside to the Emergency Room still carrying Emily and Dave was right behind me. Dave passed me and went straight to the ER desk and told them what had happened. The lady at the desk looked up and at Emily and then got up and ran back into the Emergency Room. Within a minute she came back out with a Nurse and a Doctor.

"Bring her this way Agent Hotchner." the Doctor said.

I noticed then that it was the same Doctor that Emily had seen last night. I sighed in relief because he knew that Emily was pregnant. I carried Emily to the room that the Doctor showed us. He followed right behind me and went straight to Emily's side as I laid her on the hospital bed.

"What happened Agent Hotchner?" the Doctor said.

I took in a deep breath and said "We had the UNSUB surrounded but before any of us saw it he took a mop and swung it straight into Emily's stomach hard. I could hear it hit her stomach. She is complaining of cramping now."

The Doctor nodded and said to the Nurse "Go and get the Ultra Sound machine now!"

The Nurse ran out of the room and the Doctor gently touched and pressed down on Emily's stomach and said "Does that hurt Agent Prentiss? Can you show me exactly where it hurts?"

I heard Emily take in a deep breath as she nodded. She then put her hand on her stomach were it was hurting. I could already see a bruise forming and I felt rage like I never have before. I clenched my hands together as the Doctor continued checking Emily over. The Nurse came back in with the Ultra Sound machine and the Doctor got the gel out and warned Emily that it would be cold and then preceded to put the gel on her stomach and then the wand.

I looked back at Dave who put his hand on my shoulder as he said "She will be alright Aaron and so will the babies."

I nodded at him and watched the screen. Soon there was the sound of the babies heartbeats and I let out a sigh of relief. I heard a gasp and I turned towards the sound and saw JJ standing there. I groaned and nodded at Dave who went and guided JJ into the room and shut the door.

"This goes no further than all of us JJ. Emily does not want the team knowing yet. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

JJ looked at me but nodded and said "I rode in with Andrea Baker. Derek called and told me that you guys had to bring Emily here and I asked a Nurse what room she was in and I came to check on her. I will not tell anyone Hotch but who is the father?"

I looked back to Emily who nodded and said "I am the father."

JJ gasped again and then looked at Emily who nodded. JJ swallowed a couple times and then said "Emily later you and I are going to have a talk. I did not even know you two were together! How were you able to keep it from us all?"

Emily and I both laughed and Emily said "JJ I will tell you the full story sometime but just know that we actually got together, together yesterday after Aaron found out. I also found out that he was the one sending me the flowers and stuff but that also stays in this room. I am a little over eight weeks pregnant. I am going to tell the team when I hit three months. The reason I have been getting sick is because of the coffee smell among other things. We are having twins."

I watched as JJ started grin. She walked over and leaned down and hugged Emily and then she hugged me and said "Congrats you two. I am happy that you two are happy. You two make a cute couple."

Emily and I both blushed and Dave laughed. The Doctor was still checking the babies out on the Ultra Sound machine so we all watched.

"The babies seem to be doing good in spite of the little adventure you had. I do think that you need to rest in bed all day tomorrow. I would also advise you to make an appointment with your OBGYN and see him or her within a day or two of you getting back home. One last thing I would advise is that you do not fly until the day after tomorrow. Other than that I think it would be safe for you to get discharged tonight as long as someone stays to keep an eye on you. If you have any bleeding come back and I will check you over again or another Doctor will." the Doctor said.

Emily nodded and the Doctor left the room promising that the Nurse would be right back in with the discharge papers. I looked at Dave and JJ and smiled. So now the four of us knew and we would have to keep it a secret.

"I am glad that I do not have to stay here tonight. Aaron are you staying with me tonight?" Emily asked.

I nodded and JJ said "If you need anything tonight Emily I am only a phone call away."

Emily nodded and leaned back against me as we waited for the Nurse to return. Once she did and Emily signed the papers we left and headed towards the hotel. JJ called Morgan and told him to question the UNSUB and that we were all heading to the hotel and would meet them there.


	10. Relief

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't get to update yesterday. My laptop was down but the good news is its working again so I can update now! I want to thank those who reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. It really means a lot.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds._

Relief

(HPOV)

JJ sat up front with Dave and I sat in back with Emily leaning against me. I was so happy that the babies were okay. We decided that we would stay tonight and tomorrow at the hotel but fly out first thing after breakfast the next day and Dave had texted Strauss and she replied with that she would make an appointment for Emily with Dr. Wynn. I smiled as Emily put her head on my shoulder.

"So Emily who all knows besides Hotch, Dave, and me that you are pregnant?" JJ asked.

Emily laughed and said "Strauss knows and so does my dad. I need to tell my mom but I am putting that off for as long as I can. My mom and I are not getting along much right now because of something she said and did and if she is going to be the way she has been acting then I do not want her in my children's lives. I had to live with her always putting her career first and I will not listen to her say one bad thing about me or my kids."

JJ nodded and said "I can understand that. Well if you need anything let me know. I also noticed that your pants are getting a little tight on you already so why don't we go shopping soon? You will get bigger quicker since you are carrying twins. We can bring Hotch and Spencer with us. It would do them good."

I looked at JJ like she was crazy and Emily just laughed. I shook my head and then laughed as well. I saw that we were getting close to the hotel so I put my finger under Emily's chin and brought her face around to me. I then leaned down and kissed her slowly and tenderly. Finally we broke apart breathing heavily. I looked up as I heard JJ and Dave both laugh. I looked at Emily who was smiling and I smiled back.

"I love you Emily." I said.

Emily smiled and said "I know you do and I love you Aaron."

We both looked up as JJ said "Aw how cute you two are."

I looked at Emily and saw her blushing and I just laughed. As we were pulling up into the hotel parking lot I saw JJ look back at us and smiling. I smirked up at her and she laughed. As Dave was parking Emily was trying to get into a comfortable position.

"I will go into Emily's room with her. That way Spencer, Derek, and Penelope does not think anything is going on. Then Aaron I will step over into yours and Dave's room and let you go into Emily's room through the connecting door and help her dress." JJ said with a grin.

I saw Emily grin and then she said "JJ that is a great idea. This way the rest of the team does not think anything is up. But can we eat first? I am really hungry and I want a cheese burger, fries, and a salad."

JJ, Dave, and I all laughed at this and I said "Yes Sweetheart we can eat you can get anything you want to eat. JJ who is watching Henry with us being gone?"

JJ looked back at me and said "Actually Strauss has him. Penelope had him before she ended up coming out here and when Strauss found out that she had to come here her and Emily's dad offered to watch him until I got back."

I nodded and said "That is a good thing. I have to call Jack tonight and I know he will want to talk to Emily again. He loves talking to her."

JJ laughed and said "He is your son after all Hotch."

I laughed as did Dave and Emily. JJ got out of the SUV and so did Dave and I. I then helped Emily out and Dave got on her other side. JJ walked beside me and we all were laughing at something Emily had said when we walked into the hotel lobby. The rest of the team was sitting there waiting as we walked in. As soon as we got in Garcia jumped up and ran over to us. She stopped in front of Emily and then pulled her into her arms and hugged her. I laughed as I saw Garcia running her hands over Emily's back and stomach making sure that she was in one piece. I saw Emily tense up and I shot a look at JJ who saw the same thing and stepped forward.

"Come on Pen let Emily go. I promise you that she is alright. I was there when the Doctor was checking her over. She just has to take it easy today and tomorrow and she can not fly until the day after tomorrow. But other than that the Doc says she is doing great." JJ said.

Garcia looked at Emily and demanded "Is that true my dark haired raven? Are you really okay?"

Emily looked at Garcia and said "Pen I swear I really am okay. If I was not the Doctor would have admitted me and you know Hotch and Dave well enough to know they would not have let me leave without the Doctor giving it his okay. I am just sore and I probably will be for a day or two but I truly am okay. Well as okay as I can be right this second."

I saw Garcia tense and she said "What is it Emily? What's wrong?"

Emily laughed and said "Nothing bad Pen I am just really hungry. Can we go and eat please? Then JJ is going to help me change and I am going to go to sleep."

Garcia finally stepped back and Morgan came up and said "You ain't the only one who is hungry woman. Now lets go eat."

Everyone laughed at that but followed as Morgan led the way to the restraunt. When we were seated the hostess gave us menus but Emily did not even look at hers and neither did Dave, JJ or me. We all knew what we wanted. I think we all planned to get the same thing as Emily in case she decided she wanted more. Once Morgan, Reid, and Garcia all looked and found what they wanted on the menu I motioned for the waitress to come over. I did not see the coffee that she had in her hands but I noticed it when she got to our table. Emily stood up quickly and rushed away to the bathroom. I looked at JJ who gave a slight nod and got up to go after Emily. The waitress noticed the coffee and went and put it back up and then came back. Just as she was getting back a couple minutes later Emily and JJ returned.

"Are you sure you are alright Em?" Garcia asked?

Emily nodded and said "I just had to go use the ladies room Pen. I could not wait any longer."

I saw Garcia looking at Emily suspicious but she finally nodded. I heard both JJ and Emily let out a small sigh of relief. I looked over at Dave who had twinkling eyes and I let my smile out.

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waitress asked?

I looked around the table and everyone nodded.

"I will take one of your Bacon Cheeseburgers with a double order of fries and a side of applesauce." I said.

"I too will take a Bacon Cheeseburger with a double order of fries and a side of corn." Dave said.

"I will also take one of your Bacon Cheeseburgers with a double order of fries and I would also like a side of cole slaw." JJ said.

Dave and I laughed at Morgan and Reid's facial expressions.

"I will take one of your Bacon Cheeseburgers with a double order of fries and a side salad." Emily said.

Emily knew that Dave, JJ and I had all asked for a double order of fries so that if she wanted to she could get one also and it not look weird.

"I will have your T-Bone Steak with Steak fries and cole slaw." Morgan said.

"I will have a t-bone steak with fries and your soup of the day." Reid said.

"I will have T-bone steak with fries, cole slaw and a side salad." Garcia said.

After the waitress took our order and our drink orders she went and turned them in. A few minutes later she was back with our drinks and we just sat around and talked. Another fifteen minutes later and our food was at the table. We all tucked into our food and talked while we were eating. Once everyone was finished eating Garcia sat up straight and stared at Emily. I started to wonder what on earth she was thinking about when she finally started to talk.

"JJ you said you were going to go in and help Emily get ready for bed tonight and stuff. If you are going to do that then I will stay with her tonight. I do not think she needs to be alone tonight in case she needs something." Garcia said.

I saw Emily pale and I could tell that JJ had just saw that too. I did not stop to think about that when we decided on the plan to make it look like JJ was helping Emily change tonight. I looked over Emily's head at Dave who I could tell was thinking something. I also saw that JJ was thinking something and that she kept looking at Reid. I was also trying to think up something because I knew that I wanted Emily to be in my arms tonight. I felt relief when the Doctor assured us that the babies were alright and that Emily was alright but I still wanted her to be in my arms. Finally JJ looked at Emily and I could see that JJ had come to some kind of plan.

I looked over and saw that Emily was getting even more tired. I stood up and so did Dave. I pulled Emily's chair out and held out my hand to her. Dave also held out a hand to her and we both helped her up. JJ was the next one to stand up and then Reid stood up. Finally after another minute Morgan and Garcia both stood up.

"Spence why don't you go to Dave and Aaron's room with them when we get up to our floor. I know that Dave had a question for you and if he gets the answer he needs tonight then he can finish whatever it was that he was working on. I am going to help Emily get changed and into bed. Pen why don't you go spend some time with Derek. I know that you want too and I know that you have something to tell him." JJ said.

I looked at JJ in surprise but she just smiled at me in reassurance. I saw Garcia nod and I felt relief that JJ had taken away that obstacle. I looked at Emily and saw her whispering to JJ and then she nodded finally. I wondered what those two were talking about. JJ then switched places with Dave and let Dave wrap his arm around Emily's shoulders as I wrapped my arm around her waist to help steady her. I knew that she was getting even tireder as we were walking to the elevator. Once on the elevator JJ pushed the button we needed and the doors shut and soon we were on our floor.

Morgan and Garcia went to his room as Spencer followed Dave, JJ, Emily and me to our two connecting doors.

"My raven haired beauty if you need me just give me a call and I will be there. JJ keep an eye on her." Garcia said.

Both Emily and JJ nodded. Dave and I both took our arms from around Emily and watched as JJ got Emily's door unlocked and then helped Emily into the room. Dave and I both went to our room with Spencer following us. Dave unlocked the door and as we entered our room with Spencer behind us the connecting door opened and there stood JJ smiling. She motioned for us to follow her so we did. I looked at Spencer who just kept looking between JJ and Dave and I. When we got to Emily's room I went straight to her and sat down beside her on her bed. I pulled her onto my lap and I looked up as Spencer gasped.

JJ looked at Emily and I and smiled. Emily nodded at JJ who turned to Spencer and grabbed his hand in hers. She smiled at him and then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. I heard him gasp and Dave, Emily and I all laughed. Spencer looked at us with opened mouths and started to say something. Before he could actually talk I held my hand up to stop him.

"Spencer I have known that you and JJ were an item for a while now. Did you really think you could have kept that from us?" I asked.

Spencer swallowed a couple times and I laughed again as I said "As long as it does not interfere with your jobs you guys can do anything you want. Strauss has already lifted the no fratnerzation rule which is a good thing I think."

Spencer finally nodded and smiled and then gave JJ a quick kiss. Emily Aw'ed at them and JJ and Spencer both blushed. Dave and I both laughed at that as Emily giggled.

JJ looked into Spencer's eyes and said "What I am about to say does not leave this room. You need to keep it a secret. I would but you have to know so that you can help us tonight. Can you promise Emily, Hotch, Dave, and I that you will not say anything about what you are about to be told?"

Spencer nodded and said "I will not tell anyone anything."

Emily and I nodded and Emily said "Spence I am pregnant. I am about two months pregnant maybe a little more and it is twins. Also Aaron is the father."

I laughed when Spencer's mouth dropped open. He looked between Emily and I and then he finally shut his mouth even though he had to swallow quite a bit before he could say anything.

"W..W..Wow I didn't even know you two were dating. I will not say anything Emily and Hotch I swear. If yo…you need anything let me know." Spencer finally got out.

Emily and I both nodded and JJ said "Well Spencer honey we do need your help tonight. Penelope is not going to leave it alone until she knows that someone is staying with Emily tonight. Well obviously Hotch is staying with her but Pen nor Derek can know that just yet. So me and you will be staying in the same room as Dave and Hotch will sleep in here with Emily. Is that alright with you?"

I watched as Spencer thought about it and nodded and then said "That seems good to me. We can always tell Garcia that you are staying with Emily and I am going to be working with Dave on something tonight that way Derek and Penelope don't get suspicious. I think that plan will work good."

I let out another sigh of relief and said "Thank you Spencer and JJ. You two have no idea how much this means to me. I do not want to have to leave Emily's side."

JJ and Spencer both nodded and JJ said "I will go to my room and get some of mine and Spencer's stuff. I will also stop by Derek's room and let Pen know. Alright Dave and Spence lets leave the two parents-to-be alone. Good night Em and Hotch. We will see you guys in the morning."

Emily and I said at the same time "Good night guys."

Dave, JJ, and Spencer all left the room and shut the connecting door. I got up and went and got my sweats and Emily's sweats from the dresser drawer and brought them back. I helped Emily undress and then re-dress and then I changed also. Once that was done I got the bed covers down and got her situated in the bed. I crawled in beside her and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her on the head and she turned her head and looked at me. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I could tell that she wanted something more but I knew that it would not be happening tonight. I broke the kiss and then pushed her head down onto my shoulder.

"I love you Emily. I want you but I think we need to wait until at least tomorrow night to be on the safe side. I want to make sure you and our babies our both okay. Now get some sleep Sweetheart." I said.

I heard her sigh and then she said "I know you are right but as soon as we know me and the babies are okay I want you Aaron. I have waited these last couple months and I honestly don't know how much longer I can wait. I love you too."

I smiled and shut out the light and said "Oh trust me sweetheart as soon as we know you and the babies are okay you can have me as much as you want me. I do not know how much longer I can wait either but it will be worth it Sweetheart. Good night and I love you."

She leaned her head up and gave me one last kiss before cuddling into me further as she said "Good night Aaron and I love you."

I listened to her breathing even out and I knew she was asleep. I shut my eyes and thanked God that she was alright. I do not know what I would have done if her or the babies were hurt. I let all of the relief I felt out in a sigh. I fell asleep listening to her breathing.


	11. You're What?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. In this chapter Emily has jumped to being 3 months pregnant. So I hope that it still make sense. LOL. I am going to go into the first chapter and fix it that her last period was in November so that she is indeed 3 months pregnant by February. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own Dr. Wynn though. Well kind of. LOL._

You're What!

(EPOV)

We have been back from Grand Rapids, MI for about a week now and I was nearing my twelth week of my pregnancy. I was already starting to gain weight and I was hard pressed to button up my pants anymore. Luckily I was able to get away with wearing my cargo pants to work that looked dressy enough. I have been staying at Aaron's house and tonight we are all going out after work and I am telling the rest of the team that I am pregnant. Unfortunately for me I am still dealing with morning sickness and it seems to be getting worse instead of better. I looked up as one of the other Agents walked by my desk with coffee and stopped to talk to Morgan.

I looked at Spencer who had just sat down when I heard him as the Agent to move to the other side of Derek's desk. When Spencer looked at me I shook my head that it really didn't matter right now and got up from my desk and bolted out of the bull pen. I heard Spencer say something but I could not catch what it was as I made a mad dash to the bathroom. I could not even make it into a stall before I was getting sick. I was leaning over the trash can when a minute later JJ ran into the bathroom.

"Oh Em are you alright?" JJ asked.

I was able to nod my head as I lifted it. Thankfully I did not eat much this morning for breakfast so I did not get sick a whole lot.

"JJ when is this going to let up? I really can't keep doing this. Is it normal for me to be this sick?" I asked.

JJ looked at me and said "Some women get morning sickness worse than others. You seem to be one of those women but I think that you need to make an appointment with your Doctor and see what she says. They can give you a pill that will help with the nausea."

I nodded and looked towards the door when it was pushed open again. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Erin coming in. She came in and once the door was shut she locked it. JJ and I watched as she pulled some things out of her pocket. She handed me a toothbrush and toothpaste which I took from her and then went to the sink and brushed my teeth. Next she pulled out a can of Ginger Ale and a small pack of crackers. I smiled at her thankfully but before I could say anything there was a knock on the door. I looked at JJ and Erin and JJ pushed me into a stall while Erin unlocked the door and opened it a bit.

I looked out as I heard voices and I saw JJ and Erin both pulling Aaron, Dave, and Spencer into the bathroom. Erin then shut the door and locked it again. Aaron walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"What are you, Dave, and Spencer doing here?" I asked.

Dave laughed and said "Spencer came and told us that you ran off and when you had not come back after ten minutes we all decided to come check on you. You do know that once we leave this bathroom if anyone is in the hall they are going to be looking at us really weird."

I laughed at that and Erin said "We will just tell them we were having a meeting and did not want to be disturbed. By the way Andrew wants to know if we are all still on for tonight?"

Aaron looked at me and I nodded and said "Yes we are still on. I need to let Derek and Penelope know that I am pregnant. I am at the end of the danger zone now. I know they are suspicious with about me constantly getting sick."

Erin nodded and said "Alright I will let your dad know. I think that you need to go to Aaron's or Dave's office and rest with your feet up a bit. Do that while you drink your pop and eat your crackers."

I looked at Aaron as he said "How about we all go to the conference room. We can have a short meeting and Emily can keep her feet up."

Everyone nodded and Erin came over and hugged me and said "I will meet you guys there. We will discuss the annual Valentine's Day party that we hold. By the way are you telling Morgan and Garcia that Aaron is the father of the baby tonight? If not you know I think the perfect time would be during the Valentine's Day party. You two could show up together and shock everyone."

I looked at Aaron who I could tell was thinking about and then he said "You know what I like that idea. We can have more shock factor. What do you think Emily?"

I laughed and said "I like the idea of shocking everyone like that. I'm in for it if you are sure you do not mind waiting on telling them that you are the father."

Aaron laughed and said "We will wait. We will just tell them that you are pregnant and if they start to ask to many questions you can say that the father of your baby and who is your boyfriend will be revealed at the party. Then I think you should walk in with Dave at first and make them think and then I will walk up behind you and wrap my arms around you and kiss you. What do you guys think about that plan?"

Everyone laughed and nodded and said "You know I like that plan. This is going to be fun. Now lets get the Mom-To-Be off of her feet."

Everyone nodded and Erin unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. We laughed because there was a female agent trying to get into the bathroom. She gasped when she saw all of us coming out of the bathroom. We all walked past her and headed towards the BAU bull pen. Once we entered it seemed everyone turned towards us. I looked over at Erin and saw that she was trying to hold back laughter.

"Alright everyone get back to work. Nothing here to see." Erin called out loudly.

Everyone went back to work and we headed towards the conference room.

"Morgan get Garcia up here and meet us in the conference room." Aaron said.

I laughed as Derek looked at all of us and then picked up his phone and called Penelope. Within five minutes they were both in the conference room. I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 4:00. Thankfully we only had an hour until we were due to leave. I was laying on the couch with my feet on Spencer's lap and my head on JJ's lap. Dave and Aaron were both sitting on the floor in front of the couch as was Erin Strauss. When Derek and Penelope went to sit on chairs Erin cleared her throat and pointed to the floor. I had to laugh at the look on Derek's face.

"Why are we sitting on the floor and Emily, JJ and Reid get the couch?" Derek asked.

I looked at Aaron, Dave, and Erin who all had twinkling eyes and they got more pronounced as Strauss said "Emily's blood pressure is up again so Dr. Reid is sitting on the couch to prop her feet up and JJ is sitting on the couch so that Emily's head is not laid flat. As for why we are sitting on the floor it is because this way we are close and we do not have to talk loud. Emily has a headache."

I laughed as Derek just bobbed his head up and down. Penelope was looking at me with concerned eyes and I smiled at her to let her know that I am alright. For the next hour we talked over plans for the Valentine's Day Party. Once it was all planned it was 5:00 and time to leave. I swung my legs off of Spencer's lap and JJ helped me to sit up. Dave pulled me up off of the couch and Aaron steadied me as I swayed a bit.

"Alright you guys we will meet at the restaraunt/bar here in half an hour." Aaron said.

Everyone nodded and headed out of the conference room leaving Aaron, Dave, Strauss, and me alone. Once they saw that I was alright we started walking out.

"Who are you riding with Em?" Dave asked.

Aaron looked at me and I nodded and he said "She is riding with me. Jessica said that she would keep Jack tonight."

Dave nodded and looked at Strauss and said "Is Andrew coming to pick you up Erin or shall I take you to the bar and Andrew can meet us?"

Strauss smiled and said "I will ride with you Dave. Andrew will meet us there. I was going to drive but I don't think I had better."

I watched as Dave and Strauss walked off. I followed Aaron to his office and he got his jacket and briefcase and then we headed to my desk. I picked up my jacket and the flowers that were delivered today. I still got daily gifts from Aaron and it was funny to see how the team reacted to them. Once I got my jacket Aaron put his hand on the small of my back and guided me out of the bull pen and to the elevators. Once in the elevators he pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss. Once he pulled away I smiled up at him.

We walked to the car and Aaron helped me in. Once he was sure I was in he went and got in on the Driver's side. Fifteen minutes later we pulled up outside of the restraunt that we had chose. Thankfully it is one that we all go to when we go out for our nights out and they have a bar inside also and a dance floor. When we walked in the door we found Dave, Erin, JJ, Spencer, and my dad all waiting. I smiled at my dad and gave him a hug and a kiss. We then headed to the table where we saw Derek and Penelope sitting at. We all placed our orders and then our drink orders. Everyone ordered a alcoholic drink but me. I had ordered Orange Juice.

"Emily why didn't you order a beer like you normally do?" Derek asked

Both Aaron who was sitting on my right and JJ who was sitting on my left put their hands underneath the table and grabbed each of my hands in a show of support.

"Well Derek I did not order anything alcoholic because well because you see I am pregnant." I said.

My dad and Erin got up from their seats as I started talking and came around and stood behind me. Both of them put a hand on my shoulder in a sign of support. Dave also got up and came to stand behind me. I saw Derek and Penelope both gaping.

Finally Derek was able to demand "You're What?!?!?!"


	12. Say What

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own Dr. Wynn and any other names you don't recognize. _

Say What

(EPOV)

"You're what?!?!" Derek demanded.

I squeezed Aaron's hand under the table and repeated "I am twelve weeks pregnant."

I actually laughed as I looked at Penelope because she kept opening and closing her mouth. I looked over at JJ and saw that she was trying to control her laughter but her laughter won in the end as she and everyone else started laughing.

"Sweet cheeks I didn't even know you were dating anyone." Penelope finally managed to say.

I looked down at the table and said "Well at first I was not seeing anyone. It was a one time deal."

Derek exploded out of his chair and yelled "What the hell Emily? So are you saying that the father is not in the picture?"

My dad squeezed my shoulder and said "Derek you need to calm down. Emily will answer your questions but you need to calm down. She doesn't need the stress right now. She has been having a hard time of it as it is."

Derek looked aghast and said "Okay Emily whose ass do I need to kick?"

I flitted my eyes over to Aaron's and saw that he was suppressing a smile. I looked back at Derek and sighed.

"Derek you do not need to kick anyone's ass. I said at first it was a one time thing. Since then even before he found out I was pregnant the guy has been with me all the way. We are together and we love one another." I managed to say with a straight face.

I heard JJ cough and I knew she was trying to cover up a laugh. To confuse everyone both Dave and Aaron wrapped their arms around me. I leaned into Dave for a minute and then I leaned into Aaron. I happened to look over at Spencer and I saw that he was about to lose it. I nudged JJ and nodded my head at Spencer and she got the picture.

"Spence why don't you and I go to the bar and get more drinks for everyone." JJ said as she stood up.

Spencer nodded and as they walked away JJ leaned over and said something to him and Spencer just busted out laughing. Derek watched JJ and Spencer and then turned back to me. My dad was chuckling behind me and so was Strauss. I finally could not hold it in any longer and I started chuckling too.

"So who is the mystery guy Sweet Cheeks?" Penelope asked.

I looked at Dave and then Aaron who both gave me quick nods of the head and I said "You will find out at our Valentine's Day party. I will be bringing him with me."

Derek's mouth dropped open and then he said "Why am I getting the picture that everyone here knew you were pregnant but my Baby Girl and me?"

I laughed and said "Probably because they did Derek. I slipped up and told Dave who slipped up and told Aaron when they took me to the hospital in Grand Rapids. Then JJ walked in as the Doctor was telling me that I am expecting not one but two babies. She in turn had to tell Spencer but everyone promised not to say anything until I was ready. Now if you or Pen would have guessed I would have told you but since you didn't I wanted to make sure I was out of the danger zone first."

Derek opened up his mouth and then closed it as Penelope shrieked "Did you just say you are having twins?"

I nodded and Penelope said "So that is why you are always wearing your cargo pants. You probably can't fit into your others."

I blushed at this and everyone laughed. Derek was still looking like he had a lot of questions and could tell when he came up with the one that he wanted to ask the most because he looked at me and I could tell that I was not going to like this question.

"So little sister if you are three months pregnant that puts you getting pregnant about the time we all went out one night and you left the bar with Hotch. Does Hotch know who your babies' father is? If so has Hotch questioned him to make sure that he is good enough for our Emily?"

I paled because he was almost to close to the truth. I looked at Aaron who just smiled and shrugged.

"Derek I can not tell you anything more then Emily has told you. All will be told at our party in a couple days. Until then I am sure you can hold off on questioning her. She has had some major morning sickness in case you have not noticed." Aaron said.

I sighed in relief as Aaron basically dodged the question. Not that I did not want to shout it to the world but I liked the plan Dave and Aaron came up with. It was too good of a chance to pass up on surprising everyone.

Derek scowled but said "Alright Hotch I will not ask anymore questions. But the guy is going to get grilled at our party. I don't want to see Em hurt."

Everyone nodded at this and finally JJ and Spencer were back with the drinks. Spencer put mine in front of me and I smiled my thanks at him. Thankfully our food came and everyone dug in. Once we ate we headed over to the bar section of the restaraunt. They had just started playing one of my favorite songs so I stood up and headed towards the dance floor with JJ and Penelope following me.

I let the words flow over me as I swayed my hips. I looked up and over to the table that the men and Strauss was sitting at and smiled as I saw Aaron looking at me dance. I watched as Dave leaned over and said something to him and then him and Dave were standing up and heading towards JJ, Penelope and me. I closed my eyes as I started dancing a little faster and I smiled when I felt hands on my hips. However when I turned around I saw someone that I had never expected to see again. He was smirking at me. I pushed at his chest and moved away from him. I saw Dave and Aaron walking faster but the guy grabbed me again.

This time I rounded on him with my fist.

"Well Emily is that any way to hello to me baby? I told you that I would find you again." the man said.

With that he pulled something out and the next thing I heard was a loud bang. I heard someone scream as I collapsed on the dance floor.


	13. Past Resurfaces

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. Now did you really think I would leave it as a cliffhanger for very long? Lol**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any name you don't recognize._

Past Resurfaces

(HPOV)

I saw a man grab Emily and I saw that he said something to her and she started to go pale. I looked at Dave and we started walking faster. I watched as Emily turned around again and the guy grabbed her once again. This time Emily swung at him. I saw everything in a split second. Emily's eyes got wide and the guy pulled something out of his pocket. I looked at Dave again and we started running. Suddenly we heard a loud bang and people started screaming. I watched in horror as Emily fell to the ground. Dave went after the guy but stopped when he saw Andrew Prentiss already there. I ran to where Emily was laying on the floor knocked out.

"Emily, Emily Sweetheart you need to open up your eyes. You need to open them up and tell me where it hurts." I said.

Thankfully people were still screaming so nobody but myself heard what I was saying. I looked up as Dave knelt down beside me.

"We need to see if he shot her. I do not know where the shot came from." I said frantically.

Dave nodded and we both started running our hands over her body. We did not find any bullet wounds or any other kind of wounds. I finally let out the breath I had been holding. I looked up as someone placed their hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Andrew.

"Is she alright Aaron? Did I get him before he got her?" he asked.

I looked at him with shocked eyes and said "Yes, you did. Who is he Andrew?"

Andrew looked at Emily who was starting to come around and said "That is the SOB who got my girl pregnant when she was fifteen years old. He then left his best friend to help Emily make a tough decision. He showed back up in her life last year when you guys were checking into the deaths of those guys who seemed to have died of Natural Causes."

I heard Dave groan and say "I thought he looked familiar. I remember Emily telling me about that during that case. It tore her up inside. I also remember how after that case she withdrew into her self for a little bit. I asked her about it and she said it was nothing."

Andrew nodded and said "After that case John started coming around a lot more again. Emily told him all she had was friendship to offer and he would not let it go. That is why she ended up moving the last time because he was stalking her. For a while he left her alone but when I saw him on the dance floor and saw that he wasn't leaving Emily alone I knew he would do something. That is why I went the other way as you two were walking out here. Is she okay?"

Emily moaned and said "I am fine dad. Please tell me you got the son of a bitch. I swear to God I'm going to make his life hell now. Will someone please call Dr. Wynn? I want to make sure the babies are okay."

I nodded and took out my phone. Before I could dial JJ was standing next to me and shaking her head.

"I already called her Doctor, Hotch. She is on the way. She does not want Emily moved until she gets here. The bartender and manager of the club is moving everyone else to the restaurant side of this place so that we can have some peace." JJ said.

I nodded at her and smiled and said "Thanks JJ."

She smiled and walked over to Spencer. Derek came walking up and I could tell from the look on his face that he was highly pissed.

"Nice shot you have there Andrew. The guy will live but not in the way he wants to anymore. How are you doing little sister?" Derek said.

Emily laughed a short laugh and said "I wish dad would have shot to kill him. Keep him away from me Derek or I may just finish him off. I'm doing alright just cramping some and my head hurts like hell."

I looked at Emily concerned and so did Dave and Andrew. I watched as rage replaced concern on Derek's face and then he turned around and went after the guy who did this.

"Reid stop Morgan before he kills that bastard." I shouted.

Reid went over and said something in Morgan's ear that stopped him from doing what he was doing. He then spit on John and came back over to where we were all surrounding Emily. Emily grasped my hand and squeezed it. I smiled down at her and she smiled up at me. Finally about ten minutes later Dr. Wynn comes running back in followed by JJ who must have been outside waiting for her.

"Emily are you hurting anywhere?" Dr. Wynn ask.

Emily groans and says "My stomach is hurting and so is my back."

Dr. Wynn nods and then pulls out a couple things. She lifts up Emily's shirt and puts gel on her stomach. She then puts the Doppler on her stomach and moves it around. Soon the sound of the babies' heartbeats could be heard. I heard Emily let out a cry of relief and I squeezed her hand.

"I think that you are alright Emily but I want to admit you over night just to be on the safe side. You can either go by ambulance or one of your team members can drive you." Dr. Wynn said.

I looked at Emily and then at Dr. Wynn and said "Dave and I will take her. Can you call ahead or get there before us so we do not have to wait?"

Dr. Wynn smiled and nodded. She then put all of her stuff back into her little black bag and quickly left. I lifted Emily into my arms and the Dave and Morgan helped me to stand. JJ, Reid, Garcia, Strauss, and Andrew all followed Dave, Morgan and I outside. I tossed Dave the keys and I sat in the backseat with Emily laying across my lap. Derek got in the passenger seat. Once Dave started the car we were at George Washington Hospital within five minutes. I called and talked to Jessica as we were on the way to the hospital and let her know what was going on. She told me to stay at the hospital and she would keep Jack tonight. We walked in and found Dr. Wynn waiting on us. I followed behind her as she took us to the room that Emily would be staying in tonight.

"I really hate hospitals." Emily groaned.

I chuckled and said "I know you do but it is best if you stay tonight so they can keep an eye on the babies."

Emily smiled at the mention of our babies. She nodded and shut her eyes. While everyone else was out to get coffee I bent down and gave her a kiss.

"You scared me tonight. Get some sleep Sweetheart. I will be here. Jessica is keeping Jack tonight. She hopes that she can see you tomorrow. I love you Sweetheart." I said.

Emily opened up her eyes and said "I love you too Aaron. I am glad that Jessica is keeping Jack tonight. I will go and see her tomorrow. I'm so sleepy."

I bent down and kissed her again and said "Then get some sleep love."

She smiled at me one more time and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. I looked up as everyone walked back in. I put my finger to my mouth to let them know to be quiet. I knew that nobody was going to be going home tonight. I thought to myself that we could not have a better family. I told Jessica tonight about Emily's pregnancy because she wanted to know why Emily had to stay in the hospital over night. Jess was ecstatic and asked if she could be an Aunt to them as well. I told her that she could talk to Emily about that. I was just happy that Jess seemed to be glad that I was finally dating and that I had found someone to love.


	14. Playing Matchmaker

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. I love seeing what you guys think of this story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any name you don't recognize. I also own Dr. Wynn. Well I kin of own Dr. Wynn. LOL._

Playing Matchmaker

(EPOV)

I had decided during my night at the hospital that it was time to set Dave up with someone. While everyone was out of my hospital room except Aaron I told him my plan. Instead of telling me not to do it Aaron nodded. We both decided to sleep on who it was that we would try to get Dave together with. I have noticed that anytime Aaron's sister-in-law was near he was always looking at her. So I decided I would run this idea by Aaron when we were alone again.

Around 8:00 this morning Dave, JJ, Spence, Pen, and Derek all left to go get some breakfast and coffee. I figured this was the best time to talk to Aaron about setting Dave and Jessica up.

I looked at Aaron and said "Honey do you remember what we talked about last night and we decided to sleep on it and see who we could come up with?"

Aaron nodded and said "I did think about it last night and I think I know who we should set him up with. Anytime I talk to Jessica while we are away on a case she always ask how Dave is doing. What do you think about setting Dave and Jess up Sweetheart?"

I grinned and said "Actually Aaron that is exactly who I was thinking too. Every time Jess is around Dave is always looking at her when he thinks nobody is looking. Yes, I think Jessica is the right woman."

Aaron laughed and said "Great minds think alike. We need to talk to Jessica and see what she thinks."

"What I think about what?" Jessica asks.

Aaron and I both quickly look towards the door and see Jessica standing there with a wiggling Jack in her arms. Jess lets Jack down and he runs towards Aaron and me.

Jessica looks at us sheepish and says "He would not take no for an answer. I am sorry that we are here so early. How are you feeling Emily?"

I smiled at her and motioned for her to come over and sit in the other chair by my hospital bed. Once she was seated I held out a hand for hers and she put her hand in mine and I squeezed it. I started talking to Jessica while Aaron and Jack whispered to one another.

"I am glad that you are here Jessica and it is not a problem that you are here early. I am feeling good but I am glad that Dr. Wynn made me come to the hospital. I was reassured all night that the girls' are doing alright." I said.

Jessica squeezed my hand and smiled as she said "I am glad that you are doing good. I am also happy for you and Aaron. I have a question for you but first I want Aaron to answer my question. What do you want to know what I think about what Aaron?"

I laughed and held my arms out and Aaron set Jack in them. I hugged Jack and he hugged me back and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you alright mommy?" Jack asks.

I gasp and look at Aaron and I saw that he was smiling. I guess my unspoken questioned was answered right then as he nodded at me. I just found out what Jack and Aaron had been whispering about. I looked at Jessica to see if she minded Jack calling me mommy and I saw her grinning at Jack and me. I flashed her a smile and then kissed Jack on the head and hugged him to me tightly.

"I am doing just fine sweet boy. And I am happy that you called me mommy. I would love to be your mom sweetie." I said.

Jack beamed at me and kissed me on the cheek and then snuggled into me. I held him tight and then I looked back at Aaron and nodded towards Jess so that he knew it was alright to answer her question.

I saw Aaron take a deep breath and then he said "Well Emily and I talked last night and decided that we want to set Dave up with someone. We both thought of you. The reason I thought of you is because you are all the time asking me how Dave is doing when we are away on a case. The reason Emily thought of you is because she has caught Dave looking at you when we are all together when he thinks that nobody is watching him. So what would you think about dating Dave?"

I laughed at the blush that started on Jessica's face. I saw the smile start in Jessica's eyes before it blossomed on her face.

Jessica looked at me and then to Aaron and said "If you want to play match maker with Dave and me then go right ahead. I would not say no to dating Dave. I have liked him since the first time you introduced me into him Aaron."

Aaron started to say something but one look from me he closed his mouth. I was facing the door so I could see the team coming.

I quickly looked at Jessica and Aaron and said "They are coming back now. Aaron why don't you take Dave out into the hall and talk to him?"

Aaron looked at me and then nodded. The team walked into my hospital and everyone said hello to Jessica and Jack. I saw that Dave's gaze stayed longer on Jessica than it should have and I had to bend down to kiss Jack's head to hide my smile. I saw a blush start on Jessica's face again as she gave Dave a small smile. Aaron stood up and then bent down and kissed Jack on the head and then kissed me on the lips.

Aaron said "I will be back shortly Sweetheart and Buddy."

I nodded at him and then he looked at Dave and said "Dave will you join me on a walk down to the vending machines? Emily wants a bag of pretzels."

I saw Dave look at me and then look at Aaron. He shrugged his shoulders and then nodded. Aaron walked out of my room followed by Dave. I looked over at Jessica and gave her a big smile. I just knew this would work. They would make a great couple.


	15. Talking With Dave

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own Dr. Wynn and any other name you don't recognize._

Talking to Dave

(HPOV)

Dave and I were walking down the hall towards the vending machine. I kept seeing Dave look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"So Aaron why did you really want me to walk with you?" Dave asked.

I laughed and said "I just can not fool you can I Dave?"

Dave shook his head and laughed as he said "Not really Aaron. So is everything okay with Emily and the babies? Did you need to talk about something that you did not want Emily to know about?"

I sighed and said "No, Dave. Emily knows what I want to talk to you about. I am just trying to think of the best way to start this conversation."

Dave stopped and looked at me and said "Just say it Aaron. If Emily knows then it can not be that bad."

I leaned up against the wall and sighed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I took in a couple deep breaths and then let them out.

"Well Dave what do you think about Jessica?" I finally asked.

Dave stared at me and then started laughing. I looked at him with wide eyes as he just stood there laughing at me. It took him a couple minutes but finally the laugher died down. He leaned up against the wall next to me and took in a deep breath before he turned his head towards me to look at me.

"Aaron are you trying to get me together with your sister in law? Or was this Emily's idea and you were elected to talk to me?" Dave asked curiously.

I sighed and said "Emily wants to set you up with someone. And we both thought of Jess for different reasons. One of those reasons is Dave that every time we are away on a case and I call her to check on her and Jack she is constantly asking me if you are alright. Another reason is Emily sees how you look at Jessica whenever we are all together and you think nobody is looking at you. So answer the question Rossi. What do you think about Jessica?"

Dave let out the breath that he had taken and said "Aaron I really like Jessica. I have actually thought about asking her out but I always decided not too. I did not want to take the chance that if I asked her out that it would ruin our friendship. Are you sure you do not mind me asking her out Aaron? If it bothers you I will not do it. All you have to do is tell me what you really want me to do."

I looked at Dave and saw that he was indeed speaking the truth. I shook my head and thought to myself what a family we are all going to end up being together. First Emily and I. Now Dave and Jessica. Then there is also Garcia and Morgan as well as Reid and JJ. Not to mention the fact that there is Andrew Prentiss and Erin Strauss. I let out a laugh as I thought about everyone. Dave looked at me with a question in his eyes. I laughed once more and then motioned Dave to follow me.

We walked outside to the little courtyard. I took in a couple deep breaths of fresh air and smiled. I really did love the fresh air. It always seemed to make everything better. I turned and face Dave and grinned.

"Dave if I did not think that you would be good for Jess I would not have brought up her name when Emily talked to me about setting you up with someone. I know how Jess feels about you that is what we were talking about before you all came back. I would love to see you and Jess get together. As for why I was laughing I was thinking of how we are all going to look to the outside world once people find stuff out. Why don't you ask Jess to the Valentine's Party we are having at work. But I will bring her with me. This way you can still show up with Emily and we can confuse people." I said.

Dave grinned and said "Alright that sounds like a plan. I really do like Jessica, Aaron. I have for the last several months. I will ask her to the party and let her know the plan. I believe you, Emily, Strauss, Andrew, Jessica, Spencer, and JJ are the only ones who know that you are the babies' father. Is that correct?"

I nodded and laughed. I still could not believe that in less than seven months I am going to be a father again. I felt my heart explode with happiness. I really could not wait until tomorrow when everything would finally be reveiled. Dave laughed also and I knew that he knew what I was thinking about.

"Tomorrow evening is going to be a lot of fun. Do you know what Emily is wearing? I know that she already has her dress." Dave said.

I looked at him in shock and shook my head and said "I have no clue what she is wearing. She told me that I was not allowed to know until I see her. She told me that she was going to go to JJ's to get ready so you can pick her up there. Luckily the day care center will be open tomorrow evening so I can bring Jack with us."

Dave nodded and said "I know that JJ and Spencer are bringing Henry with them also. Tomorrow night is going to be fun. I can not wait to see the look on not only Garcia's and Derek's face but everyone else also. I also can't wait to see what everyone says when they find out that the Director has lifted the no fratnerzation rule. At least we all know how we will act even though we are with people in our team."

I laughed at that. I could not wait to see everyone's face either. Strauss was going to make an announcement tomorrow after Emily and I have told everyone that she is pregnant and that I am the babies' father. I looked at my watch and saw that we had been gone for the last thirty minutes. I sighed and turned back towards the door leading inside.

"We should go get Emily's bag of pretzels and head back to her room. Dr. Wynn should be by soon to release her." I said.

Dave nodded and we headed back inside. We stopped by the vending machine and I got her, her pretzels along with a can of Ginger Ale. When we walked back into her hospital room she looked up and I gave her a thumbs up sign. She grinned at me. I saw that Jack was still on Emily's hospital bed and I smiled.

"Miss Em'ly are you sure you are alright?" Jack asked.

I looked at Emily quick to see how she took Jack calling her Miss Em'ly after he had called her mommy earlier. I saw her grinning and Jess grinning. I knew then that one of them had let Jack in on the secret that Garcia and Morgan didn't know yet. I laughed at that. Dave and I both walked up to her hospital bed. Dave smiled at Jess who was sitting on the other side of the bed and she smiled back. I knew that Dave would ask her soon.


	16. Asking and Getting Ready

**A/N: Hey all Happy Valentines Day. Also this will be the first chapter I post today. There will be a second. I hope you enjoy it!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Dr. Wynn and any other name you don't recognize._

Asking and Getting Ready

(DPOV)

I knew that I was going to ask Jess to go to the party with me. I also knew that she would love the plan that we all came up with to let everyone know that Aaron and Emily are together and that he is the father of the babies' that she is carrying. I am just as nervous as can be about asking her. I know that Aaron said she likes me but until I get her to say yes then I am going to be nervous.

I knew that Jess is over at Aaron's house because Emily was released yesterday and she was going to come and stay at Aaron's to help out. Everyone just thought that Emily was staying here so that someone would keep an eye on her. However I knew that Emily and Aaron were living together. That is something that even JJ and Reid does not know yet. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I heard running feet and then the door was opened. I looked down and saw Jack standing there grinning at me.

"Hey munchkin how are you doing?" I asked.

Jack launched himself at me and said "Uncle Dave! I am doing good. Mommy Emily has been sick though this morning."

I picked him up and walked inside Aaron's house and shut the door. I saw Emily and Aaron walking into the hallway.

Aaron laughed and said "Hey Dave nice to see you."

I laughed and said "Hey Aaron. Hey Emily. How are you doing Em?"

Emily smiled and said "I am feeling better now that I am not getting sick. The twins have decided today is the day to make mommy really sick."

I laughed and said "They love you Em. So is Jessica around?"

As I said it Jessica came walking into the living room. I put Jack down and he ran off to go play. I smiled at Jessica and she blushed but smiled back at me.

"Jessica can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked

Jessica nodded at me and we walked over to a corner of the living room.

I took one of her hands into mine and looked in her eyes and said "Jessica will you go with me to the BAU Valentines Day office party?"

I took in a deep breath and held it as I waited for her answer. Her mouth dropped open and she looked at me wide eyed.

Finally when I thought she was not going to say anything she said "I would love to Dave. Is this a date or are you just asking me to go with you as a friend?"

I smiled down at her and said "It is very much a date honey. But would you mind showing up with Aaron? We came up with a plan to confuse everyone we work with except those who know the truth. I am going to escort Emily there and walk in with her. She told Derek and Penelope that she would be bringing the father of her babies to the part tonight. Then Aaron is going to come over and wrap his arms around her waist. They will then announce that they are dating, living together and expecting children. Will that be alright with you honey?"

Jessica laughed and said "I am going to love to see this so yes it is very okay. I have to find something to wear though."

I shook my head at her and said "Ask Emily I know she bought a dress for you. She knew I was going to ask you."

Jessica looked back at Emily and Aaron and smiled. I then held my hand out and she took it and we walked over to the couple sitting on the couch.

"Em did you buy me a dress for this party tonight that your guys work is holding?" Jessica asked.

Emily smiled and nodded and said "I did indeed. Why do you think I asked your dress size last night? The dress is hanging on the back of the door in mine and Aaron's room. You can look at it and put it on when you get ready tonight. I think that you need to surprise Dave with the dress like I am surprising Aaron. Did Dave tell you the plan for tonight?"

Jessica nodded as she laughed and said "That he did and I am going to love to see the look on Derek and Penelope's face."

Emily laughed and said "So am I. Are you sure you don't have a problem with the plan Jess? I don't want you to feel like you have to go along with it."

Jessica shook her head and said "No I love the plan and I like the idea of us confusing people."

Aaron, Emily and I all laughed at this. We were going to have so much fun tonight doing this and it was going to be even more fun with having Jessica in on it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 4:00 and I still had to shower and get ready myself. The team had agreed that after that after the party we would go to dinner. Emily's dad and Strauss would be joining us too.

I looked at Emily and said "Do you want a ride over to JJ's? I know that you have to get ready and I am going to pick you up at 7:00. I know that the party starts at 7:00 but I figured we could make a grand entrance."

Aaron laughed and said "He is right. I will make sure that Jess and I are there at 7:00 so that nothing looks to suspicious. This is going to be one interesting party."

I nodded and agreed. I leaned over and kiss Jessica on the cheek and smiled at her. She then surprised me by leaning up on her tip toes and she gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled at her and she beamed a smile back at me. I watched as Aaron stood up and then helped Emily stand up. Aaron bent down and kissed Emily and we all walked towards the door. Jack came running back out and headed straight towards Emily.

"Mommy will you be at the party tonight and are you coming back home with Daddy and I?" Jack asked as he hugged Emily's legs.

Emily bent down and picked Jack up and kissed him on the head and said "Of I course I will be there sweet baby boy. And of course I am coming back home with daddy and you tonight. What do you say that we surprise Aunt JJ, Penny, Uncle Derek and Spencer tonight? You can call me mommy in front of them after they know daddy and I are together. Would you like that?"

Jack nodded and kissed Emily on the cheek and said "I love you Mommy and I will see you later."

Emily smiled and kissed Jack again and said "I love you to baby boy. Be good for Daddy and Aunt Jessica."

Jack nodded and wiggled so Emily set him back down onto the floor. I bent down and gave Jessica a quick kiss and then waited as Aaron kissed Emily.

"Okay Sweetheart I will see you in a couple of hours. I love you and be safe." Aaron said.

Emily smiled up at him and said "I will be safe and I love you too. Bye Jessica."

I looked at Aaron and Jessica and said "Bye honey and bye Aaron. I will see you both in a while."

Emily and I walked out and I helped her into my car before getting into the drivers seat.

"Are you nervous about tonight Emily?" I asked as I was driving.

Emily let out a breath and said "Just a little bit but I am more excited than anything. I can not wait to see everyone's reaction. Thank you for driving me Dave. I really do appreciate it."

I laughed and said "I can't wait to see how shocked Derek and Penelope are. And Emily it is no problem driving you. I will be here to pick you up at 7:00." I said as I pulled in front of JJ's house. I knew that Spencer would be waiting for me at my house so he could get ready. JJ had told him he was not allowed to see what she was wearing until he picked her up. I knew that he was going to be picking her up at 6:45 so they could get to the office by 7:00 and be there when Emily and I walked in. JJ was taking a camera so that she could take pictures.

Emily nodded at me and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before getting out of the car. I watched as she walked up the walkway to JJ's house. I then waited until she was inside before I drove off to my house. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:45 so I still had plenty of time to get ready. I stopped by a flower shop on the way to my house and picked up three dozen roses. One dozen in pink, one dozen in white and the last dozen in red.

(EPOV)

JJ let me in and we sat down on her couch in the living room. I noticed that Spencer was not here and I commented on it.

JJ laughed and said "He is over at Dave's. I told him that he was not allowed to see what I was wearing until he picked me up. Tonight is going to be a night to remember. How are you holding up?"

I laughed and said "You know I am actually pretty calm. I am a little nervous but I am more excited. I love the plan you guys came up with. It is a great one. I am also going to love the look on Aaron's face when he sees what I am wearing. I also picked out a dress for Dave's actual date. I am going to love to see the look on his face when he sees her in it."

JJ looked at me shocked and said "Dave actually asked someone to the party? Who is she? Do I know her?"

I laughed and said "You will just have to wait and see. I will tell you this much you are going to be shocked when you see who his date is. I made Aaron agree to bring her for Dave and he laughed about it. He is really liking the idea of all the shocks that are going to take place tonight."

JJ laughed and said "I am looking forward to them as well. I can not wait to see Pen speechless. I don't think I ever have before but I do believe this is one time she will be speechless. Alright mommy-to-be lets start getting ready. We have about an hour until Spencer is here for me. Plus Henry still needs to be dressed in his little suit you bought him."

I smiled as I thought about the suit I bought him. I also bought one for Jack and they were almost identical except the size. I got up off of the couch and followed JJ back to her room. We both took a quick shower and then painted our nails and toe nails. JJ did my hair and then I did hers and we did the make up the same way. Once we had our make up, hair, and nails done I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. I knew that we had to hurry up. I helped JJ slip her dress on over her head. Once I had her zipped up I looked at her and smiled.

JJ looked truly beautiful in the pink dress she was wearing. It had a slit gong up one leg to the knee. She was wearing black stiletto heels with it. I smiled at her and then grabbed her camera and snapped her picture.

"Is this really me Em? I look nothing like I normally look." JJ said.

I smiled and said "It really is you JJ. Spencer is going to be shocked when he sees you. I am going to take a picture of his face when he sees you."

JJ laughed and said "Alright well let's get your dress on. I really do love the style of your dress Em. Plus it shows your baby bump."

I laughed and then stood still as JJ helped me get the dress on over my head without messing up my hair. Once she had the dress on and smoothed out she zipped it up. She stepped back and grinned as she saw me. I saw her grab her camera and she snapped a picture. I looked in the mirror and what I saw took my breath away. I looked as if I was glowing.

"Emily you truly look stunning in that dress. You look even more radiant than normal." JJ said.

I smiled at her and said "Thank you JJ. Are you sure it does not show too much?"

JJ laughed and shook her head and said "No Emily it shows off exactly the right amount."

I nodded and looked in the mirror again. My dress is red and it is strapless. It has slits going up each side of my dress to about my thigh level. I smiled at JJ as I thought about what Aaron's reaction was going to be.

"Aaron is going to want to take you in his office and take that dress off of you Em." JJ said with a laugh.

I blushed as I actually thought about what it would be like. I looked at the clock and saw that we had about three minutes before Spencer was due to arrive to pick JJ and Henry up. I quickly walked over to the nursery followed by JJ and I picked Henry up. JJ got the suit out and we quickly dressed him. By this time Spencer was at the door knocking. I laughed because I knew he had a house key.

"JJ snap a picture of Henry. I will go down and let boy wonder in and then you can come down the steps and make an entrance." I said.

JJ grinned and nodded. I stopped back by JJ's room and put on my shoes and then went downstairs to open up the door. I stepped back to let Spencer in. Once he was in and the door was shut he looked at me and smiled.

"Emily you are going to give Hotch a heart attack dressed like that. You look amazing." Spencer said.

I laughed and said "Wait until you see JJ, Spencer."

Just as I said that I heard her coming down the steps. I walked over and grabbed my camera and took a picture of Spencer's face. His mouth dropped open and he stared wide eyed at JJ as she came down the steps carrying Henry. I snapped a picture of him while he was standing there frozen staring at JJ. He took a couple steps forward and then stopped. He held out his hand and JJ took it and he helped her down the last step.

"Wow JJ you look absolutely beautiful. You take my breath away" Spencer said breathlessly.

I smiled and said "Alright you two head on out. Dave should be here shortly and I will see you guys in about twenty minutes or so. And Spencer you look handsome in your suit."

Spencer blushed and said "Actually Emily, Dave is outside already. He followed me back over. He is waiting until I leave with JJ and then he is coming in. So we will see you at the party in a short while."

I nodded and Spencer took Henry from JJ and then helped her put her floor length coat on. This way nobody saw her dress until she wanted them too. Which was not going to be until I got there. I bought her a coat like that as well as one for Jessica and me. I even left Jessica a note telling her to leave her coat on until I got there and then we would shock the men together. I did the same thing for Penelope as well. This was going to be one interesting night. JJ and Spencer walked out of the house. I watched them get to the car and Spencer buckled Henry in and then helped JJ get in before shutting the door and ran over to the drivers seat and then they left.

I shut the door but within a minute I was opening it again as Dave knocked on the door. I let Dave in and shut the door.

"Damn Emily are you trying to kill Aaron with the way you look?" Dave asked.

I laughed and said "No I am not. Do you think he will like it Dave?"

Dave laughed and said "He is going to love it Emily. You look very pretty in the dress."

I smiled at him and said "Thank you. Do you mind helping me put my coat on? I got one for all of us girls including Jessica and the girls are leaving their coats on until I get there. Then we figured we would shock all of you guys at once. I know that Pen was not going to let Derek see her dress until they are at the party. JJ left her coat down here so Spencer ended up seeing hers but I took pictures of his face."

Dave chuckled and said "I want to see them sometime. And yes I will help you with your coat. JJ and Spencer should be there by now and I know that Aaron and Jessica are. He called me as I was walking up to the door. Are you ready to get the show on the road? It is 7:00 and if we leave now we should make it there in about ten minutes."

I nodded as Dave helped me into my coat. I grabbed my little purse and then we left. I made sure that I locked JJ's door. Dave then held out his arm and I slipped mine through it as we walked towards his car. I smiled as I thought about the fact that the shock factor was going to go way up tonight for everyone. Dave helped me into the car and made sure my dress was out of the way before shutting my door and then he rounded the car and got in the drivers seat. Shortly after that we were on the way. I took in a couple deep breaths and then let them out. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night in one way or another for my family and I could not wait for it to happen.


	17. Shock Factor and Party

**A/N: Once again Happy Valentines Day everyone!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any names you don't recognize._

Shock Factor and Party

(EPOV)

Dave pulled into the parking garage and parked in his assigned space. He shut the car off and looked over at me with a smile. He then opened up his car door and got out and walked around to my side and opened up the door. Once he helped me out of the car he put my hand and arm through his arm and started walking towards the elevator. Once we were on the elevator I took in a couple deep breaths.

"Are you ready to do this Emily?" Dave asked.

I looked at him and nodded. He grinned and then laughed. I heard the ding of the elevator and knew that we were at the floor we needed to get off on. He stepped out of the elevator first and then held out his hand and I took it. We walked towards the doors that will take us into the bull pen of the BAU. Dave and I stood there for a few minutes looking in the door. They had moved the desk and made room for a dance floor.

Dave looked down at me with a smirk and said "Shall we go in and let the fun and games begin?"

I laughed and said "Let's do this. I can't wait to see people's faces."

Dave laughed as well and then opened up the door. I passed by him and then he followed me in. Once we were inside Dave wrapped his arm around my waist and then started walking us towards where Aaron was standing with JJ, Spencer, Derek, Penelope, Strauss and my dad. JJ looked up at that second and caught sight of us. She played her part perfectly.

"Oh my God Emily you didn't tell me that Dave was bringing you! So this is who you are dating?" JJ squealed.

I ducked my head into Dave's shoulder so that nobody would hear the laughter I was trying to contain. Once I had myself under control I looked back over at the team and saw Derek and Penelope looking at me in shock. I then flicked my eyes to Jessica, Aaron, Strauss, my dad, and Spencer and saw all of their eyes were filled with laughter.

"Now JJ I told you guys that I would be bringing the man that I am dating and who is also the father of my baby. So if I came with Dave then I guess that means that is who it is." I said.

Derek opened up his mouth and blurted "You and Dave? Oh my God how could we have not seen this!"

By this time I could not hold my laughter in and I started to laugh. Everyone looked at me and then joined in.

I looked at Derek and said through my laughter "Derek you are worse that a girl sometimes."

Everyone laughed again and Penelope said "So spill my dark haired raven how was the great David Rossi in bed?"

I looked at Pen and my mouth dropped open. I looked up as I heard my dad coughing and I knew he was trying to cover up a laugh. I flicked my eyes towards Jessica and Aaron and saw that they were both trying not to laugh. Seeing that I decided that I would turn it back on Penelope.

I leaned in close and said "Well Pen, Dave is great in the sack. He knows the exact spots to hit and he is magic with his tongue."

I looked over at Aaron with a wicked look in my eyes. I could tell with the way his eyes heated that he knew I was talking about him. I looked at Jessica and saw her trying to hold in her laughter but finally she let loose. That was all it took and then my dad and Strauss started laughing as well. I looked at JJ, then Jessica, and then Penelope and nodded. At once we all took our coats off. As soon as we had them off I noticed that the room had went very quiet. I turned and looked around and saw that everyone was staring at us. I looked back at JJ with a grin and then Jessica, JJ, Penelope and me started laughing.

I guess Aaron had all he could take because he stepped around Jessica, my dad and Strauss and came to stand behind me. I looked over at Dave who was hiding a smirk and then I gave a slight nod of my head. I kept my eyes up as Aaron slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him. I heard everyone gasp and I laughed. I looked at Derek and Penelope and saw that both of them kept opening and closing their mouths. I saw a flash and I looked over and saw that JJ had snapped a picture. I laughed out loud.

I turned around in Aaron's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He bent down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. When we broke apart I smiled at him and he turned me back around and wrapped his arms back around my waist.

"So you and Dave are not really dating I take it?" Derek finally managed to ask.

I laughed and said "No actually I am dating Aaron. Aaron is also the father of my babies. Oh and ummm we are also living together."

Penelope squealed an then rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug as she said "You owe me an explanation sometime chickie."

I just smiled and nodded as Aaron said "And if you will all look to the left you will see who Dave's date actually is."

I laughed as JJ and Penelope both let out excited shouts. JJ and Penelope went over and hugged Jessica and then hugged Dave. The men shook his hands. I turned around because I still noticed that the room was way to quiet. Everyone was looking at us.

"Do you all not have something to talk to other people about? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at us. Yes, I am pregnant and yes I am having twins. Yes you heard correctly I am dating my superior and he is the father of my babies. Also yes you heard and it is true that I am living with him. Now do you have any questions or have I satisfied your curiousity?" I said.

One of the Agents that I do not really know stepped forward and said "How come you get away with dating your boss but when I was dating a co-worked four months ago we got told either we end the relationship or one of us transfers. What makes you so fucking special?"

I was taken aback at her tone of voice and Strauss stepped forward and said "The fratnerzation rule was lifted three and a half months ago. If you want to date someone you work with then have at it but make sure it does not interefere with your work. Also I do not like the tone you used with her."

The Agent glared at me but stepped back I shrugged my shoulders and went back to talking to everyone I considered my family. The music started up and I watched as Dave took Jessica onto the dance floor and Spencer took JJ out.

Derek looked from me to Aaron and said "You two look good together. I am happy for you both."

I smiled at him and said "Thank you Derek. You and Pen both look good together also."

Penelope nodded and said "I loved seeing the look on his face when I took my coat off. His eyes about popped out of his head."

I laughed and said "Don't I know it Pen. Aaron's eyes went wide also."

Aaron laughed and then leaned down and whispered in my ear "You look truly beautiful Emily. You are glowing so much."

I smiled at him and nodded to where Dave and Jessica was dancing and said "Don't they look wonderful together? I knew that dress would be perfect for her."

Aaron nodded and smiled. The dress I chose for Jessica was white and satin. It was a halter type style and it had a slit up the back. I watched Dave and Jessica dance and laughed when Dave spun her out and then brought her back to him. He pulled her into him and she put her head on his shoulder. I saw Dave lean down and kiss her on the head. I smiled at the picture they made together. I grabbed my camera and walked out of Aaron's arms and over to the dance floor. Once I had them in sight I snapped a picture. I then found Spencer and JJ and took a picture. All of my family was here and they all looked so happy together.

(HPOV)

When Emily walked back to me after taking a couple pictures I took the camera out of her hands and placed it on the table and then grabbed her hand. I led her out to the dance floor and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. Then we were swaying to the music.

I looked down at her and smiled and said "Do you know how hard it is not to take you into my office and shut and lock the door? I want to have my way with you. When I saw what you were wearing my heart stopped and then sped up. You look sexy Emily and what's even more sexy is the fact that you are growing big with my children. I love watching you and seeing you every day. I love you Emily."

She looked me in the eyes and said "I love you too Aaron. You look hot yourself in your suit."

I laughed and pulled her tighter to me. I loved being able to hold her like this in front of everyone now. I did not have to hide how I feel and I could not have been any happier. After the song was done we headed back to the table that Strauss and Andrew commandeered before any of us got here. I looked around and saw everyone talking and laughing. We spent the rest of the party talking and dancing. There was one more thing I wanted to do tonight and I was going to do it now.

I looked at Strauss and caught her eye. She smiled and nodded. I stood up and took the box out of my suit pocket. I knelt down on one knee beside Emily. Once again all the talking stopped but I did not care.

I took one of Emily's hands in mine after I opened up the box. I saw her eyes widen and I smiled.

"Emily I love you with all of my heart, body, and soul. Today is Valentines Day and there for the perfect day to do this. Jack loves you and wants you in our lives for forever and so do I. When I thought all hope and happiness was gone you proved me wrong. You made me want to love again and I fell in love with you. Will you marry me?" I said.

Emily smiled and jumped up and threw her arms around my neck and shouted "YES!"

I stood up with her in my arms and whirled around. Emily laughed and I saw tears pool in her eyes. I set her back on her feet and wiped her tears away. I leaned down and kissed her tenderly. I broke the kiss when I heard the applause start. I looked around and saw everyone clapping and cheering. I smiled at everyone and so did Emily.


	18. Mommy Emily

**A/N: I am sorry that I did not have this chapter up yesterday but I could not think how to end this chapter. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I also want to thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I am sorry but this chapter will be short but I need to get it done.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds._

Mommy Emily

(EPOV)

I was now engaged to the man of my dreams. JJ, Jessica and Penelope ran up and gave me hugs and looked at my ring. Derek, Spencer, and Dave walked over and gave me a hug and then my dad and Strauss threw in their congrats. I smiled widely at everyone. The only thing that could have been better was having Jack in here with us.

Aaron wrapped his arms back around my waist and leaned down and kissed me on the head. I bent my head backwards and smiled up at him. He then bent leaned down and gave me a kiss on the mouth. When he lifted his head up he smiled at me and I smiled back. He truly was my soul mate.

"So Aaron when do you plan on marrying my daughter?" my dad asked.

I laughed and said "Dad if I can get it planned in a month it will be in a month if Aaron does not mind. I do not want to wait until the babies are here but I do not want to be showing a whole lot either."

Everyone laughed at me and Strauss said "Well Emily sweetie I think between you, JJ, Penelope, Jessica, and me we can have it planned in a month. What do you think girls?"

Jessica, JJ, and Penelope all nodded. I looked at Aaron and saw him grinning. He must have read the question in my eyes because he nodded. I looked back to the women with a big smile on my face and said "Alright ladies tomorrow we start planning my wedding."

Jessica, JJ, Penelope and Strauss all grinned. I saw that Dave and Derek were exchanging money and I looked at them with raised eye brows. I then looked at Spencer who was shaking his head.

"Oh they made a bet as to when the wedding would be. Derek bet after the babies were born and Dave bet within the next two months. With you saying a month from now Dave won." Spencer blurted out.

I looked over at Jessica and she nodded and then she slapped Dave on the back of the head. He said "Ouch! Woman what in the world was that for?"

Jessica laughed and said "That was for you betting on my new sister. How much did you win anyways?"

Everyone laughed and Dave said "Well I get to keep fifty and the other fifty go to Aaron and Emily."

I chuckled and said "Dave you don't have to give us any of it."

He shook his head and said "It is not for you but for the babies. Get them some clothes or something."

I shook my head and laughed. Aaron has made me believe in Valentines Day after all the years I stopped believing in it because even when I was in a relationship on Valentines Day the guy never wanted to spend it with me. In one hour Aaron has made me the happiest woman on earth. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. I was truly blessed with the man of my dreams, the son I have always loved and now two more on the way. I could not stop the grin from spreading.

"Alright Pumpkin you make the plans and let me know how much it is going to cost. And don't fight me on this either. I will pay for your wedding. It will be mine and Erin's gift to you guys." my dad said.

I looked over and saw Strauss nodding and then she said "Do you want it in a church?"

I looked up at Aaron and he said "Where ever you want to get married Sweetheart is fine with me. I just want you to be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner."

I smiled and said "I love the sound of that. I don't think I want the wedding to be in a church. I still have bad memories from my teenage years. Do you think it would be possible for us all to take vacation time and get married on a beach in Flordia?"

"I will talk to the Director but I think I can get the team a couple weeks off. You guys have been working hard as it is lately. So yes if that is what you want then I think you can have it. And here comes your little boy Aaron." Strauss said.

Aaron and I both looked up and saw Jack running towards us. Once he got to us I bent down and picked him. He wrapped his little arms around my neck as best as he could. Aaron moved over to stand on the side of me and wrapped both Jack and me in one of his arms. I looked up as I saw a flash. I laughed as I saw JJ, Penelope and Jessica all with cameras in their hands.

"Mommy you are here! I had to come and see you because I missed you!" Jack said.

I heard everyone gasp but Aaron and Jessica. I chuckled and kissed Jack on the head.

"I have missed you too my Jack in a Box. I love you my little guy! And your daddy has asked me to marry him." I said.

Jack laughed and said "I knew he was gonna ask you mommy. He asked me what I thought about it and I said you have to marry mommy, daddy. We both love her."

I smiled at him wide and said "Well my Jack in a Box I love you both too and I am happy to be marrying your daddy. I am hungry so what does everyone say about heading out to dinner?"

Aaron nodded and said "You do need to eat and it's almost ten. Lets get going so we can eat and then get our son home and in bed Sweetheart."

Everyone else nodded and we grabbed our things and headed out. On the way out a lot of people stopped us and gave us their congratulations. Aaron and I both nodded and smiled. Finally after fifteen minutes we all made it to the elevator and got in and left to go eat as a family.


	19. Telling Elizabeth Prentiss and Problems

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or Story Alerts since the last chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds. I do however own Dr. Wynn and any other name you don't recognize._

Telling Elizabeth Prentiss and Problems

(EPOV)

I knew that today was going to be a bad day. My mother was in town and wanted to get together for lunch. I really did not want to go but as my dad pointed out I could not keep avoiding her. So I made plans to meet with her at one of my favorite restaurants. I was going to go in first and then Aaron would come in about ten minutes later. My dad and Strauss was also going to be there but in the bar area just in case I needed them.

I looked down at what I was wearing and smiled. I had a small baby bump and you could see it with what I had on. Besides telling my mom that I was pregnant I am also telling her that I am getting married. I had no clue how she was going to take any of this. We have not been getting along for a while and it has just gotten worse lately because she is all the time telling me I need to quit my job.

I took in a deep breath and then walked into the restaurant. I smiled at the hostess and she smiled back. After telling her who I was she took me to a table. I made sure that I arrived a few minutes early. I looked down at the ring on my left hand ring finger and my smile grew. I would be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner is a little under two weeks. I still smile when I think about how he proposed.

I put my hands under the table so that my mom would not see the ring until I was ready for her too. I took in a couple deep breaths and then let them out. I would rather be having a root canal than dealing with my mother. I looked up when I heard someone stop by my table. I was shocked not only to see my mom but some man with her who looks to be about my age.

"Emily" my mother said.

"Mother" I said.

I did not stand up like I would have normally and my mother shot a look at me. I just looked her in the eyes and stayed seated. She let out a huff and then sat down.

"Emily, this is Devin. I brought him along so that you two could meet. I think you and him would make a good couple." my mother said.

I looked over at Devin and something about him set alarm bells ringing. I glanced down at my watch and saw that I still had about eight minutes to get through before Aaron walked in.

I looked at my mom and said "That was nice of you Mother but I hate to break it to you I already have a man in my life."

Elizabeth looked at me and said "Sure you do Emily sure you do."

It took all my strength not to just get up and walk out. I looked over and saw my dad and Strauss walking in. I could tell from the look on my dads face that he did not like what was going on. I saw them go into the bar but they sat where they could see me. I had to hide a smile.

I looked back at my mom and said "I do mother and that is why I agreed to meet with you. I wanted to tell you a couple things."

My mom raised an eye brow and said "Well who is this man you are seeing? I am sure that he is not as good for you as Devin is. Why Devin is rich and would be able to take care of you for the rest of your life and you can quit that God forsaken job that you have."

I lost my temper at that and slammed my hand down onto the table. I looked at my mother and glared. She glared right back at me. I spared a glance towards Devin and saw that he was looking at me with a look in his eyes that I never wanted to see.

"Mother I will not quit my job. I do not care how rich Devin is or who the hell he is. I want you to understand something. I am thirty-seven years old and I am happy with my job and my life. I will not let you sit there and try to tell me how to run my life. You were hardly ever apart of my life. Dad raised me because you were always to busy making sure your career came first. So don't you ever fucking tell me what I should do again. I am not you and you don't get a say in my life." I growled.

My mother gasped and said "Do not talk to me like that Emily Elizabeth Prentiss! You are my daughter and you will respect me!"

I laughed and said "Mother respect is earned not given. As for you being my mother I can't help that you are biologically but let me tell you something. Erin Strauss has been more of a mother to me in the last five months then you have my entire life. Now what I wanted to tell you is that I am three and a half months pregnant and I am having twins."

My mother stood up angry and then looked at Devin and said "Pull her out of her chair. I want to see if she is telling me the truth."

I looked at my mom and then at Devin and said "If you lay one hand on me you will regret it."

Devin laughed and said "And what can you do? You are a woman!"

Devin grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my chair and kept a grip on my arm. I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but he tightened my arm and then twisted it behind my back. I knew that it was broken as soon as I heard the pop. I screamed in agony.

My mom stood there and said "Well you are telling the truth about being pregnant. However I don't care if you are or not. You will do as you're told and get together with Devin."

I stood there and stared at her and then said through gritted teeth "You are one crazy bitch Mother. I will not get together with him. And mom why don't you turn around."

By the time I finished saying what I was saying my dad and Erin Strauss was standing behind my mother. Devin tightened his grip and twisted my arm even more making me cry out. I stood there in shock as he pulled out a gun. I hoped that when dad and Strauss saw what was going on that one of them called Aaron and the team. Luckily this restaurant was only a block away from FBI headquarters. I managed a laugh as I heard my mother gasp.

"What are you doing here Andrew?" my mother gasped.

"I am keeping an eye on my daughter Elizabeth. I know how under handed and controlling you can be. I also know that you got involved with some bad people. Did you really think I would let Emily come and meet with you alone? For God Sakes Elizabeth she is our daughter. How can you treat her this way?" my dad growled.

I looked up as I heard running feet enter the restaurant. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Aaron, Dave, Derek and Spencer running in. Devin put the gun to my head.

Aaron ran right up to my dad and stopped. I saw him pale when he saw the gun at my head. Aaron looked at my mother and took a step towards her. I saw Strauss whisper something to him and he stopped but then Strauss was taking the last step towards my mother and she punched her. I watched as Dave, Aaron, Derek, Spencer, my dad and Strauss all pulled guns out.

"Let go of my fiancé. NOW!" Aaron growled.

Devin laughed and said "I don't think so. What are you going to do call the cops?"

I laughed at that and said "Did my so called mother not bother to tell you where I work? Well let me enlighten you. You see I work with the FBI and I am Federal Agent. So you have two choices. One you can let me go or two they will all shoot you as soon as I break myself away."

I had my head turned towards him when I said this and I laughed even more when I saw him pale. I guess he thought about it and then decided what he was going to do because I saw determination come into his eyes. He lifted up his gun and slammed it back down onto my head. I felt the pain shoot through my head and my arm as I fell towards the ground. Thankfully I did not lose consciousness. I heard three shots fire at once. I looked over and watched as Devin fell to the ground. He was shot once in the chest and once in the head.

I looked up as I felt hands on me. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was Aaron. He helped me stand up but I cried out in pain when he touched the arm that Devin broke. Once Aaron had me standing up he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I want to go over to where my so called Mother is being held at. I have one last thing I want to say to her." I said.

Aaron nodded and said "Alright Sweetheart but then you are going to the hospital. You need to be checked out."

I was in to much pain to argue so I just nodded. Aaron led me over to where Strauss was detaining my mother.

I looked at Strauss and said "Thank you mom."

She smiled and said "Anytime daughter of mine. We can't have you getting hurt with those little ones inside of you."

I nodded and then looked at my real Mother and said "You will be going to jail for a long time. I just want to introduce you to my fiancé and the father of my babies. You may remember him mother. His name is Aaron Hotchner."

I laughed as I saw my mother pale and then I said "You are no longer my mother. That title belongs to the woman who is making sure that you do not run away until the police get here to take you to jail. I hope you rot in hell like you deserve."

Aaron stepped forward and said "Strauss, I am taking her to the hospital. Her head and arm needs to be checked out as well as the babies."

Strauss nodded and said "Go ahead Aaron. I will make sure the police knows where you are at if they have any questions."

Aaron and I both nodded and then started walking out. I stopped by my dad and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you Daddy."

He kissed me on the head and said "Anytime Pumpkin. Now go get you and my grandbabies checked out."

I nodded and walked out of the restaurant with Dave, Spencer, and Derek following Aaron and me. I guess my dad and Strauss told them to come with us. We got to the hospital in record time and I was taken right back. I was surprised when I saw Dr. Wynn enter my hospital room.

She laughed at my shocked face and said "Erin Strauss called me to tell me what happened and asked if I would meet you here. Let me see your arm and your head and then we will check on the babies."

I nodded and said "Alright that sounds good to me."

She checked my head first which needed a few stitches and then she checked my arm. My arm was on fire and hurting a lot.

"Alright I am going to put fifteen stitches in your head. From what I can see of your arm it is not broken." Dr. Wynn said.

I looked at her in shock and said "But I heard it pop and it is on fire."

She nodded and said "Well it will be until I can get your shoulder back into place. The guy dislocated it."

I let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank God. Even though it hurts like a bitch I am glad that it is not broken. I really did not want to have to walk down the aisle with a cast on."

Everyone laughed at that and then Aaron spoke up and said "Can you check on the babies?"

Dr. Wynn smiled and said "Yes, actually a Nurse should be coming in here in a minute with the Ultra Sound machine. And here she is now. Alright Emily you know the drill. Lay back and this gel may be cold."

I laid back and Aaron held onto my hand while Spencer, Derek and Dave all stood beside me in silent support. I cringed at the cold gel but then smiled when Dr. Wynn put the Doppler on my stomach. I let out another relieved sigh when I heard the babies' heartbeats.

"Well Emily as you hear the babies heartbeats are doing well. Also according to this you are now about 16 weeks pregnant. Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Wynn asked.

I looked at her in shock and said "I did not think you could tell before the eighteenth week!"

Dr. Wynn laughed and said "Well on some pregnancies you can tell sooner and they seem to be cooperating. So would you like to know the sex of your babies?"

I looked at Aaron who was grinning and nodding at me. I looked back at Dr. Wynn and grinned and nodded at her.

She laughed and said "Well Emily you are having…"


	20. One Boy, One Girl

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I am glad that you guys are enjoying this story. This chapter will be short but I have had many messages asking me what the sex of the babies are so you will find out in this chapter. Then the next chapter will be the wedding. Happy Reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

One Boy, One Girl

(HPOV)

I took in a deep breath and held it as Dr. Wynn said "Well Emily you are having one boy and one girl."

I let out the breath I was holding and said "Are the babies doing alright Dr. Wynn?"

She smiled at me and said "They seem to be doing great Aaron. Their heartbeats are what they should be and if you look you can see them evening moving. Have you felt any movement yet Emily?"

Emily laughed and said "I actually felt them kicking for the first time when Devin had the gun pointed at my head."

I looked over at her and shock and she held her hand out. I placed my hand on her stomach right about where the Doppler was at and I laughed as I felt and saw both babies kick. Morgan, Reid, and Dave also chuckled. Dr. Wynn printed off some pictures and then looked at Emily and me.

"Well congratulations mom and Dad. You are having one boy and one girl." Dr. Wynn said.

I laughed and so did Emily and then I said "That is a song Dr. Wynn."

She laughed and said "I know but it seemed to fit here. I always wanted to say that line. Alright Emily you can go back to work but take it easy. I want your arm in a sling for a week. I will put it back into place now. I will also write you a prescription for some pain meds and before you ask yes they are safe to take. Just don't take more than three a day."

Emily nodded and grabbed a hold of my hand while Dr. Wynn popped her shoulder back into place. She cried out a little but once it was back in place she smiled and said "Now that feels a whole lot better."

Dr. Wynn laughed and said "I am glad. I want to see you in my office in a week. We will do a full pelvic exam at that time too."

Emily nodded and said "Thanks Dr. Wynn. I will see you in a week."

Dr. Wynn smiled and left the room. We waited a few minutes and then a Nurse came in with the prescription and discharge papers and a sling. She put Emily's arm in the sling and then Emily signed the discharge papers. I helped her up off of the hospital bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. Dave, Morgan, and Reid led the way out and to the car. I got in the drivers seat this time after helping her into the passenger seat while Dave, Morgan, and Reid got into the backseat.

"So I am going to have a little nephew and a niece. Leave it to you Emily to have one of each at the same time." Morgan said.

I laughed and said "Well we get two for the price of one. You can not ask for anything better than that."

Emily laughed and said "I can't wait to see Dad's, Strauss's, JJ's, and Pen's face when we tell them. Lets hurry up and get back to work so I can tell them. I do not think I can wait much longer. I am so excited. Aaron what do you think of the fact that we are having one of each?"

I laughed and said "I am very happy that we are having one of each. At least they are not the same sex so we will be able to tell them apart. I was worried about them being the same sex and that we would call them by the wrong names."

Everyone laughed and Reid said "Well you know that men choose the sex of the babies so you would have been to blame Hotch if they were both girls or both boys. The women decide how many babies."

Emily laughed and said "Thanks for telling us that Spencer."

I laughed and said "Wow we made good time getting back to work. Thank God Dr. Wynn was there waiting on us."

Emily laughed and said "Aaron we make good time going anywhere if you are the one driving."

Dave piped up and said "Aaron you do have a lead foot a lot of the times."

I laughed and said "I am not the only one Dave. You and Emily both have a lead foot too. Dave, did you happen to call Jess and let her know about Emily?"

Dave nodded and said "Yes, I did. Her and Jack should be here now. That way you and Em can tell everyone at once."

I smiled and got out of the car and went around and helped Emily down. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we all headed inside. I made sure that Dave was walking on her other side so that nobody could bump into hurt arm. Once we got into the elevator and then out of it on our floor we walked into the bull pen. I did not see JJ, Garcia, Strauss or Andrew so I looked around.

"They are all in the conference room Agent Hotchner." an Agent said.

I smiled and nodded him my thanks. We all walked up the steps and past my office and Dave's office and into the conference room. JJ, Garcia, Jess, Jack, Andrew and Strauss were all sitting in there talking. As soon as they saw us all conversation stopped and they jumped to their feet. I laughed as I saw Jack grab a hold of Andrew's neck for dear life.

"How are you doing Pumpkin? What did Dr. Wynn say? Are you alright? What is wrong?" Andrew fired off the questions.

Emily laughed and said "I am alright daddy. I had a dislocated shoulder but Dr. Wynn put it back in place and I have to wear this stupid sling for a week. I also have stitches in the back of my head. Dr. Wynn says that the babies are alright and we even found out the sex."

JJ, Jess, and Garcia all squealed. Andrew and Strauss looked at us with their eye brows raised. Jack wiggled and Andrew put him on the floor and Jack ran over to us.

"What are they Daddy? Am I going to have baby brothers, baby sisters or one of each?" Jack asked excitedly.

I bent down and picked Jack up and Emily looked around and smiled and said "We are having one boy and one girl."

The women squealed while Andrew smiled at Emily and me. JJ, Jess, Garcia, and Strauss all walked over and hugged Emily and told us both "Congratulations."

Andrew walked over and pulled Emily into his arms and said "I am proud of you pumpkin. I love you."

Emily smiled and said "I love you too Daddy."

Andrew patted me on the shoulder and said "You did a good job Son. You gave me one grandson already and now another grandson and granddaughter are on the way. Thank you for making my baby girl happy."

I smiled and said "I am thankful that she chose me. I love her with everything in me. Is everything set for us to have the wedding in Flordia?"

Strauss nodded and said "The Director has approved two weeks of vacation for all of you including me."

I laughed and said "Thank you for taking care of that for us Erin. I can not wait until she is Mrs. Aaron Hotchner."

Everyone laughed and Emily said "We don't have long to wait honey. And I can't wait either. I love you Aaron. And I love you Jack in the Box."

Jack laughed and said "I love you too mommy and I love my baby brother and sister."

I smiled and bent down and gave Emily a kiss and said "I love you too Sweetheart. You have made me the happiest man on the Earth."

I could not wait for the next week and a half to be over with. I knew that Emily had picked her dress out but she would not tell me what it looked like. She also has picked out the bridesmaids dresses and asked Jessica, JJ, Garcia, and Strauss to stand up with her. I was having Dave, Morgan, Reid, and my brother Shaw standing up with me. I smiled as I thought about what it was going to be like married to Emily and having three kids. I could not wait.


	21. The Big Day

A/N: Thank you to those who left reviews last chapter. Also thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

The Big Day

(EPOV)

Today is my wedding day and I was getting nervous. I was great up until it was time to start getting ready. Jessica, JJ, Penelope, and Erin were already dressed in their dresses. I had chosen pink and red for my wedding colors. Jessica was my maid of honor and she was in a pink strapless dress that came with a shawl. JJ, Penelope and Erin were all wearing red and their dresses were in halter top style. They all looked lovely.

"Emily are you ready to put your dress on? We have to be down at the beach in twenty minutes." Jessica said.

I looked at her and smiled. We all had massages done this morning and then we went and got our hair professionally done. We did one another's make up and I thought everyone looked gorgeous. I finally nodded and she smiled at me. Jessica, JJ, Pen, and Erin all helped me get into my dress without messing up my hair or make up.

There was a knock on the door and JJ said "Emily stay hidden. I will see who is at the door."

I smiled and nodded. I just kept looking at myself in the mirror. I could not believe that, that was me standing there. I had on a white dress with a cathedral style train. My veil was also cathedral length. My dress was strapless and had a slight empire waist to it. My veil was attached to a tiara and with it all on I did not recognize myself.

JJ laughed as she came back in and said "That was your dad. He is standing out in the hall waiting on you. Apparently Aaron is wanting to get married right this second. He told your dad to see if you were ready because he could not wait one more minute to make you Mrs. Aaron Hotchner."

I laughed and said "Well we are all ready. Let's do this. I can not wait to be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. I feel as if I have been waiting my whole life for this moment."

Everyone laughed and Erin said "Alright girls' lets get our princess married."

Penelope stepped up to me and gave me a quick hug and whispered "You look absolutely amazing Em."

I smiled and said "Thank you."

Pen grinned and then JJ was giving me a hug and said "I am so happy for you."

I hugged her back and said "You will be the next one."

She laughed and shook her head as Jessica came up and hugged me and said "I can't wait until you are officially my sister-in-law."

I laughed and said "Neither can I. Thank you for agreeing to be my maid of honor."

Jessica smiled and said "I love you Em and Haley would be happy for both you and Aaron."

I smiled back and nodded and then Erin was hugging me and said "Are you ready to become Mrs. Hotchner?"

I grinned and said "Hell yes. I am more than ready."

The girls' laughed and we headed towards the hotel room door. As soon as we opened it I saw my dad standing there. When he saw me his eyes widened and he smiled. Erin, Pen, JJ, and Jess all went ahead. My dad held out his arm and I placed my arm through his.

"You look beautiful pumpkin. Aaron is one lucky man." he said.

I smiled and patted my stomach and said "I am the lucky one dad."

He shook his head and said "You both are lucky then. Are you sure you want this?"

I chuckled and said "I have never been more sure of anything in my life dad. I love Aaron, Jack and these two on the way."

He nodded and said "Well let's get you down to the beach then. Your man is liable to come looking for us if we do not get there soon."

I laughed and said "Well let's go then Daddy. Thank you for doing this. I love you."

My dad looked at me and said "Of course Pumpkin I wouldn't have it any other way. And never forget that I love you too."

With that we walked to the elevators where the others were waiting. Thankfully the hotel we are staying at was right on the beach and a perfect place to get married. All it took was my dad making a few phone calls and we got the permission we needed to use the beach for the day. I smiled as we walked off of the elevators. I could not wait to become Mrs. Aaron Hotchner.

(HPOV)

I looked at my watch again and Dave laughed and said "Calm down Aaron. I see the women coming out now. It will only be a few for minutes before Emily is your wife."

I smiled and said "I can not help it Dave. I have wanted this to happen for what seems like years now. I will be happy once I hear the words you may now kiss the bride."

Morgan laughed and said "Well man get ready because the girls' are starting down the aisle that the hotel made for you. I still can not believe Andrew rented every room in the hotel."

I laughed and said "Well think about it we have a lot of people here. So I can understand why he did it. He wanted to make sure we all had the same hotel and no hassles on his daughters wedding day. Now quiet!"

I watched as Strauss, then Penelope, then JJ, and the Jessica all walked down the aisle. Each of them did look pretty. I caught my breath when the wedding march began and I caught sight of Emily coming out of the hotel on her father's arms. She took my breath away in one second. She looked radiant and she had a smile on her face. My eyes met hers as she walked down the aisle and I smiled at her and mouthed I love you. She mouthed it back which had me smiling even more.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss. Who gives this woman to this man?" the Pastor said.

"I do." Andrew said as he kissed Emily's cheek and put her hand in mine.

Andrew then went and stood beside Morgan. He was pulling double duty today. I looked in Emily's eyes the best I could with the veil on her face and smiled.

The Pastor said "It is my understanding that you have wrote your own vows correct?"

Emily and I nodded and the Pastor said "Alright well first Aaron Hotchner do you take Emily Prentiss to be your wife?"

"I do" I said loud and firm.

The Pastor smiled and looked at Emily and said "Do you Emily Prentiss take Aaron Hotchner to be your husband?"

Emily beamed a smile and said clearly "I Do."

The Pastor smiled and looked at me again and said "Alright Aaron you may say your vows."

I nodded and looked Emily in the eyes and said "Emily just when I thought everything was lost you came into my life. You showed me how to love again and how to be a better father and spouse. I have loved you now for the last two years but I never told you. You are the light in the darkness, the sun when it rains, you are my heart and soul and with you and our son and the two on the way you complete me. I love you."

I saw Emily smile as tears pooled in her eyes. The Pastor nodded at Emily to say her vows.

Emily took in a couple of deep breaths and said "Aaron you have shown me that not all men are bad. You have helped me through so much and yet you have never once tried to walk away. I love the way you laugh, the way you look at me, and I love seeing the love you have for me reflected in your eyes. You have gave me a son that I love like my own and you have gave me a daughter and son on the way. When everything feels as if it is falling apart you are right there putting it back together. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you tomorrow and for the rest of our lives."

I smiled at her as the Pastor said "The rings please."

Dave handed the pastor the rings and he handed one to me and said "Put this on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

I slipped the ring on Emily's finger and said "With this ring I thee wed."

The pastor handed Emily the other ring and said "Put this on his finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Emily cried a little as she slipped the ring on my finger and said "With this ring I thee wed."

We both looked at the Pastor as he said "As vested in me by the state of Flordia I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I pulled Emily to me gently and bent down and kissed her passionately. I broke my mouth from hers when I felt a tug on my pants leg.

I looked down to see Jack looking up at me and he said "Daddy are you two married yet?!?"

Everyone laughed and clapped and I bent down and picked him up and said "Yes, son we are married now."

Jack grinned and said loudly "Yay Daddy and Mommy are married now. Can we go eat some cake now?"

Once again everyone laughed and Emily said "Yes baby boy we can go and eat some cake now."

Andrew and Erin were the first ones to walk back up the aisle followed by Morgan and Garcia, and then Reid and JJ and then Dave and Jessica. Finally I walked up the aisle with my arm around my wife's waist and our son in my arms.


	22. Important Authors Note

**A/N: Hey all I will be updating my CM stories in the next couple of days. I have not forgotten about them but I have had my twins so I have been in the hospital. Even though my Doctor is nice enough to let me have my laptop with me even if I have to go to the family waiting room to use it I have not wrote any chapters for my Criminal Minds stories because I really do not want to mess them up with the pain meds I am on. However I did start a New Story while being on the pain meds… So if any of you like Twilight check out my new story. But I should be out of the hospital tomorrow so I will update when I get home if the girls' will sleep for a couple hours. Happy reading!!!**


	23. The Birth

A/N: Alright this will be the last chapter for this story besides the epilogue. I will do a sequel to this story though. Thank you all for the congratulations. I also want to thank those who left reviews for the last full chapter. Also thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

The Birth

(EPOV)

The last four and a half months have flown by. I have about four weeks until my due date and I have been on Maternity leave for the last month and a half. My baby shower is supposed to be this Saturday and I can't wait. Aaron went with me to the Lamaze classes but if he was away on a case Strauss or Penelope went with me. The team is on there way back from a case and this is their last case and then they are on stand down for the next month. Strauss talked to the Director and he agreed that the team could be put on stand down for the next month because everyone wanted to be here for the babies' birth. Truthfully I wanted them all here.

Penelope and I are at her and Morgan's house waiting on them. Thankfully Penelope has been busy on her laptop and has not noticed the pains I have been having for the last four hours. It actually started last night with back pain and then this morning off and on in my stomach. But in the last four hours it has gotten a lot worse. I decided now that it is time to get up and walk and see if that helps with the pain at all. I looked at my watch and saw that it has been three minutes since the last pain.

Penelope looked at me as I stood up and said "Are you alright Emily?"

I smiled and said "I am fine Pen. I just want to walk around a bit."

She nodded and went back to her laptop. I wondered what it is that she was doing but I cleared that thought from my mind. No sooner did I take about three steps I gasped out in pain. I could not hold the gasp back. Penelope was by my side in seconds.

"What is it my raven haired beauty?" she asked.

Before I could say anything I felt warm liquid go down my leg. I doubled over as another contraction hit and cried out in pain. I was trying my breathing techniques out but right now they were not helping so much. I heard Penelope gasp and looked up at her to see her looking down at the floor.

"Emily I think your water just broke." Penelope said.

I laughed a little as the contraction let up and said "I know it just did. Pen I can't have these babies without Aaron here. I refuse to have them without Aaron here."

She nodded and said "I will call him. You just hold on."

I tried to nod but another contraction hit me and I cried out in pain again. They were getting closer together and a whole hell of a lot stronger. Penelope grabbed her cell and put it on speaker phone as she dialed Aaron. I hoped that he was able to answer.

"Hotchner." Aaron said when he answered his cell.

"Hey Boss man how far out are you and the team?" Penelope asked.

"We are about to land but it may be close to an hour before we leave work. Why Garcia?" Aaron said.

At this point another contraction started and I screamed. I heard Pen and Aaron both gasp.

"Garcia why is my wife screaming? Is she alright?" Aaron asked.

I breathed through the contraction as Penelope said "Oh she is screaming because she is in labor Boss Man. Her water has broke."

By this time I could tell that Aaron had his phone on speaker phone also because I heard JJ, Dave, Derek, Spencer, and Aaron all gasp.

"What do you mean she is in labor? We still have four weeks until our babies' are born. Get her to the hospital Garcia. We will meet you there." Aaron said.

Penelope looked over at me and I said "Aaron I'm not going to the hospital until you get here. And you can't make me!"

Aaron groaned and said "Sweetheart just go. We will meet you there soon. And yes, I can make you. I will just call your dad."

I screamed as a contraction hit and said through gritted teeth "Then call my dad."

I motioned for Pen to hang up the phone and when she would not do it I took the phone from her and hung it up myself. Penelope just looked at me.

"Emily you know he is right. We need to get you to the hospital." she said.

I shook my head and groaned as the contraction hit its peak. Once it ebbed I started walking around the front room. I looked at my watch and saw that since my water broke it has only been thirty minutes and I have had about ten contractions. I knew that I had to get to the hospital but I didn't want to go with Aaron with me. I heard someone knock on Penelope's front door but I did not pay attention. I was to busy breathing through the contraction that was ripping through my stomach.

However I did look up when I heard Jessica's voice saying "Get her bag Penelope. Andrew and Erin are coming in now and Jack is with them. We will get her to the hospital."

I glared at Jessica as she walked towards me and said "I'm not going anywhere until my husband gets here. DAMN IT!"

Jessica just looked at me and said "Em do you want to have these babies right here? From what Penelope has said your contractions are about three minutes apart. You need to get to the hospital. Aaron and the rest of the team has landed and they are en route to the hospital."

By this time my dad, Strauss and Jack walked in the front door. I cried out as another contraction hit. My dad and Strauss came straight to me. I tried to take a step but ended up tripping.

My dad swung me up in his arms as he said "Let's get her to the hospital. Jack do you want to ride with mommy or do you want to ride with Aunt Jessica and Aunt Penlope?"

I saw Jack looking at me scared so I motioned for him. He came running over and grabbed my hand. I smiled down at him and he smiled up at me.

I said "Jack honey, mommy is okay I promise. This is supposed to hurt some. Why don't you ride with Aunt Jessica and Aunt Penelope? I love you buddy."

He kissed my hand and said "Okay mommy I will and I love you too."

After he said that he let go of my hand and ran over to Jessica and grabbed her hand. My dad carried me outside followed by Strauss who got in the backseat with me after my dad put me in the backseat. I saw Jessica buckle Jack into her car and then her and Penelope were getting in her car. My dad raced out of Penelope and Derek's driveway. Strauss grabbed a hold of my hand as I groaned at the contraction and I squeezed it.

"Pumpkin why on Earth did you not tell anyone that you were in labor?" my dad asked.

I couldn't answer him right away because I was trying to breath through the contraction. Finally when it let up I let out a sigh of relief.

I said "Daddy I didn't want to be in labor. I thought it was just back pain and those Braxton hick contractions but I figured out about four hours ago that wasn't the case. I want Aaron to be there when I deliver our babies."

I heard my dad sigh as he blew through a red light with Jessica on his tail end. I laughed when I heard horns blowing. Leave it to my dad to drive like a maniac.

"Princess he will be there. I'm not going to be surprised if he is there before us because of your stubbornness." my dad said.

I started to laugh but it cut off into a cry. Thankfully we were pulling into the hospital. I guess Jessica or Penelope had alerted them that we were coming because Dr. Wynn was standing outside along with two Nurses and a wheel chair. Dad pulled to a stop right beside them and hopped out. But before he could get to me to open the door it was opened and I was looking up and into the worried face of my husband.

Aaron lifted me up and placed me in the wheel chair. Once he had me in it Dr. Wynn was by my side as one of the Nurse's started to push me.

"So Emily I see that your babies' are ready to be brought into the world. When did your labor start?" Dr. Wynn said.

I looked at her and then at Aaron and said sheepishly "I was having back pain all night and today but I thought it was just Braxton hicks. About four hours ago they started coming every five minutes but for the last hour or so they are any where from two to three minutes apart."

Aaron looked at me shocked and said "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss why in the world didn't you say anything to me when I talked to you earlier today?"

I couldn't answer him because I was to busy squeezing his hand as a contraction ripped through my stomach. I was trying to breathe through it but this one doesn't seem as if it is going to let up any time soon. I just kept on breathing through it. However once it did let up another one came straight after it. I knew then that it would not be long before our son and daughter were here with us.

Dr. Wynn looked down at me and then up at the Nurse's and said "We need to get her to her room quick. I have a feeling it isn't going to be long before she is ready to push."

With that being said the Nurse pushing me sped up as did Dr. Wynn, the second Nurse and Aaron. I could hear footsteps behind us and I turned my head to see the rest of the team plus, Jess, Jack, my dad, and Strauss following us. When we got to the Labor and Delivery floor one of the Nurse's shower my family where to wait while Dr. Wynn, the other Nurse, Aaron and I went to a room.

"Alright Emily I need you to change into the hospital gown and then I am going to check and see how far dilated you are. I'm also going to hook you up to the contraction machine and the fetal heart monitor." Dr. Wynn said.

I just nodded because my contractions were coming one after the other and I was trying to breathe through them. I looked at Aaron and asked him a question with my eyes. He must have understood what I was asking because he helped me take the pants off of I was wearing as well as the panties and then helped me take my shirt and bra off. He then helped me into the hospital gown and then onto the bed. Once I was on the bed Dr. Wynn had me bend my knees back so that she could check me.

I grabbed a hold of Aaron's hand and squeezed it hard as she was checking me because it hurt. She looked up at me after she checked me and then looked over at the contraction machine. I followed her eyes and my eyes widened as I saw how high the number was. They were going off of the chart.

"Emily I think that it is safe to say you will be having the babies' soon. You are already eight centimeters dilated. I think the babies will be born within the next hour to two hours. Would you like any of your family to come back?" Dr. Wynn said.

I looked at Aaron and he nodded so I nodded. Dr. Wynn smiled and then left the room. A couple minutes later the door to the room opened up and everyone walked in. Jessica, JJ, Strauss, and Penelope all walked over to me.

Jessica leaned down and hugged me and said "How are you doing Emily?"

I wanted to talk but another contraction was ripping its way through my body. I held up a finger to signal to her wait a second and she nodded. The guys also walked over towards me. My dad bent down and kissed me on the head and smiled. Once the contraction was ebbing a bit I took in a deep breath.

I looked at everyone and said "I'm eight centimeters dilated and Dr. Wynn thinks I will be having these babies in the next hour or two."

I saw Jack jump up and down and he came over to me. Aaron picked him up and sat him down next to me on the bed. I bit my tongue as another contraction hit its peak. I didn't want to scared Jack again. I let out a little chuckle as Jack seemed to notice that I was in pain because he bent down and kissed my stomach and said "Now sissy and bubby don't hurt Mommy to much."

Everyone laughed as he said this. I smiled at him and pulled him towards me and kissed his head.

Dave walked over and wrapped his arms around Jessica and said "So Emily have you decided who is going to be the Godparent's yet? And have you and Aaron decided on names yet?"

I looked at Aaron and he said "We are going to have you and Jessica be the Godparent's of our daughter and then Spencer, JJ, Penelope and Derek will be the God Parent's to our son. As for the names you guys will have to wait because we want to surprise you all."

Everyone laughed and Derek said "Now that isn't fair to us. Why do you guys get to know and we don't?"

I laughed and said between breaths "We get to know because we are the parents."

With that everyone laughed and I growled "This frigging hurts. Aaron we are so not doing this again. It is all of your fault."

Jack looked at me and said "How is it Daddy's fault?"

I looked at Aaron shocked and he laughed as he said "It just is buddy. When you get old enough you will understand."

JJ came over and hugged me and said "How about we head back out for a while and leave you and Aaron alone for a little bit?"

I nodded and said "If that is what you want to do. Jack honey go with Aunt JJ and the rest of them. Get you a snack out of the vending machine. I love you my prince."

Jack smiled and kissed my stomach and then my cheek and said "Okay Mommy and I love you too. I can't wait to meet my new brother and sister."

Derek kissed me on the head as did Dave and Spencer. Penelope, Jessica, Strauss, and my dad all kissed me on the cheek and then everyone left the room. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it had been about an hour. I let out a cry as another contraction ripped through even more intense than the last one.

Dr. Wynn walked in with a couple Nurses and said "Alright lets check and see if you have dilated any more. I see by the paper that your contractions are coming one right after the other and they seem to have grown in intensity."

I nodded and squeezed Aaron's hand. I wanted to scream but then again I didn't. I just knew that there is no way I could take much more than this. It hurt a lot and I knew that it was way to late for an epidural.

Dr. Wynn beamed at me and said "Well Emily you are ten centimeters dilated. With your next contraction I want you to push. I am going to count from ten back to one and then I want you to stop pushing. Aaron I want you to stand behind her and support her back and head."

I saw Aaron nod and then he was standing behind me. He helped me up and then I was leaning against him. Dr. Wynn and both Nurses were at the end of the bed. I felt a contraction coming on and I gritted my teeth.

"Alright Emily start pushing. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. Alright stop." Dr. Wynn said.

I let out a breath and Aaron whispered in my ear "You're doing great sweetheart. Soon we will have a brand new daughter and son. I love you."

I smiled and said "I love you too Aaron. But we are never doing this again."

He laughed and Dr. Wynn said "Push Emily."

I gritted my teeth and pushed until Dr. Wynn said "Stop."

I let out another breath and took in a couple deep breaths and then Dr. Wynn said "Push again Emily. I can see the head."

I took in a deep breath and bore down and pushed with everything in me. I screamed as I felt the pressure of the head coming out.

Dr. Wynn said "Alright the head is out. Now stop pushing."

I leaned back against Aaron and then started pushing again as Dr. Wynn said "Alright Emily push one more time."

I gritted my teeth once again and bore down and pushed. I saw Dr. Wynn doing something and then she said "Alright Emily stop pushing. The shoulders are out. One more push and this baby should slip on out."

I let out the breath I was holding but then started pushing as I felt the contraction. Within seconds Dr. Wynn had the baby in her hands and I heard the cry. Aaron was looking down at me with pure love and adoration in his eyes.

"And you have a baby girl. Are you ready to start pushing again Emily?" Dr. Wynn said.

I nodded and she handed Aaron's and my daughter off to a Nurse. I looked up though as I heard my hospital room door open. I looked at Dr. Wynn when I saw another Doctor come in.

Dr. Wynn smiled at me and said "This is Dr. Adams. He is going to check over your daughter while I deliver your son."

I nodded and then started pushing. I stopped when I was told to and then started again when I was told too.

I did this for about five minutes when Dr. Wynn said "Alright the head is out. Give me another good push Emily."

I sighed and said "I can't do it anymore. I am too tired."

Aaron bent down and kissed my head and said "Come on Sweetheart just one more push then our son will be here. You can do it. I know you can."

I gritted my teeth and groaned as I bore down and pushed hard. Within another two minutes I heard the sound of our son crying.

"And you have a son. Now let the Nurse and Pediatrician clean him up while I stitch you up and then you can hold them." Dr. Wynn said.

I collapsed back against Aaron and he kissed my head and said "You did great Sweetheart. I am so proud of you. I love you."

I smiled and said "I love you too Aaron. It hurt like hell but I would do it again. I can't wait to see our babies."

Dr. Wynn stood up and said "I had to give you fifteen stitches Emily and it looks like Dr. Adams is done with your babies."

I smiled as Dr. Adam and a Nurse walked over and handed one of them to me and the other to Aaron.

"You daughter weighed in at six pounds and twelve ounces and was 21 inches long and your son weighed in at an even six pounds and was 19 inches long. They both scored a ten on the apgar scale. Do you have names picked out?" Dr. Adams said.

I looked at Aaron who nodded at me and I said "Our daughter's name is Katrina Marie and our son's name is Andrew Michael."

Dr. Adams smiled and said "Congratulations on both of your babies. I will check them over again later on tonight."

Aaron and I both nodded and the Nurse said "Now that we have you cleaned up and the room cleaned up would you like me to send in your family?"

I nodded and said "Yes, please."

The Nurse smiled and left the room followed by the second Nurse and Dr. Wynn. I kiss my daughter and then looked at Aaron and saw him kissing our son. I smiled wide at the picture he made holding our son.

(HPOV)

I couldn't believe that our daughter and son are finally here. I looked down at my son and then at my daughter. Emily looked like she was glowing as she held our daughter. I looked up as there was a knock on the door.

I looked over at Emily and she nodded so I called in "Come on in."

Andrew, Strauss, Jack, Dave, Jessica, JJ, Spencer, Henry, Derek and Penelope all filed in. Once they saw us holding the babies the girls let out little squeals and Jack ran over to us. He climbed carefully onto Emily's hospital bed and looked at his sister. He beamed a smile and kissed her head.

"Yay my sister and brother are here finally. Are you okay Mommy? How did they get here?" Jack said.

I laughed and Emily said "Yes, I am okay son and they got here after I gave birth to them. When you are older your dad can explain how a woman gives birth to a baby."

Everyone laughed and Jessica said "Can I hold my niece and nephew? What are there names?"

Emily nodded and handed Katrina over to Jessica while I handed Andrew over to his Grandpa Andrew. I sat down on the bed beside Emily and Jack and smiled as we watched our daughter and son get passed around. Finally after everyone had a chance to hold them they looked back at us.

"Well Pumpkin and Aaron what did you name them? And what did they weigh?" Andrew asked.

Emily laughed and said "Katrina Marie weighed six pounds and twelve ounces and was 21 inches long. Andrew Michael weighed six pounds even and was 19 inches long."

I smiled as I saw the shock on Andrew's face when he heard his grandson's name. He came over and hugged Emily again and then patted me on the shoulder. Everyone like the names we picked out. Finally after an hour I saw that Emily was getting tired.

"Alright you guys I think we should let the new Mommy get some rest. She had a hard day today." Andrew said.

Everyone nodded and gave Emily hugs and the guys slapped me on the back and the women gave me hugs. Before everyone left though there was a lot of pictures taken because Jack was now holding his sister.

"I will protect you my Angel. I'm your big brother and that is what I do. I love you sissy." Jack said.

I smiled as Jack kissed Katrina on the head and then kissed his brother on the head. I took Katrina out of Emily's arm as she gave Jack a kiss and one armed hug.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy and I will see you tomorrow. Keep an eye on my baby sister and brother for me until I get here tomorrow." Jack said seriously.

Emily and I both nodded and said at the same time "We love you too buddy and we will."

I gave Jack a hug and a kiss and then he left with everyone else. I could tell that Emily was tired so I put Katrina in the basket they had in the room for us and then picked Andrew up and placed him in his basket. I walked back over to Emily and bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Alright Sweetheart why don't you get some sleep. You need it and I'm not going anywhere. I love you Emily and thank you for the wonderful gift you have gave me today." I said.

Emily smiled and said "I love you too Aaron and I think I will rest. Thank you for being here with me. I could not have done it without you."

I smiled and said "I wouldn't have been anywhere else baby. Now sleep."

She smiled at me once more and then closed her eyes. I looked down and when I saw the date I laughed. If she would have waited one more day she would have gave birth on my brother's birthday. As it was today was July 15th. I walked over and looked at my son and daughter and smiled.

"You know Katrina and Andrew I love you very much. You have made your Mommy, Brother and me very happy." I said and bent down and kissed their little heads.

I went back over and pulled a chair close to Emily's bed and sat down in it and took her hand in mine. Today was one of the best days of my life.


	24. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews. Alright this is going to be a short epilogue but there will be a Sequel to this story but it will be a few days before I get it up because I want to try to finish up a couple other stories first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Epilogue

(HPOV)

The last six months have been great. Jack has spent a lot of time just watching his brother Andrew and his sister Katrina grow and play. Anytime Andrew or Katrina cries Jack comes running to make sure that they are okay. I look over at Emily and smile when I see her looking at me. She smiles back at me and then laughs as our daughter manages to roll herself from her back to her stomach and starts to kick her feet.

A lot has happened in the last six months but more importantly our whole family is happy. Dave and Jessica are expecting their first child and are planning to get married in about three months. Emily is helping with the wedding and Jessica has asked Andrew, Emily's father to give her away. He was ecstatic when he was asked because he has become the father figure to all of our women in the family.

Speaking of our family they are all just now walking in the door. I smiled when I saw a radiant Jessica walk right in and straight over to Emily. Those two have become as thick as thieves. Dave, Derek, Spencer, and Andrew all walked over to me and Erin, JJ, Penelope and Jessica all went straight to Emily.

"Our family is changing." Dave said.

Andrew laughed and said "That it is son, but it's changing for the better. I'm glad that you and Jessica have finally set a date."

Dave nodded and said "Jess wants to get married in three months. She doesn't want to be too big but yet she wants to be married before our baby arrives. The Doctor confirmed today that she is 8 weeks pregnant but she is only carrying one."

I laughed and said "Well at least she isn't carrying twins then."

"So what are you women over there talking about?" Andrew asked.

Emily looked up and smiled and said "Well it seems that Derek and Spencer popped the question to JJ and Penelope last night. Congrats Derek and Pen and congrats to you Spence and JJ."

I looked at Spencer and saw that he was blushing and said "I'm proud of you Spencer. You chose a wonderful woman to marry and so did you Derek."

Andrew laughed and said "My other two daughters are getting married? It looks like our family is indeed changing and growing."

Erin laughed as she walked over to us and said "Yes it is Andrew honey but now we will have more daughters and who knows maybe more Grand children. I guess now is the time to let everyone know I will be stepping down as Section Chief and Aaron if you want the job it is yours. If you don't want it then we will promote someone from within and I think I know who since he is coming back to the FBI."

I looked over at her and said "I would prefer to stay at Unit Chief Erin. I love being able to be out in the field plus this way I know that Emily is safe. May I ask who and why are you stepping down?"

Erin laughed and said "You will see who here in a minute when they get here. I invited them over but you know the person. As for why I am stepping down is simple. Andrew and I figured that while you guys are away on cases we can watch all of our Grand Children for you plus my twenty nine year old niece will be moving in with us. She is going through a hard time because of something that happened to her and Andrew and I will be watching over her to make sure that she will be alright."

I looked at Erin but before I could say anything Emily growled "Did Sam hurt Cassie, Erin?"

I looked at Emily in shock and then at Erin when she said "She has been in the hospital for the last two weeks. They will be releasing her on Friday."

Emily growled and said "How bad is she Erin?"

Erin sighed and said "She has six broken ribs, a broken cheek bone, and he made her lose the baby she was carrying."

All of us guys gasped and I said "We will help to protect her if need be. She is family."

Erin and Andrew smiled at me and said "Thank you Aaron."

I nodded but before I could say anything our front door opened up and a voice called out "Where is everyone?"

Everyone but Andrew and Erin gasped and Spencer said "Oh My God its Gideon."

Jason Gideon walked into the front room and stopped. Emily got up off of the couch and rushed into his arms and hugged him. After hugging him she slugged him in the shoulder.

"Jason Gideon if you ever leave like that again I will kick your sorry ass!" Emily said.

Spencer walked up to Jason and stood there staring at him until Jason said "Well, son are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to hug me?"

That was all it took for Spencer to come out of his trance. Jason pulled him in for a hug and whispered something to him. Spencer nodded and smiled and stepped back to let JJ and Penelope hug him and then Dave and Derek all slapped him on the back. Dave introduced Jason into Jessica and Jason grinned and pulled her into a hug.

Finally our family was complete. I laughed as Jason cooed at Katrina and Andrew and sat down onto the floor and played with them. I walked over to Emily and pulled her into my arms.

I said "Our family is now complete. Everyone is back where they belong."

Jason looked up and said "Yes, I'm back for good. And you guys are my family. I'm sorry it took me so long to get over what happened to Sara. I just needed to work things out."

We all nodded and I said "We understand Jason but next time don't leave it so long."

Jason nodded and went back to playing with the newest editions. I smiled as I looked around and saw everyone happy and content with the people we love.

A/N 2: Now this is the end of this story but I will be posting a Sequel once I get a couple other stories finished. Thank you to all of those who have read this story. I am glad that you liked it!


End file.
